Refrain
by Sur0203
Summary: [REMAKE] Ini barangkali hanya sebuah kisah cinta sederhana. Tentang tiga sahabat yang saling memiliki meskipun diam-diam saling melukai. GS. Desember Ceria KiHyun.
1. Chapter 1

[FF ini aku ganti dokumennya, bukan bermaksud menghilangkan bukti, hanya sebagai bentuk perbaikan]

..

PROLOG

Tidak ada persahabatan yang sempurna di dunia ini. Yang ada hanya orang-orang yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankannya.

Ini bisa jadi sebuah kisah cinta biasa. Tentang sahabat sejak kecil, yang kemudian jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Sayangnya, di setiap cerita harus ada yang terluka.

Ini barangkali hanya sebuah kisah cinta sederhana. Tentang tiga sahabat yang merasa saling memiliki meskipun diam-diam saling melukai.

Ini kisah tentang harapan yang hampir hilang. Sebuah kisah tentang cinta yang nyaris sempurna, kecuali rasa sakit karena persahabatan itu sendiri.

Refrain

Cast: Kibum, Kyuhyun, Victoria dll

Warning: GS; typo itu manusiawi, bahasa kurang baku.

Disclaimer: FF ini remake dari penulis Winna Effendi dengan judul yang sama, namun dilakukan beberapa penyesuaian karakter.

.Selamat membacA.

 _ **Wish #1: aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi dewasa... (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbaring di atas trampolin, benda usang itu bergoncang-goncang mengikuti gerakan mereka. Mereka berdua sedang menatap bintang-bintang yang mulai terlihat jelas setelah matahari tenggelam. Deru mobil dari kejauhan sesekali terdengar, lalu hening, digantikan oleh bunyi jangkrik yang menghinggapi malam.

Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka, duduk menunggu matahari terbenam sambil mengobrol tentang segalanya -PR yang belum selesai, ujian esok pagi, hari-hari di sekolah, atau rencana untuk akhir pekan. Mereka melakukannya setiap malam hingga kegiatan itu menjadi rutinitas harian yang tidak pernah terlewatkan.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendesah penuh harapan, lalu bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Jatuh cinta itu..., bagaimana rasanya?"

Kibum sedikit kelimpungan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. "Memangnya kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan memutar tubuh untuk menghadap Kibum. "Sepertinya, sangat menyenangkan, bisa pergi ke mana-mana berdua, bertukar hadiah, merayakan hari-hari penting bersama-sama, seperti Nickhun Oppa dan Tiffany Unnie." Kyuhyun menyebut nama kakak Kibum, yang akhir-akhir ini sedang dilamun cinta dengan pacarnya.

"Huh." Kibum mendengus dan menekan kepalanya di bawah lengan. "Itu hanya terlihat dari luarnya aja. Kalau sedang bertengkar, Nickhun Hyung kerjaannya marah-marah terus. Cemberut sepanjang hari, atau memohon-mohon pada Tiffany noona supaya dimaafkan. Kata Nickhun Hyung, selalu pihak laki-laki yang harus mengalah, belum lagi harus ingat tanggal-tanggal penting, misalnya tanggal jadian, lalu harus pusing memikirkan harus membeli kado apa. Membuat kesalahan sedikit, pacarnya bisa ngambek berhari-hari. Jatuh cinta itu merepotkan, tau."

Kyuhyun tertawa, sudah terbiasa dengan gerutu khas Kibum yang sangat sinis. "Itu kan, karena Kibum belum pernah jatuh cinta."

Kibum meleletkan lidah tak peduli. "Kamu sendiri juga belum, kan?"

"Sudah." Kyuhyun mengerling jenaka. "dengan Nickhun Oppa!"

"Huh..." Dengan gemas, Kibum menepuk kening sahabatnya, ringan. "Itu cinta monyet!"

Kyuhyun cengengesan, lalu kembali serius. "Makanya, aku ingin tahu, cinta yang sesungguhnya itu bagaimana rasanya..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Di antara kita berdua, siapa kira-kira yang akan jatuh cinta lebih dulu? Kamu atau aku?"

Kibum secara otomatis menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kamu."

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Mungkin. Tapi, kamu atau aku, kita harus saling cerita, ya? Janji?" Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, tidak ingin berjanji apa-apa. Kyuhyun yang tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut mengulurkan tangan untuk menggelitik pinggang Kibum. Dua remaja SMP itu bergulat di atas trampolin, tertawa keras-keras sambil berusaha saling mendahului, hingga akhirnya Kibum setuju untuk mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan jari Kyuhyun. Janji dua orang sahabat untuk selamanya bersama.

*sursursure*

 **KYUHYUN**

Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu lima belas menit sebelum pukul tujuh ketika terdengar bunyi gedubrak yang cukup kencang. Suara pintu dibanting, diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang cepat-cepat menuruni tangga. Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok remaja perempuan yang baru beranjak usia tujuh belas tahun melongokkan kepala ke arah dapur dan tersenyum usil pada ibunya.

Sang ibu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Hidup dengan dua putri yang sedang beranjak puber sama saja seperti hidup di medan perang, sewaktu-waktu bisa dengan tak sengaja menginjak ranjau yang meledak hebat. Kyuhyun, anak pertamanya yang sudah duduk di bangku High School sedang heboh-hebohnya melewati masa _rebelling_ yang mengikutsertakan _mood swing_ akut, keinginan untuk jadi seperti teman-temannya yang lain, juga mulai jatuh cinta. Setiap pagi, dia berkutat di kamar mandi setengah jam, meluruskan rambut dengan alat catok, mengaplikasikan _lipgloss_ penuh _glitter_ , sampai mencoba bermacam-macam jenis diet. Belum lagi nilainya yang jeblok lantaran kebanyakan main ke _mall_ , dan gampang melawan kalau dinasihati. Sementara, adik Kyuhyun, Moonbyul, yang dua tahun lebih muda, memang cenderung lebih kalem dan dewasa daripada kakaknya. Tetap saja, sesekali kedua putrinya itu bisa bikin kepalanya mau pecah.

"Ma, Kyuhyun berangkat dulu!"

Kyuhyun tampak sudah rapi. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu dihiasi jepit kuning. Seragam putih abu-abunya sengaja dibuat model ketat zaman remaja sekarang, juga sepatu _Converse_ bergaris kuning dengan pin kecil warna-warni di kaus kakinya. Sebelum sang ibu bisa berkata apa-apa mengenai aksesoris itu, Kyuhyun sudah mengecup pipinya dan melesat keluar, tidak lupa menyambar sarapan berupa setangkup roti gandum di atas meja makan.

Mama Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi, lalu tersenyum.

*sursursure*

Waktu masih berumur lima tahun, Kyuhyun sering mengintip mamanya berdandan. Diperhatikannya gerakan Mama ketika memulas bedak tabur di permukaan kulit, merata ke seluruh wajah sampai tidak ada noda yang tersisa. Lalu, sebatang pensil menebalkan garis mata Mama, membuatnya kelihatan lebih besar. Sedikit jepitan selama beberapa detik menggunakan sebuah alat berbentuk aneh, diikuti dengan sikat berujung hitam yang melentikkan bulu mata. Terakhir, tepukan di pipi untuk menyisakan rona kemerahan, juga warna di kelopak mata dan bibir. Kyuhyun begitu sering mengamati Mama merias diri sampai hafal rutinitas itu, dan suatu saat ketika Mama sedang pergi, dia memberikan diri menarik laci meja rias yang mengandung banyak alat-alat ajaib itu.

Ketika pulang, Mama menemukan Kyuhyun sedang asyik berdiri di depan kaca. Wajahnya penuh dengan coretan warna-warni. Lipstik warna merah darah mencoreng bibirnya, belum lagi pipinya yang didempul merah muda sampai terlihat seperti topeng monyet. Di tubuhnya yang mungil, ada dress pendek pesta milik Mama, jatuh sampai menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Mama tidak tahu harus marah atau tertawa. Dengan lembut, didudukkannya Kyuhyun di atas pangkuannya, lalu menyeka wajahnya dengan sebentuk kapas yang dibasahi minyak bayi.

"Anak perempuan seumur Kyuhyun masih belum cocok dandan seperti ini." Begitu nasihat Mama waktu itu, sebelum menghapus merah yang sangat tebal di muka cemong anak tertuanya.

"Terus, kapan bolehnya, Ma?"

Mama berpikir sejenak. "Setelah Kyuhyun beranjak dewasa, kalau sudah benar-benar membutuhkan alat rias seperti punya Mama. Mungkin kalau sudah umur enam belas tahun nanti, Kyuhyun akan belajar memakainya."

"Bisa jadi cantik ya, Ma?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, memejamkan mata supaya Mama bisa membersihkan seluruh wajahnya. "Kalau Kyuhyun dewasa, Kyuhyun mau pakai alat-alat ini, supaya cantik seperti Mama."

Mama membelai kepalanya, lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu konde mungil di belakang kepala. "Tujuan alat-alat ini bukan hanya untuk mempercantik diri. Kecantikan yang sesungguhnya harus datang dari sini." Ditunjuknya posisi hati, sehingga Kyuhyun ikut memegang dadanya.

Di ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang keenam belas, Mama benar-benar menghadiahinya satu set kosmetik dengan palet warna pastel yang sesuai untuk remaja. Tapi, Mama tidak ingin Kyuhyun lupa, bahwa kecantikan tidak datang dari penampilan saja, tapi juga dari hati.

*sursursure*

Kyuhyun melempar ranselnya hingga tersampir di punggung dan berdiri di bagian belakang sepeda. Kedua tangannya erat di pundak Kibum, dan dia mengkomando dengan suara lantang, "Jalan, Bos!"

Kibum, yang sudah menunggu dua puluh menit di garasi terbuka rumahnya, menggerutu dengan kesal. "Sudah terlambat, masih menganggapku sopir, pula."

Kyuhyun menepuk ubun-ubunnya dengan gemas. "Hanya telat sebentar saja. Tadi ada _emergency_."

Kibum memalingkan wajah sekilas sambil terus mengayuh. " _emergency_? _Bad hair day_?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Tau saja, Kibum."

Lagi-lagi, Kibum menggumam tak jelas, tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. _Tentu saja laki-laki tidak akan mengerti,_ begitu pikir Kyuhyun. Memangnya, enak tiba-tiba bangun pagi dengan rambut kriwil yang supermegar, atau kram perut karena datang bulan?

Begitu tiba di sekolah, Kyuhyun segera masuk kelasnya, dengan ceria mengucapkan selamat pagi. Sulli, sang ketua _cheerleader_ , meneliti penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mengangguk puas. Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga, mengambil tempat duduknya satu baris di depan Kibum.

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin seperti Sulli dan teman-temannya. Mereka selalu terlihat keren. Cantik. Lengkap dengan tas, jam tangan dan sepatu model terbaru, gadis-gadis seperti Sulli selalu _up_ - _to_ - _date_ dengan gaya _fashion_ terbaru. Mereka juga jadi bagian _elite_ grup pemandu sorak yang tidak bisa sembarangan merekrut anggotanya.

Sejak dulu, impian terbesar Kyuhyun adalah menjadi _cheerleader_. Dia merengek pada Mama sampai akhirnya diperbolehkan les balet. Dia menonton setiap film tentang _cheerleader_ dan _dance_ dengan seksama, menghafalkan gerakan dan koreografinya. Kadang-kadang, dia latihan sendiri di kamarnya, menciptakan gaya tarian baru dan belajar dengan mengamati gerakan orang lain.

Salah satu alasan Kyuhyun menyukai sekolah ini adalah karena tim _cheers_ -nya yang jadi kebanggaan. Setiap tahun, tim _cheers_ SM _High School_ selalu masuk kategori final kejuaraan _cheerleading_ seluruh Seoul, malah tidak jarang menyabet juara satu. Ada sesuatu yang _magical_ dengan pompom-persatuan, kreativitas, disiplin ketat, latihan keras, dan kecintaan pada musik dan seni tari. Kyuhyun menghargai itu. Ia ingin jadi salah satu dari mereka.

Dia masih ingat hari ketika dia mengikuti audisi untuk anggota baru. Kakinya bergerak begitu saja mengikuti hentakan musik, lalu tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan yang sudah dilatihnya selama berbulan-bulan. Lompatan maupun gerakan _cartwheel_ yang biasanya merupakan tantangan besar bagi gadis-gadis lain tidak jadi masalah buat Kyuhyun, dia bisa melakukannya dengan mata terpejam sekali pun. Ketika selesai, Kyuhyun tahu dia pasti berhasil. Dia bisa melihatnya dari tatapan kagum para senior, tepukan tangan para anggota lain, dan anggukan samar para guru. Dan sejak saat itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menjadi bagian dari tim pemandu sorak yang begitu diidolakannya.

"Tau tidak, hari ini ada murid baru yang masuk!" Krystal, salah satu anggota geng Sulli, memutar kursi untuk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Katanya pindahan dari New York. Blasteran bule!"

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat muka sekilas, walau dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR Matematika yang lupa diselesaikannya semalam, gara-gara begadang nonton _Gossip Girl_ bersama Moonbyul, adiknya. Sulli mengangkat jari-jari lentik yang kukunya habis dipoles cat warna _nude_. Suaranya rendah dengan nada misterius. "Dengar-dengar... anaknya Song Haekyo."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun langsung melupakan PR-nya. Song Haekyo? Model terkenal itu?! Kyuhyun cinta Song Haekyo. Bahkan, dia punya posternya di kamar, tepat di atas meja belajarnya. Kalau lagi suntuk belajar, Kyuhyun akan bengong menatap poster itu sambil berkhayal. Song Haekyo melenggak-lenggok di atas CATWALK untuk memamerkan koleksi musim gugur Prada, _launching_ koleksi hasil desainnya sendiri di New York tempo hari, yang masuk masalah _fashion_ lokal maupun luar negeri. Song Haekyo, yang garis wajahnya mirip Claudia Schiffer, tapi dengan keanggunan ala Gisele Bundchen.

"Tuh, anaknya baru saja datang!"

Secepat kilat, separuh isi kelas berhamburan keluar untuk melihat rupa anak tunggal Song Haekyo yang hari ini resmi jadi murid SM High School. Hanya Kibum yang bermalas-malasan di mejanya, lebih senang mendengarkan musik dengan iPhonenya daripada ikut bergosip.

"Bum, anaknya Song Haekyo!" Kyuhyun masih dengan bersemangat mengguncang lengannya.

"Lalu?"

Huh. Kyuhyun cemberut, lalu menyusul Sulli keluar. Kibum tidak akan peduli sekalipun itu anak presiden. Dia melihat seorang gadis dalam balutan seragam merah kotak-kotak, yang menenteng tas _Juicy Couture_ terbaru seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di katalog _fashion_ bulan ini. Gadis itu memang jelas-jelas setengah Bule, dengan rambut kecokelatan sepunggung yang ditarik dengan baret hitam. Tubuhnya _sangat_ tinggi dan _sangat_ kurus, terlihat sedikit canggung ketika berjalan.

"Ceking banget, pasti _anorexic_." Bisik-bisik terdengar di antara kaum perempuan, raut iri dan kagum terlukis jadi satu di wajah mereka. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkannya, dia sudah terbiasa mendengar komentar sinis teman-temannya.

Murid-murid laki-laki mulai bersiul dengan kurang ajar, membuat gadis itu mendongak ke atas, ke arah mereka yang sedang bergelantungan di depan kelas di lantai dua. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu kembali bergegas ke arah ruang TU.

*sursursure*

 **VICTORIA**

 _ **Wish #2: I want to fit in (Victoria)**_

Jadi murid baru memang menyebalkan, salah satu hal paling menyebalkan di dunia ini selain kepergian Mama berbulan-bulan lamanya dan mendapat label anak aneh hanya karena dia lebih suka membaca daripada _hangout_ seperti remaja lain seumurnya.

Victoria sudah sering pindah sekolah. Saking seringnya, dia sampai tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia hengkang dari satu sekolah dan masuk ke sekolah lainnya. Beberapa kali keluarganya pindah mengikuti jadwal _tour_ Mama keluar negeri, mulai dari Tokyo, London, New York, sampai kembali lagi ke Seoul, tempatnya dilahirkan. Victoria tidak terlalu ingat tahun-tahun pertamanya tinggal di sini, waktu itu dia masih sangat kecil. Baginya, kota ini besar tapi semrawut. Sarat polusi, macet, dan warganya yang rasis. Namun, entah mengapa dia suka tinggal di sini. Begitu banyak hal menarik yang bisa dipotretnya dengan kamera _Nikon_ yang mengganduli lehernya ke mana-mana.

Victoria mendengus mengingat momen pertama kalinya dia menyeberangi lapangan basket sekolah baru ini-tadi pagi. Dia berjalan lengkap dengan seragam sekolah lamanya yang berbasis kotak-kotak merah, tas _suede_ krem hadiah dari Mama waktu ke Milan, dan sepatu kets baru yang masih bersih. Terdengar siulan-siulan kurang senonoh dari lantai atas, dan begitu dia mendongak, belasan remaja laki-laki sedang menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Malah ada beberapa yang dengan cuek memotretnya dengan kamera Ponsel. Dengan ngeri, Victoria mempercepat langkah ke arah ruang tata usaha untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajarannya semester ini.

Bunyi suit-suit makin keras mengikuti bayangannya, lalu jadi senyap setelah guru BP yang berdiri di depan ruang TU menghardik mereka dengan galak. Victoria menghela napas lega, untuk sementara dia bebas, tapi predikat anak baru sudah keburu melekat. Dia merasa seperti objek, hanya karena dia _bule. Blasteran_. Beda dari yang lain.

*sursursure*

Belum lama dia duduk di kantin sendirian, sudah banyak yang bergosip tanpa berusaha mengurangi volume suara.

"Itu anaknya Song Haekyo, kan? Model terkenal tahun sembilan puluhan!"

"Katanya begitu. Tadi liat tidak dia diantar pakai _Jaguar_ hitam? Pasti sangat kaya."

"Ya anaknya model dan perancang terkenal."

Kuping Victoria panas mendengarnya. Dia memang berat di nama-mamanya adalah Song Haekyo, model senior yang masih sering muncul di _vogue_ walau usianya sudah hampir empat puluh. Model berdarah Russia-Amerika-Korea yang namanya sudah malang-melintang di dunia _fashion_ , yang akhir-akhir ini banting setir untuk berkiprah di dunia _fashion design_. Walaupun itu berarti beliau akan jarang di rumah, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di atas kursi empuk _bussiness class_ pesawat terbang, menenggak beberapa butir aspirin untuk menghilangkan _jet lag_ di kamar hotel, lalu sibuk mengurus ini-itu dengan partner bisnisnya. Walaupun itu berarti Victoria akan sangat merindukan Mama sampai akhirnya terbiasa dengan ketidakhadirannya.

Victoria menarik sejilid buku usang dari tas dan mulai membaca sambil menikmati makan siangnya. _Wuthering heights_ , sebuah judul yang tak pernah bosan dibacanya. Diam-diam dia hilang dalam bacaan itu, barisan kalimat yang bagaikan menghipnotis, untuk sementara membuatnya lupa bahwa dia adalah orang asing di sekolah ini.

*sursursure*

 **KIBUM**

Kibum tidak ingat kapan tepatnya Kyuhyun mulai berubah.

Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya dulu adalah anak perempuan bandel yang tidak gentar memanjat pohon jambu di halaman rumahnya. Anak kecil yang cekikikan sambil mengebut dengan sepeda gunungnya, juga tak ragu bermandi hujan dan air banjir yang becek. Mereka sudah bertetangga sejak usia lima tahun, jadi Kibum bisa bilang kalau dia mengenal sahabatnya ini luar dalam.

"Kibumieeee!"

Kibum bahkan menghafal suara cempreng itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengunyah batangan snack kismisnya, lengkap dengan seragam _cheers_ yang serba pink. Rambut sebahunya dikucir satu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala, bibirnya terulas lipstik merah muda senada, dan matanya dibingkai sedikit pemulas.

"Mau latihan _cheers_ atau mau ke pesta?" Kibum tidak tahan untuk tidak menyindir pedas. Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun jadi gemar dandan. Dia jadi salah satu anggota _cheers_ , jadi tergila-gila dengan warna _pink_ , selalu diet dengan hanya mengonsumsi makanan rendah kalori, dan jadi... centil. Kibum masih kurang terbiasa dengan kebiasaan baru macam ini.

Kyuhyun melengos sambil cemberut. "Hari ini mau menungguku selesai latihan, kan?"

Kibum melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada satu jam. "Ya sudah."

"Sip!" Dengan senyum lebar, Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kibum dua kali sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang olahraga. Tidak lama kemudian, lagu Avril Lavigne yang sering dipakai tim _cheers_ untuk latihan menggema sampai ke luar.

Kibum menggaruk kepala dan menyeret langkah ke arah UKS. Tidur siang lagi di ranjang UKS. Kalau tidak, kasihan Kyuhyun, nanti pulangnya jalan kaki sendirian.

*sursursure*

Kibum bisa bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun karena ibu mereka dekat. Sejak keluarga Kyuhyun pindah ke seberang rumah Kibum, ibu mereka saling mengunjungi sambil membawa anak masing-masing. Kadang kursus masak bersama, kadang ikut kelas aerobik bersama-sama, perawatan di salon, arisan atau sekedar mengobrol dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Anak-anak ditinggal di pekarangan begitu saja, mungkin semacam latihan sosialisasi supaya mereka mudah berinteraksi sejak usia dini.

Awalnya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak acuh terhadap satu sama lain. Kibum duduk sendiri dengan robot-robotannya di pangkuan, sedangkan Kyuhyun main Barbie lengkap dengan rumah-rumahannya. Moonbyul selalu tertidur di atas sofa, mengisap jempol. Namun, setelah berjam-jam, para Mama mengobrol tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan selesai, Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai gerah.

"Kau punya sepeda?"

Kibum mendongak ketika ditodong seperti itu. Dari tadi dia sengaja tidak menyapa gadis kecil itu, takut koleksi robotnya dirusak atau terpaksa main Barbie juga. Kibum tidak akan mau ke- _gap_ sedang main boneka perempuan!

"Punya sepeda tidak?" Anak itu mengulangi dengan tidak sabar.

Kibum menunjuk ke arah garasi tanpa berkata-kata lebih lanjut.

"Yuk!"

Dengan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk seorang anak perempuan, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum, setengah menyeretnya ke garasi.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali mengajarinya bahwa mengayuh pedal kencang-kencang lalu membiarkan sepeda menuruni lintasan curam adalah salah satu hal paling mengasyikkan di dunia. Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa kenikmatan main ayunan adalah udara segar yang menerpa wajah saat mereka berdiri di atas papan kayu sambil menentang angin. Kyuhyun juga yang sibuk bercerita bahwa langit yang paling indah ada tepat sebelum malam beranjak masuk-ketika langit berubah ungu dan merah jambu dengan loreng-loreng merah oranye, dengan mataharinya kembali ke peraduan. Sebagai gantinya, Kibum mengajari Kyuhyun menangkap kunang-kunang dengan tangan kosong, juga berbagi tempat kesukaannya di kebun belakang dengan gadis kecil itu.

Mereka bergantian membonceng sepeda sampai Mama Kyuhyun mengajak anak perempuannya pulang. Waktu itu, Kibum hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh, sambil sesekali berbalik dan melambai ke arahnya dengan gigi ompong yang terlihat di balik senyum lebarnya.

*sursursure*

"Vic, seragamnya sudah selesai."

Tiga potong seragam khas musin semi yang sama persis bentuk dan ukurannya diserahkan dalam bungkusan plastik. Victoria lega besok dia bisa mulai berseragam sama dengan murid-murid di sini. Gara-gara tidak ada seragam yang pas dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus, pihak sekolah terpaksa membuat tiga setel khusus _costum-made_ untuknya. Besok, hari-hari sekolahnya sebagai pelajar High School di Seoul akan dimulai. Hari ini, dia setengah membolos, untuk mengurus administrasi.

"Bu, bisa minta obat?" Victoria bertanya sopan pada perempuan di balik meja Tata Usaha. "Kepala saya pusing."

"Oh, minta saja di UKS. Tuh, di lorong kedua belok kiri."

"Terima kasih." Victoria bergegas ke arah yang ditunjuk dengan kepala berdenyut. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pusing. Semalaman berkutat mencetak hasil fotonya di ruang gelap membuatnya kurang tidur, dan kalau sedang asyik sendiri, Victoria jadi sering lupa dia punya problem anemia yang cukup parah.

Ruang UKS kosong. Ada tempat tidur berkelambu putih di pojok, lengkap dengan kabinet obat-obatan di sampingnya dan sebuah meja kecil. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil bersandar pada sebuah kursi. Tak lama kemudian, seorang murid laki-laki masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, membawa iPhone hitam dengan volume diputar keras-keras. Dia menyapukan pandangan sekeliling, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung melompat ke atas ranjang UKS. Victoria diam saja, berharap penjaga UKS segera datang.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara murid laki-laki itu yang bertanya, "Sakit apa?"

Victoria tadinya tidak yakin dia sedang mengajaknya bicara, tapi berhubung hanya mereka berdua yang sedang ada di sana, dia memberanikan diri menjawab lirih. "Pusing."

"Pusing?"

Pipinya memerah seketika. "Ya. Anemia."

Tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur disibakkan dengan bunyi berisik. Murid laki-laki itu melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Victoria. "Kalau begitu kau pasti lebih butuh tempat tidur ini." Dia setengah memaksa Victoria untuk berbaring di sana, tidak menghiraukan tolakan bernada sungkan. Victoria memperhatikannya diam-diam; rambut yang terjuntai berantakan di kerah dan melewati telinga, sepasang mata gelap dengan pandangan tajam, dan ekspresi wajah cuek yang tidak tersenyum. Lalu, pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari sana, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu. Bekas tempatnya berbaring hangat, dan Victoria pun turut memejamkan mata.

"Kamu sendiri sakit apa?"

Pemuda itu menarik sebelah _earphone_ -nya supaya bisa mendengar lebih jelas. "Penyakit malas. Lagi pula, hanya tempat ini yang bisa dijadikan sarana tidur siang yang aman dan nyaman."

Victoria tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan seenaknya itu. "Sedang mendenger lagu apa?"

Lawan bicaranya menyeringai ketika ditanya begitu. "Mau mendengernya?" Victoria menyambut sebelah _earphone_ dengan ragu dan melekatkannya di telinga. Bukan jenis lagu yang biasa didengarkannya, tapi... cukup menarik. _Interesting_ , Victoria menyimpulkan _this guy has an interesting sense of music_.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan setengah jam di sana, berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan lagu dari album U2- _joshua tree_.

*sursursure*

"Kibumieeeee!"

Pintu UKS dibuka dengan sembrono, membuat Kibum terlonjak sedikit. Kyuhyun masuk dengan napas tersengal, ikat rambutnya longgar sehingga helai-helai rambut yang membingkai pipi bulatnya basah oleh keringat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidur UKS yang sempit. Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai murid baru (anaknya Song Haekyo!) yang pagi tadi datang dengan seragam sekolah lamanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Victoria Song. Nama yang anggun sekali, seperti nama seorang putri. Dalam jarak dekat seperti ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya lebih jelas; sepasang alis yang melengkung sempurna, mata hijau tua yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata panjang yang super lentik, dan wajah polos yang pucat tanpa _make-up_. Fitur-fitur wajahnya begitu menonjol dan tidak proporsional-kedua matanya sipit, sedangkan hidungnya sedikit _crooked_ , persis seperti ibunya, namun entah mengapa dia terlihat menarik. _Seperti model_ , Kyuhyun membatin. Di matanya, Victoria terlihat begitu keren dalam balutan seragam sekolah swasta luar negeri.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berkata apa-apa pada murid baru itu, Kibum bangkit berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, ditariknya tas yang disandang Kyuhyun sehingga kini ia membawa dua tas, termasuk miliknya sendiri yang tersampir di punggung. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan parkir sekolah. Sesekali Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang, melihat Victoria yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur UKS.

"Kau kenal dengan anak baru itu?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Baru berkenalan dengan Vic waktu di UKS."

Vic. _Panggilannya akrab sekali_ , Kyuhyun berpikir diam-diam. "Dia sakit?"

"Katanya pusing."

"Ooo. Dia mirip dengan Song Haekyo, ya? Cantik, ya, Bum! Mudah-mudahan dia sekelas dengan kita." Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti menyebut nama Song Haekyo dan mulai sibuk bercerita tentang gaya _dance_ baru yang diciptakannya tadi waktu latihan. Sepanjang perjalanan dengan Kyuhyun membonceng bagian belakang sepedanya, bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Kibum mendengarkan tanpa antusiasme total, pikirannya merembet ke mana-mana.

*sursursure*

 **KIBUM**

Kibum memang tidak ingat kapan tepatnya Kyuhyun berubah, tapi dia ingat jelas kapan pertama kalinya dia menyadarinya. Hari itu hari pertama orientasi High School. Para kakak kelas dengan kejamnya memaksa seluruh murid tahun pertama untuk memakai seragam SMP lama mereka lengkap dengan rangkaian lobak terkalung di leher. Yang perempuan harus mengepang rambut jadi tiga puluh bagian-tidak peduli seberapa berantakan yang penting ada tiga puluh set per kepala. Yang laki-laki harus pakai bando perempuan, plus jepitan rambut warna-warni.

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun muncul sambil merengut. Ia tampil heboh dengan tatanan rambut dikepang rapi kecil-kecil, juga untaian lobak yang semerbak. Rok SMP-nya sudah kekecilan dan kependekan, sehingga dia terus-menerus menarik ujungnya dengan tak nyaman.

Kibum tidak sadar betapa cepat Kyuhyun berkembang selama dua bulan libur musim panas kemarin. Padahal, dari dulu Kyuhyun kan pendek, kecil, dan pakai kawat gigi. Pokoknya sangat _boyish_. Rambutnya juga biasa dibiarkan pendek dan menjuntai hingga leher, lebih banyak terkena matahari sehingga ujungnya pecah-pecah.

"Aneh, ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan gemas, menarik-narik rambutnya. "Mana lobaknya sangat bau."

Kibum ingin tertawa, tapi dia malah tercengang. Kyuhyun masih Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bukan lagi Kyuhyun. Masuk akal tidak? Maksud Kibum, sekarang Kyuhyun kelihatan berbeda. Entah sejak kapan kedua tungkai kakinya mulai memanjang, diikuti dengan lekuk pinggang yang sempurna. Kulitnya terasa lembut ketika menyentuh Kibum. Rambutnya mulai dipanjangkan hingga menyentuh bahu, bersih dan berkilau di bawah terik matahari. Kibum jadi ingin menyentuhnya, ingin tahu karena kelihatannya halus sekali. Matanya bulat, bibirnya kemerahan, lehernya jenjang. Kyuhyun... cantik. Adjektif terakhir itu terdengar aneh di mulut Kibum. Karena dia tidak pernah menganggap sahabatnya itu sebagai perempuan sungguhan.

Lalu, ada lagi kejadian ketika anak lelaki kelasnya berkumpul, topiknya tentu saja tidak jauh-jauh dari perempuan.

"Gadis-gadis di Sekolah ini sangat cantik." Doojon, salah satu murid baru, membuka suara. "Tidak menyesal masuk ke Sekolah ini."

Waktu itu, Kibum diam saja, tanpa komentar menonton anak-anak kelas dua main basket di lapangan dari tempatnya bergelayut di pagar lantai dua. Dia paling malas ikut nimbrung masalah perempuan dan penaklukan-kesannya macho tetapi norak.

"Iya," timpal Kikwang, salah satu teman sekelas Kibum sejak SMP. "Amat cantik. Liat si Sulli, mulus sekali. Atau si Krystal."

Lalu, murid-murid pun ikut berdiskusi dengan seru.

"Kalau aku lebih suka dengan Im Nana. Seksi." Yang lain sibuk menggoda dan bersiul nakal.

"Kalau Aku memilih Luna. Aku suka gadis yang mungil seperti dia."

"Luna biasa saja. Kalau Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

Kuping Kibum jadi supersensitif mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Kyuhyun?" Salah seorang dari mereka mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan teman-temannya di tepi lapangan. "Manis. Ceria, sepertinya orangnya asyik."

"Tipe aku tuh!"

"Kyuhyun, kan, teman dekat Kibum sejak kecil." Dongwoon, yang memang sudah mengenal Kibum dan Kyuhyun sejak SD berkomentar. "Bagaimana menurut mu Bum?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, tapi hatinya sedikit berdebar. "Biasa saja. Aku sudah terlalu lama bersahabat dengan dia."

"Jadi boleh kita kejar, ya?"

Kibum tidak terlalu mendengarkan lagi. Dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia juga merasa Kyuhyun menarik. Kenapa? Padahal, dari dulu Kibum biasa saja di dekat Kyuhyun. Gadis itu yang berubah... atau Kibum yang berubah?

*sursursure*

Pikiran Kibum buyar seketika begitu Kyuhyun melompat dari sepeda dan meraih tasnya. Pelukan di pinggangnya melonggar begitu saja.

" _Thanks, Bum! See you tomorrow."_

Sebelum masuk ke rumah, Kyuhyun sempat melambai dan tersenyum lebar. Bau _cologne_ bayi yang dipakainya masih menusuk hidung Kibum, membuatnya sedikit kepayang.

Pintu rumah Kyuhyun sudah tertutup rapat, tapi Kibum masih bengong sambil menuntun sepedanya. Iya, ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya.

Kibum masih tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi, mengapa hatinya jadi berdebar tidak karuan?

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #3: aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum (Victoria)**_

Namanya Kibum Kim. Victoria mendengar orang-orang memanggilnya Kibum, jadi dia pun mencoba menyebutkan nama itu diam-diam, untuk mengetes bunyinya. Kibum. Kibum.

Dengar-dengar, dia sangat pintar. Nilainya tidak pernah kurang dari angka delapan, walaupun dia jarang belajar dan lebih sering ketiduran saat pelajaran. Gayanya cuek dan sepertinya sifatnya agak pendiam.

Victoria mengambil tempat duduknya di sebuah bangku kosong di baris kedua paling belakang. Hari ini, resmi jadi hari pertamanya belajar di sekolah baru. Tasnya sudah terisi beberapa buku tulis kosong dan daftar pelajaran per minggu, juga sekotak pen warna biru yang khusus dibelinya. Murid-murid lain masih berkeliaran di luar sebelum bel berdering, beberapa duduk di atas meja sambil mengobrol. Victoria tahu dia masih jadi pusat perhatian. Diam-diam, dia menyalahkan bentuk tubuhnya yang kurang normal dan penampilannya yang sangat jauh dari raut Asia.

Juga nama Mama yang sangat, sangat tenar.

Dengan gugup, Victoria mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Merapikan mereka di atas meja, menyusunnya berdasarkan urutan pelajaran. Memasukan beberapa ke dalam laci, lalu berubah pikiran. _Duh, kapan bel akan berbunyi?_

Di depan kelas, Victoria melihat Kibum. Dia sedang bercanda-canda dengan murid sekelasnya, seorang gadis berambut poni yang lengan kemeja putihnya digulung dan dijepit bros pink-gadis yang kemarin membuka pintu UKS, lalu pulang bersama Kibum. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Kibum, menerima _earphone_ dan memasangnya di telinga.

Tiba-tiba, Kibum mendongak. Pandangannya dan Victoria bertemu tanpa sengaja. Victoria jadi salah tingkah, lalu menunduk malu. Ketika ia mengangkat muka, Kibum sudah mengambil kembali _earphone_ -nya dari gadis itu. Tiga detik kemudian, bel pertama berbunyi. Kibum mengambil tempat duduk tepat di belakangnya. Victoria menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah walau dia yakin Kibum tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Gadis yang tadi berdiri di samping Kibum justru duduk di samping Victoria. Dia memperhatikan Victoria sejenak, lalu pertanyaan itu tersembur begitu saja dari mulutnya, "Kau benar-benar anaknya Song Haekyo?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sungguh polos sehingga insting pertama Victoria adalah ingin tertawa daripada tersinggung, tapi jika dia tertawa pasti akan tidak sopan sekali. Jadi sambil menahan tawa, Victoria mengangguk serius.

Kibum berkomentar singkat dari belakang. "Kyuhyun _fans_ beratnya Song Haekyo."

Gadis itu-Kyuhyun, mengangguk antusias. "Bisa minta tanda tangannya tidak?"

Victoria tersenyum dikulum, lagi. "Sekarang, Mama sedang _tour_ ke Paris. Nanti kalau sudah kembali, aku mintakan tanda tangannya untukmu." Mata Kyuhyun membulat kagum. Victoria sadar sesuatu, lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Oh ya, aku Victoria. _Pleasure to meet you_."

Kyuhyun menyambut jabatan tangannya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku Kyuhyun."

Kibum menggeleng-geleng ringan. "Hati-hati dengan Kyuhyun, nanti diterkam. Dia mengoleksi segala hal yang berbau Song Haekyo."

Yang diledek memukul lengan Kibum dengan lembut, lalu mencubitnya. Victoria merasakan kedekatan mereka, mungkin mereka teman baik, atau bahkan... pacar?

"Kyuhyun sahabat ku, sejak kecil." Kibum berkata lagi dengan tiba-tiba seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Victoria bersemu merah sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kemarin, belum sempat tur keliling sekolah, kan?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum. "Nanti istirahat siang, aku tunjukkan tempat-tempat rahasia sekolah ini, dari tempat makan jajangmyun paling enak sampai tempat bolos paling oke."

Victoria menyanggupi tanpa banyak bicara. Sejujurnya, dia tidak berharap banyak untuk persahabatan ini, toh Victoria tidak terbiasa memiliki sahabat. Setiap pindah sekolah, selalu ada teman-teman lama yang ditinggalkannya, juga orang-orang baru yang harus dikenalnya. Awalnya dia terus berkoresponden dengan beberapa teman lamanya, tetapi lama-kelamaan rutinitas menulis _e-mail_ untuk satu sama lain semakin berat dan mereka hilang kontak begitu saja. Sejak saat itu, Victoria tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan remaja-remaja seumurnya-dia benci rasa kehilangan ketika akhirnya harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kau ingin mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apa?" Gadis di sampingnya mulai berbicara lagi. Sepertinya, dia tidak pernah kehilangan energi. "Di sini ada kelas melukis, memasak, olahraga, _band_ , sampai _cheerleading_." Sambil membusungkan dada, Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan nada bangga, "Aku anggota _cheers_. Kau mau ikut? Dengan postur tubuh sepertimu, pasti mudah menjadi anggota."

Victoria tidak ingin menjawab bahwa jadi pemandu sorak adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Mereka semua tidak tahu seberapa buruknya dia dalam olahraga, apa pun jenisnya. Dia tidak bisa memegang raket dengan benar, selalu gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam gol maupun keranjang, selalu lari paling lambat, dan dengan ceroboh jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri. Jadi _cheerleader_? Bisa-bisa semua orang mati tertawa melihatnya berlaga di atas panggung dengan pompom rafia warna-warni dan gerakan patah-patah. "Ada kelas fotografi?"

"Ada." Kibum yang menjawab. "Tahun ini anggota klub fotografi akan membuat galeri kecil untuk pentas seni."

Hati Victoria melambung, dan segera dia teringat pada kameranya yang sudah lama tidak menjepret foto. "Kalau begitu aku akan bergabung dengan klub fotografi."

Kyuhyun kelihatan sedikit kecewa. "Padahal, kau pasti sangat cocok jadi _cheerleader_."

"Nanti aku foto kalian para _cheerleader s_ aja." Victoria menawarkan, dan dengan cepat semangat Kyuhyun pulih. "Kau bisa jadi modelnya."

Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memotret. _When you take a photograph of someone, you take a potrait of their soul_ , begitu ayahnya sering berkata. Victoria ingin mengunci ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun, semangatnya yang berkobar-kobar dan wajah polosnya yang manis. Wajah orang-orang asing di sekitarnya, yang merupakan objek fotografi paling menarik. Lalu, wajah Kibum, sorot matanya yang tajam, garis wajahnya yang tegas, dan senyumnya yang belum pernah benar-benar tampak sebelumnya. Jika dia tersenyum, Victoria ingin menyimpan kenangan ekspresi itu melalui lensa.

.

Tbc

.

Awalnya aku sempat berubah pikiran untuk share novel ini, tapi tuin bilang tidak apa-apa, jadilah aku publish untuk mengisi event yang kurang ramai seperti sebelumnya, sekalian menunggu tulisanku yang lain selesai. FF ini remake dan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan karakter yang biasanya [terutama Kibum]. Kibum memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku [penyakit malas] jangan-jangan kita... saudara kkkk.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Happy Desember ceria Kihyun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wish #4: menggaet putri model internasional dalam tim cheers (Sulli)**_

Sulli membuka halaman demi halaman majalah _Vogue_ -nya yang terbaru, diam-diam matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis yang sedang asyik tenggelam dalam bacaannya di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi. Victoria Song, sang murid baru itu, tampak tidak memedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Beberapa hari ini, dia memang lebih sering terlihat sendirian, atau sesekali bersama Kyuhyun dan teman lelakinya, Kibum. Sulli mengulang kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya kepada Victoria sekali lagi dalam kepala, lalu berjalan menghampiri meja Victoria. Bunyi keras hak sepatunya yang mengetuk lantai sama sekali tidak menyebabkan Victoria mengangkat kepala, bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar Sulli telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sulli berdehem. Baru setelahnya Victoria mendongak dengan ekspresi terganggu yang samar. _Delicate_ , Sulli memutuskan kata itulah yang tepat untuk menjelaskan rupa Victoria, walau dia sendiri enggan mengakuinya. Victoria terlihat seperti porselen, mudah pecah jika disentuh.

"Hai." Sulli menyapa dengan senyum terbaiknya. Biasanya, murid-murid lain akan segera meleleh ketika melihat senyum itu, mungkin bangga karena gadis sepopuler dirinya mau menyapa mereka. Namun, Victoria hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, sama datarnya dengan ekspresi yang pernah diberikan Kibum saat Sulli menyapanya pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Pipi Sulli memanas, dan dia memutuskan untuk langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Aku datang khusus untuk mengundangmu masuk tim _cheerleader_. Biasanya, orang-orang harus melewati audisi ketat untuk bergabung ke tim kita, tapi aku bersedia untuk memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan langka."

Mata Victoria mengerjap seakan tidak percaya. Untuk sesaat, Sulli merasa yakin dia telah berhasil menggaet anak Song Haekyo ke dalam grup elitenya, yang terdiri dari anak-anak paling populer di sekolah mereka. Awalnya, dia memang antipati terhadap Victoria karena perhatian murid-murid SM High School berpindah dari dirinya. Tapi, Sulli tahu, dengan titel Victoria sebagai anak supermodel internasional yang terkenal, grupnya akan semakin _solid_. Dia sendiri, sebagai tombak, sudah lama berkiprah sebagai model _print media_ maupun iklan televisi sejak usianya lima tahun, mengikuti jejak karier sang ibu yang pernah menjadi model terkenal juga pada masa jayanya. Tapi, Victoria tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuknya.

"Bagaimana?" desak Sulli. "Kalau kau bergabung, kau tidak perlu lagi sendirian di perpustakaan yang sumpek seperti sekarang. Kau akan mendapat akses ke semua _a_ - _list parties_ yang ada, dan _hangout_ dengan orang-orang terkenal. _You won't regret this_." Yang tidak disangkanya adalah senyum sopan Victoria yang disusul dengan gelengan kepala. " _thanks for the invite, but no_."

Tidak? Sulli berkedip dan membuka matanya perlahan, ingin memastikan penolakan itu. Mayoritas populasi sekolah ini memilih popularitas dibanding nilai bagus. Kesempatan semacam ini hampir tidak pernah diberikannya secara cuma-cuma kepada siapa pun, bahkan setelah mereka memohon. Masih banyak gadis di sekolahnya yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi bagian dari gengnya, tapi Victoria masih berkutat dengan ekspresi yang sama, menandakan pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sulli memaksakan senyum dan berkata, " _Too bad_." sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah panjang.

 _Sialan_ , dengusnya berulang-ulang dalam hati. _Sial_. _Memangnya dia kira, dia siapa? Mentang-mentang anak orang terkenal_.

Tidak banyak orang yang berkata tidak pada Sulli. Dan, ketika dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang melakukannya, Sulli tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Victoria menatap Sulli berjalan menjauh dengan bingung. _What's with everybody_? Kenapa mereka niat sekali mengajaknya bergabung dengan tim _cheerleading_? Setidaknya, dia yakin motif Kyuhyun lebih bersahabat daripada Sulli karena di mata Kyuhyun dia hanya melihat _excitement_ dan ketulusan, sedangkan dalam ekspresi Sulli dia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Victoria sering melihatnya dalam pandangan mata orang-orang yang ditemuinya sejak kecil saat ia mengikuti Mama untuk sesi pemotretan-baik itu para wartawan yang menguntit, sesama model, atau _manager_ Mama yang sering berganti-ganti.

Kemungkinan besar perkataan Kyuhyun benar, mereka semua menginginkan Victoria dalam tim _cheerleading_ karena postur tubuhnya yang jangkung-hampir melebihi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter di usia enam belas, dan dia tahu perkembangannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Sejujurnya, Victoria tidak pernah nyaman terperangkap dalam tubuhnya sendiri-terlalu jangkung sehingga dia cenderung membungkuk ketika berbicara dan berjalan di samping orang-orang yang lebih pendek daripada dirinya. Belum lagi berat badannya yang tidak pernah meningkat drastis apa pun yang dimakannya, _a blessing for most people, a curse for her_. Kadang, Victoria merasa dirinya hanya dibalut kulit dan dia tidak bisa lebih seperti mamanya?

"Vic!" Seruan itu membuatnya tersentak lagi. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di pintu perpustakaan melambai-lambai riang sambil berusaha meminta maaf kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang menegurnya karena terlalu ribut. Kibum berdiri di belakangnya, memunggungi pintu dengan sebuah bola basket di tangannya.

"Main yuk!"

Victoria tersenyum lagi, kali ini tanpa paksaan. Entah mengapa dia merasa gembira berada di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, padahal mereka belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Kyuhyun selalu mengikutsertakannya dalam segala sesuatu, sedangkan Kibum mendukung dari belakang. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menganggapnya selebritas, bersikap apa adanya, tanpa pretensi. Victoria menutup buku _Ann Karenina_ yang sedang dibacanya, lalu beranjak keluar dengan perasaan ringan.

*sursursure*

 **NICKHUN**

Nickhun terbangun oleh bunyi berisik yang muncul dari lantai bawah. Ia mengucek mata untuk mengusir sisa tidur, lalu beranjak bangun sambil mengusap rambutnya yang mencuat ke mana-mana.

"Bum!" Dipanggilnya adik bungsunya melalui tangga yang meliuk ke arah ruang keluarga di lantai dasar. Tidak ada jawaban. Tanpa mengenakan kaus untuk menutupi dadanya yang telanjang, dia menelusuri tangga dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya pagi-pagi begini? Sudah pukul sepuluh lewat, tapi hari Sabtu kan jatahnya tidur sampai siang.

Kibum tidak ada di bawah, tapi seorang gadis sedang membuat minuman di dapur. Dia berdiri membelakangi Nickhun, mengenakan sepasang _faded denim_ dan kemeja putih yang agak gombrong. Rambutnya panjang mencapai punggung. Nickhun mengerenyit. Siapa kah orang asing yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam rumah?

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu berbalik dengan gelas minumannya, dan hampir menjatuhkannya karena kaget. Tidak lama kemudian tampaknya dia baru menyadari bahwa Nickhun masih mengenakan piyama tidur kotak-kotak tanpa kaus, dan pipinya memerah.

"Kau siapa?" Nickhun bertanya dengan suara berat oleh kantuk. "Kibum mana?"

Gadis itu menunjuk tanpa suara ke arah perpustakaan keluarga, yang juga dijadikan ruang kerja dan belajar. Dia lalu berlari keluar, melupakan gelasnya.

Nickhun mengambilnya dari atas dipan. Teh herbal dengan banyak es batu. Sambil mengingat-ingat wajah gadis tadi, Nickhun menyeruput tehnya tanpa banyak bicara, lalu menjulurkan lidah. Pahit.

Victoria baru menyadari bahwa dia meninggalkan gelas minuman yang tadi dibuatnya di atas dipan. Tapi, kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilnya akan terlihat konyol sekali, jadi dengan serba-salah dia kembali menarik kursi dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Kenapa, kau terlihat terburu-buru?" Kyuhyun yang kebingungan melihat gelagat Victoria bertanya penasaran, bertopang dagu sambil mengerjakan bagiannya dalam tugas kelompok sejarah yang jadi PR mereka minggu ini. Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di rumah Kibum untuk menyelesaikannya.

Victoria menggeleng cepat. Dia masih ingat muka lelaki yang masih ngantuk tadi, menyapanya santai dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang laki-laki selain Papa bertelanjang dada, dan tiba-tiba saja dia jadi malu setengah mati. Rambut laki-laki tadi dipotong cepak dengan gaya tentara, ujungnya yang memanjang berdiri lancip. Usianya kurang lebih dua puluh, terlihat seperti Kibum dalam versi dewasa. Tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, dia bertanya pada Kibum, "Kau punya Hyung, Bum?"

Kibum mengangkat muka sebentar untuk menjawab, "Iya."

"Tadi kau ketemu Nickhun Oppa?" Kyuhyun mulai menginterogasi dengan senyum nakal, sejenak melupakan tugas yang masih belum diselesaikannya. "Kau kaget? Nickhun Oppa memang tampan."

Nickhun Kim, adalah cinta monyet Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun, tetangga sebelah yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu selalu jadi sebuah misteri. Nickhun akan pergi dengan teman-temannya yang keren sampai malam, bisa mengendara mobil ke mana-mana sendirian, dan sering latihan basket di garasi luar, sambil memamerkan lemparannya yang jitu. Sementara, dia dan Kibum hanya bisa bersepeda keliling kompleks, mengerjakan PR bersama, atau nonton di mal dan pulang sebelum pukul sembilan. Membosankan.

"Bum, Nickhun Oppa sudah punya pacar belum?" Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Kibum mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Sepertinya, tidak ada. Banyak yang suka menelepon, tapi belum ada yang dikenalkan secara resmi."

Waktu Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih SMP, Nickhun pernah punya pacar yang cantik, namanya Tiffany. Kyuhyun yang mengidolakan Nickhun sempat kecewa bukan main, tapi dengan cepat berbalik mendukung pasangan itu dan menjadikan mereka sebagai ikon cinta yang sempurna. Ia memata-matai mereka berdua, menyaksikan Nickhun menggandeng Tiffany, sampai ciuman pendek mereka di depan pintu, ketika mereka kira tidak ada yang melihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tiffany Unnie ke mana sekarang?"

Kibum berhenti menulis sesuatu di bukunya. "Tidak tau, tidak pernah dengar kabarnya lagi."

Tepat satu setengah tahun setelah Nickhun dan Tiffany jadian, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi. Biasanya setiap Sabtu, mereka akan keluar bersama, kadang bahkan memberikan tumpangan pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun supaya bisa ke _mall_. Tapi Tiffany sama sekali tak pernah datang lagi, dan baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tidak pernah benar-benar menanyakannya pada Nickhun. Lelaki itu pun sepertinya tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Menurutmu, kenapa dia tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini?"

"Mungkin putus."

Victoria merasa kurang nyaman mendengarkan kisah pribadi seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi dia diam saja. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Kibum menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan urusan Hyung? Aku sebagai adiknya tidak pernah bertanya-tanya begitu."

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar sindiran Kibum. "Heran, kenapa Kibum selalu pedas perkataannya. Nickhun Oppa sudah seperti Oppa sungguhan untukku, jadi wajar kalau aku peduli?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Menurutku, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Terserah." Kyuhyun berhenti menulis dan berpura-pura sibuk membaca komiknya, sebuah aksi ngambek setiap kali Kibum membuatnya kesal. Kibum menghela napas, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil segelas teh dingin, minuman kesukaan Kyuhyun. Hitung-hitung sesajen, supaya Kyuhyun tidak marah terlalu lama.

Victoria terdiam, kali ini tidak berusaha melerai. Tanpa disadarinya, ia kembali memikirkan spekulasi Kyuhyun mengenai kisah cinta Nickhun. Lelaki tadi... pasti menyimpan sebuah luka yang kelam.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #5: kembali ke masa lalu (Nickhun)**_

Nickhun membuka sedikit tirai di kamarnya, menjulurkan kepala untuk mengintip Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengantar kepergian teman mereka, gadis yang tadi ditemuinya di dapur. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan melalui jendela belakang mobil hitamnya sebelum pergi. Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti Kibum ke kebun belakang untuk santai-santai di trampolin usang kesukaan mereka.

Waktu masih kecil dulu, Kyuhyun paling senang merepotkan dia dan Kibum. Mereka kakak beradik sibuk menemani Kyuhyun bermain, walau Kibum paling malas bermain boneka-bonekaan. Kibum dan Nickhun juga yang mengajari Kyuhyun main sepatu roda dan _skateboard_ walau Kibum kesal kalau Kyuhyun jatuh lalu menangis. Lalu ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, Nickhun mulai menemukan teman-temannya sendiri, meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang baginya seperti anak kecil dibanding teman-teman barunya.

Namun, sekarang Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah besar. Kibum saja kini sudah hampir setinggi dirinya, dengan pendapatnya sendiri, tindakan memberontaknya, dan kesukaannya pada musik. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan muda yang bersemangat. Nickhun selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik yang disayanginya, apalagi dia tidak punya saudara perempuan.

Wajah gadis tadi kembali muncul di benaknya. Sosok dan posturnya sedikit mengingatkan Nickhun akan seseorang di masa lalu yang menguak luka lama. Nickhun menutup tirai, lalu mendesah. Kalau sedang sendu begini, kadang-kadang dia akan teringat pada Tiffany. Waktu High School dulu, mereka juga pernah seceria Kibum dan Kyuhyun, mengira bahwa mereka bisa mengatasi apa saja.

Butuh sebuah pengorbanan bagi Nickhun untuk menyadari bahwa cinta tidak seperti dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

Kibum berhenti memetik gitar ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk dua kali. Pasti Nickhun. Hanya Hyungnya yang punya kebiasaan itu; orangtuanya selalu menerobos masuk kamar Kibum tanpa merasa perlu mengetuk dulu.

"Mau makan, tidak? Mama dan Papa belum pulang. Macaroni and cheese?"

"Boleh." Kibum meletakkan gitarnya dan mengikuti Nickhun ke dapur. Makaroni keju adalah makanan favorit mereka berdua. Setiap kali orangtua mereka pergi, Nickhun dan Kibum pasti _camping_ di depan televisi sambil makan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kibum tidak banyak komentar saat Nickhun menyetel saluran ESPN sambil menunggu makanannya matang. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka nonton acara olahraga.

"Tadi, gadis bule yang datang ke sini itu siapa?"

"Victoria." Kibum menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Murid baru di kelas kita, pindahan dari Amerika. Vic itu anaknya Song Haekyo, model terkenal yang digandrungi Kyuhyun."

"Oh, pantas anaknya juga mirip model," komentar Nickhun. "Kyuhyun pasti sangat senang. Kalian masih sekelas?"

"Iya," kata Kibum, sambil meraih mangkuk makaroni yang masih hangat.

"Sekarang Kyuhyun cantik. Pasti banyak yang suka."

Kibum spontan menoleh. Jadi bukan hanya dia yang menyadari perubahan pada gadis yang satu itu. "Kami hanya sahabat," jawabnya defensif tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sekilas ekspresi bingung melintasi wajah Nickhun, tapi lalu dia tersenyum. "Aku, tidak bilang apa-apa." Melihat Kibum mulai memerah dan tidak nyaman, Nickhun menggoda lagi, "Memangnya kalian pacaran? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menyukai dia."

Kali ini, Kibum benar-benar terpojok. Dia pura-pura sibuk dengan acara televisi, padahal dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tim sepak bola mana yang sedang memimpin skor.

"Kalau memang suka, harus dikejar." Nickhun berkomentar iseng, geli sendiri melihat perubahan sikap adiknya yang biasa datar menjadi salah tingkah dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. "Nanti keduluan lelaki lain, lho."

"Sudah kubilang kami hanya sahabatan," bantah Kibum.

Nickhun terkekeh menertawakan polah Kibum. "Oke, oke." Mereka berdua mencoba duduk diam sambil mengunyah makaroni, tapi tawa kecil Nickhun masih belum surut juga.

Ekspresi Kibum berubah keruh, lalu dia melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah hyungnya dengan kesal. "Sdahlah, Hyung! Jangan tertawa lagi!"

Nickhun malah jadi tidak mampu menahan tawa, dia tergelak bebas sambil menikmati ledakan emosi yang jarang muncul pada wajah adiknya. Gemas, malu, dan gengsi sekaligus. Kibum benar-benar kena batunya.

*sursursure*

 **FRIENDSHIP**

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menyentuh ujung sepatunya dengan jari-jari terentang. Latihan _cheers_ hari ini lebih berat dari biasanya, sebagian besar karena pertandingan basket antar- High School yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun sudah dekat. Mereka semua harus berlatih ekstra keras untuk formasi piramida baru yang akan dilakukan pada pertandingan tersebut. Kyuhyun mengusap keringat dan merasakan otot-ototnya meregang, lalu bangkit untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Krystal, Luna, dan Im Nana sedang duduk bersila, membolak-balik halaman majalah _Elle_ terbaru yang dipesan khusus dari luar negeri.

"Lihat, _flats_ Chanel keluaran terbaru. Ini model sepatu yang dipakai murid baru itu, kan?"

"He eh. Sayangnya sangat sombong, tidak pernah mau bergabung dengan kita. Mentang-mentang ibunya model terkenal."

Kyuhyun mengangkat muka, sedikit terganggu dengan topik obrolan itu. "Maksud kalian Victoria?"

Im Nana mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet. "Iya, teman sebangku mu itu."

"Vic memang pendiam, tapi tidak sombong seperti yang kalian katakan. Mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa di lingkungan baru, ia baru pindah ke Seoul setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di luar negeri."

Krystal mengerenyitkan alis tanda tidak setuju. "Kau tau tidak, Sulli pernah mengajak dia untuk bergabung tim _cheers_ dan responnya menyebalkan sekali. Padahal, maksud kita-kita baik. Benar tidak?"

Sulli yang baru saja menyelesaikan _stretching_ -nya hanya tersenyum. " _No big Deal_ -lah, kalau masalah ini. Yang penting aku sudah mencoba ramah dengannya."

"Aku gerah saja melihat orang seperti itu. Sok kaya, borju, lalu memilih-milih teman. Aku jadi skeptis, benar tidak dia anaknya Song Haekyo?" Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat protes, Luna sudah menyambung, "Kita semua tidak pernah dengar dia menyebut nama Song Haekyo sekali pun. Pertemuan guru murid tempo hari, tidak ada pihak orangtuanya yang datang. Setiap hari pulang-pergi dengan sopir. Tidak ada yang tau di mana dia tinggal, dan dengan siapa. Kau kan temannya Kyu, masa dia tidak pernah cerita?"

Kyuhyun menelan kembali pembelaan diri yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Selama ini, setiap kali dia bertanya mengenai Song Haekyo, Victoria cenderung menghindari pertanyaannya dan hanya menjawab seperlunya. Jika tidak ditanya, Victoria hampir tidak pernah bercerita mengenai keluarga maupun dirinya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama beberapa saat mereka berteman, Kyuhyun tidak tahu banyak hal mengenai Victoria.

"Kita tidak punya bukti kalau semua itu bohong," protesnya lemah.

Sulli menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, lalu berkata lembut, "Kita bukannya menuduh Victoria bohong, Kyu. Justru karena tidak ada bukti itulah, kita jadi curiga. Kita hanya ingin menolong, mau menjadi temannya. Tapi, kita tidak bisa bantu seseorang yang tidak mau menjadi teman kita."

Kyuhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan ketika teman-temannya melanjutkan gosip mengenai murid kelas sebelah yang katanya menderita bulimia dan sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Pikirannya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar. Dia tidak percaya Victoria berbohong, tapi juga sepenuhnya mengerti alasan Sulli berkata begitu. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Kyuhyun menyandang tasnya dan beranjak ke luar.

Kibum sedang berbaring di atas bangku panjang di samping kebun sekolah dengan kedua mata terpejam ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan sebutir apel hijau, _snack_ hariannya setiap selesai latihan. Gerak-geriknya gelisah dan tidak bisa diam, mengganggu Kibum yang separuh terlelap. Akhirnya, Kibum mengambil posisi duduk dan mempersembahkan wajah datarnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab. Tidak lama kemudian, ia membalikkan pertanyaan lain. "Bum, menurutmu, Vic bohong tidak, dengan kita?"

Pembicaraanya tadi dengan Sulli dan teman-temannya mengalir keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kibum berdecak tidak setuju, geram karena sejak dulu dia tidak suka Kyuhyun bergaul dengan geng tersebut. Menurutnya, gadis-gadis seperti Sulli selalu menganggap diri mereka lebih baik dari orang lain. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, karena tanpa Sulli, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bergabung dengan tim _cheers_ yang begitu diidolakannya.

"Menurut mu, Vic itu pembohong, bukan?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa dia menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kita."

"Semua orang pasti punya masalah yang tidak ingin diceritakan pada orang lain, begitu juga dengan Vic. Kita tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam."

Kyuhyun mencerna kata-kata Kibum, lalu menggumam, "Aku mengerti. Yang penting, kita akan selalu ada untuknya saat dia membutuhkan teman, iya kan, Bum?"

Kibum mengangguk, kemudian kembali berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Jika seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dirahasiakan, dia tidak akan memaksa untuk mengetahui apa itu. Lagi pula, dia mengerti, karena dirinya sendiri mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin diungkapkannya kepada siapa pun.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #6: bertemu mama (Victoria)**_

Victoria melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan resah. Sebentar lagi bel pelajaran kelima akan berdering. Sejujurnya, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Angka yang menunjukkan kedewasaan, dan merupakan hari yang biasanya dirayakan secara besar-besaran oleh kebanyakan remaja seumurnya. Namun, yang Victoria inginkan bukan pesta mewah dan gaun lansiran rumah mode ternama, hanya seseorang yang menghabiskan hari istimewa itu bersamanya.

Waktu Victoria masih kecil, Mama selalu menemaninya merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Untuk memperingati hari spesial itu, biasanya Mama akan memasak, sesuatu yang jarang beliau lakukan. Mereka berdua akan membuat kue cokelat dan meniup lilin bersama-sama, lalu menonton film-film lama sampai malam. Tapi, pada hari yang sama empat tahun yang lalu, Mama harus menghadiri sebuah _fashion show_ penting di Paris. Sejak saat itu, Victoria tidak pernah lagi merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama Mama.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan murid-murid mulai berhamburan masuk ke kelas, diikuti dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu mengenai acara pentas seni. Victoria tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka katakan hingga Kyuhyun menyentuh pundaknya ringan, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertukar pandang sekilas.

"Ada apa, Vic? Kau terlihat sangat cemas?" Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar khawatir membuatnya kian gelisah.

Victoria tidak tahu apakah dia harus memberi tahu kedua teman barunya perihal rencananya untuk membolos pelajaran. Dia ingin sekali menjemput Mama, yang semalam menelepon untuk memberikan kabar baik mengenai kepulangannya ke Seoul. Semangat Victoria melambung jika mengingat Mama sepertinya sengaja memilih hari ulang tahunnya sebagai hari kepulangan, apalagi sudah hampir dua bulan dia tidak bertemu Mama.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Kibum yang tepat sasaran membuatnya terhenyak. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan dalam saku, memandangnya dengan serius. Entah mengapa Victoria merasa tenang, mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang ingin dan akan dilakukannya. Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Kalian mau ikut?"

Mereka bertiga duduk di sebaris bangku kayu di tengah bandara yang dingin, masing-masing menggenggam gelas minuman plastik yang sudah separuh kosong. Sudah tiga jam mereka duduk di sana, tapi yang ditunggu belum juga keluar.

"Pesawatnya terlambat, mungkin." Kyuhyun berusaha beralasan ketika melihat muram di wajah Victoria. "Atau mungkin dibatalkan."

"Tidak mungkin, Kyu." Victoria menunjuk layar besar yang menunjukkan jadwal penerbangan hari itu. "Pesawat dari Paris sudah mendarat sejak tadi."

"Mungkin bukan pesawat yang itu." Kibum, yang mulai merasa iba menambahi. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya petugas?"

Mereka mengelilingi seorang petugas yang tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka kembali duduk dengan kecewa.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, ya." Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Victoria, lalu cekikikan sendiri. "Kira-kira, akan seperti apa di kelas? Untung kita bolos pelajaran Kimia. Aku paling tidak bisa menghitung rumus-rumusnya yang jelimet."

Victoria mau tidak mau tersenyum, merasa terhibur oleh kehadiran Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Maaf, kalian jadi ikut membolos..."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah serius. Perlahan, digenggamnya tangan Victoria. "Vic, apa pun yang terjadi, seharusnya kau bercerita dengan kita. Baik susah maupun senang, kabur dari sekolah atau belajar bersama, libatkan kita. Bukankah kita sahabat."

Dari sudut matanya, Victoria melihat anggukan samar Kibum. _Sahabat_. Kata itu begitu asing baginya, sesuatu yang lebih intim dari kata _teman_ yang biasa digunakan, tapi dia merasa sahabat adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Selama ini Kyuhyun khawatir," timpal Kibum, "Dia kira kau tidak ingin berteman dengan kami."

"Sebenarnya kau juga khawatir, kan, Bum?" sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Mereka tertawa. Victoria menggigit bibir dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah sadar kalian merasa begitu. Sejak dulu, aku tidak punya banyak teman. Bisa dibilang, kalian adalah sahabat pertamaku."

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggamnya berdering. Suara Shin Imo, adik Mama yang tinggal bersamanya sejak kepulangan mereka ke Seoul, terdengar lebih khawatir daripada marah. "Vic, kau di mana? Jung Saem berkata kau tidak ada di sekolah."

Victoria menepuk dahi, menyadari kelalaiannya tidak mengabari sopir yang selalu menjemputnya sepulang sekolah. "Maaf Imo, aku lupa telepon. Aku sedang di _air port_ , mau jemput Mama. Tapi, sampai sekarang masih belum keluar."

Shin Imo seperti terhenyak di ujung sambungan telepon. Suaranya melembut ketika kembali bicara. "Vic, baru saja mamamu mengabari, katanya tidak jadi pulang hari ini karena akan ke Milan dulu sampai bulan depan."

Victoria merasa kebas seketika. "Mama... ada menitip pesan?" Keraguan imonya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Mama sama sekali tidak ingat pada dirinya. Dengan lemas, ia menutup telepon.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun, yang duduk di sebelahnya segera menoleh untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Mama tidak jadi pulang," jawab Victoria.

Seperti orang bodoh saja, menunggu berjam-jam lamanya untuk seseorang yang tidak akan datang. Seharusnya, dia tidak terlalu terkejut, karena sudah beberapa kali Mama membatalkan janji sebelumnya.

Victoria mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak mampu memaksakan senyum. Tanpa terasa, pandangannya memburam, dan ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil terisak pelan. Secara otomatis, Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bergetar oleh tangis. Kibum juga terdiam, Victoria merasakan tangannya yang besar ikut menepuk pundaknya. "Maaf..." Victoria berkata tersendat sambil berusaha menghapus air mata, tidak mampu mengungkapkan Kekecewaannya dengan kata-kata.

Tatapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak menyiratkan rasa kasihan, tetapi rasa sedih... seakan mereka juga merasakannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun mendekat untuk memeluk Victoria, menopang sebagian rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Mereka bertiga duduk berpelukan di tengah bandara, berusaha mengisi kekosongan hati satu sama lain.

Jung Saem, sang guru Kimia, berdiri di depan papan tulis dengan raut tidak senang. Tongkat yang sering digunakannya untuk menunjuk rumus diayun ke kiri dan kanan, kacamatanya yang jadul melorot ke hidung. Matanya menyipit penuh konsentrasi, memandang tiga murid nakal yang kemarin membolos mata pelajarannya.

Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Victoria berdiri dengan muka ditekuk, tidak berani memandang langsung ke arah Jung Saem. Namun, begitu beliau berbalik, mereka saling menyikut sambil menyembunyikan tawa.

"Apa alasan kalian membolos?" Pernyataan itu diucapkan sebagai pertanyaan.

Mereka bertiga kembali memasang ekspresi bersalah, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun bungkam.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Apa pelajaran saya begitu membosankan hingga kalian semua memilih untuk bolos?" Jung Saem menepukkan tongkatnya ke telapak tangan, lalu kembali bertanya, "Atau kalian merasa sudah pintar dan tidak perlu ikut kelas ini lagi?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menyilangkan tangan di balik tubuh, berharap mereka tidak dihukum berat. Semalam, dia dan Kibum sudah diomeli orang rumah karena pulang malam tanpa mengabari, belum lagi masalah membolos yang ketahuan karena pihak sekolah menelepon orangtua mereka. Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat muka, memasang ekspresi polos. "Maaf, Saem, kami tidak akan membolos lagi."

"Iya." Kibum dan Victoria membeo.

"Kalian masih tidak mau mengatakan alasan membolos kemarin?"

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Victoria bertukar pandang. "Kami tidak merokok, main-main ke _game centre_ , atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya, Saem," Kibum berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Iya, Saem, kami tidak berbohong," tambah Kyuhyun. " _Swear_."

Mata Jung Saem membulat mendengarnya. Sebelum sang guru tambah mengamuk, Victoria buru-buru menyambung, "Kemarin mereka membolos karena saya, Saem. Saya yang mengajak." Ketika mendengar pembelaan itu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera menyambar, "Bukan. Kami suka rela. Kami yang salah."

Jung Saem menghela napas berat, lalu menggeleng kesal. Tampaknya, tidak ada yang mau mengungkapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun begitu, ia percaya pada ketiga muridnya—Kibum dan Victoria selalu mempertahankan nilai baik, sedangkan Kyuhyun belajar keras untuk tidak mendapat nilai di bawah angka enam.

"Ya sudah. Supaya kalian kapok, saya akan memberikan hukuman berat."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, berharap dia tidak usah disuruh melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti membersihkan WC, membawa papan bertuliskan 'saya tidak akan bolos lagi', atau lari keliling lapangan seperti hukuman yang biasa diberikan guru-guru kepada murid yang nakal.

"Kalian harus mencuci bus sekolah yang ada di parkiran. Sampai bersih," ujar Jung Saem akhirnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan mata. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya lugu.

"Ya. Asal kalian janji tidak akan membolos lagi, apalagi saat jam pelajaran saya." Jung Saem tersenyum tipis sebelum mengeluarkan mereka dari ruang kerjanya. _Begini-begini, saya juga pernah muda_ , beliau lantas menambahkan dalam hati.

Dengan lengan kemejanya, Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengucur. Kibum dan Victoria juga bersimbah peluh sambil terus mencuci bus sekolah yang setiap hari digunakan untuk mengantar-jemput murid-murid SM High School. Bus bercat kuning, kotor dengan ban berlumpur dan bagian dalam yang penuh bekas makanan.

"Aish, busnya sangat jorok. Tidak tau anak-anak membuang apa saja di dalamnya." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dengan jijik saat menemukan sebentuk permen karet bekas di tepi jendela.

"Jangan bersantai, sudah hampir gelap" gerutu Kibum sambil terus menyorokkan kain untuk membersihkan kaca depan. Lahan parkiran sudah kosong dan hampir semua murid sudah pulang, sedangkan mereka masih belum menyelesaikan hukuman.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, tidak berhenti mengeluh sembari melakukan tugasnya. Sekarang, dia tahu mengapa Jung Saem memilih tugas ini sebagai hukuman. Tadinya, dia mengira hukuman ini akan lebih ringan dari mencuci kloset atau lari keliling lapangan, tapi ternyata mencuci bus adalah pekerjaan yang memakan waktu dan tenaga. Tahu begini, tadi dia akan mencoba bernegosiasi dulu dengan Jung saem.

"Sudah untung tidak dimarahi lebih lama," celetuk Kibum, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah. "Lebih baik diomeli berjam-jam, daripada harus banting tulang seperti ini. Yang menikmati juga bukan kita, tapi anak-anak yang pulang pergi naik bus ini."

Victoria bergerak ke sampingnya untuk membantu. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti, lalu memandang Kyuhyun sejenak dan tertawa kecil. Kibum pun ikut menatapnya dan entah mengapa tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan bingung. Hal itu hanya membuat kedua temannya tertawa lebih keras. Penasaran, ia berjalan menuju kaca spion dan memperhatikan refleksi wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di sana. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan kusam, berdebu, dan penuh keringat. Tanpa disadarinya, riasan mata tipis yang tadi dikenakannya bagaikan lumer dan mengaliri sisi-sisi wajahnya seperti dua riak sungai. Tatanan yang tadi pagi terlihat cantik kini berantakan.

Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan langsung panik dan buru-buru membersihkan wajahnya, tapi ketika menyadari keadaannya sekarang—basah kuyup dengan peluh, lelah dan kotor, ia justru mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan tertawa.

Kibum menyemprotkan percikan air dari selang untuk menggodanya, dan Kyuhyun berteriak kecil. Dia segera melupakan riasannya yang hancur untuk membalas Kibum, dan menarik Victoria bersamanya. Mereka bertiga masing-masing memegang lap, saling mengejar, saling membantu, saling bercanda hingga yang terdengar di parkiran itu hanya tawa.

Kibum menetap ban sepedanya yang kempes dengan kecewa. Sepeda itu tadi pagi masih terparkir rapi di bagian belakang sekolah, tapi sekarang roda di depannya telah rusak tak berbentuk.

"Ini, kena paku," komentar Kyuhyun. Sebuah paku yang lumayan besar memang mencuat keluar dari salah satu bagian roda yang tak begitu kelihatan. "Kita pulang jalan kaki saja."

"Aku antar kalian." Tiba-tiba, Victoria menawarkan dengan sedikit malu-malu, menunjuk Lim Ahjussi yang telah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun langsung ceria mendengar prospek akan diantar pulang dengan mobil Jaguar hitam yang beberapa minggu ini jadi objek kekaguman seluruh sekolah.

"Iya. Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa mampir di rumahku juga."

Kyuhyun bersorak gembira, dan Kibum menyikutnya sambil tersenyum. "Kyuhyun, seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh."

"Hehehe." Yang disindir tersenyum lebar, lalu menggamit tangan Kibum dengan lengan kiri dan tangan Victoria dengan tangan kanan. "Ayo, jalan."

Seperti prediksi Kibum, Kyuhyun girang bukan main saat menginjakkan kaki di karpet rumah selebritas. Dia tidak henti-hentinya berkomentar mengenai ini-itu, mulai dari pajangan antik koleksi keluarga Victoria, sampai foto-foto Song Haekyo yang memenuhi dinding. Victoria tersenyum sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang ekspresif, sedangkan Kibum hanya mendengus, tapi terlihat sama kagumnya.

Selama tinggal di sini, rumah Victoria belum pernah kedatangan tamu. Rumah ini lebih sering kosong daripada berpenghuni, dan seandainya ada pun, dia pasti hanya sendirian bersama imonya dan beberapa orang pembantu.

"Boleh lihat kamarmu, tidak?"

Victoria terperanjat, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Dia tidak terbiasa mengundang orang masuk ke kamarnya, tapi tidak tega melihat raut Kyuhyun yang begitu antusias.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki di atas karpet biru yang melapisi kamar Victoria, Kibum tampak yakin bahwa seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah melihat kamar semewah itu. Dinding kamar tersebut dicat biru muda, dihiasi beberapa lukisan dan foto dalam bingkai kaca yang terlihat eksklusif. Sebuah ranjang _double bed_ megah dengan seprai satin terletak di satu sisi. Meja belajar lengkap dengan rak buku yang memuat karya-karya sastra favorit Victoria terletak tidak jauh dari _built-in dressing room_ dengan pakaian cantik yang tergantung rapi. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dan jendelanya besar dengan tirai bermodel _Victorian_ , menutupi sebuah balkon luas yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang. Sudah bisa ditebak, desain kamar Victoria, seperti ruangan lain di rumah ini, adalah rancangan desainer interior yang sudah berpengalaman dan punya _taste_ yang tidak biasa. Di sudut kamarnya, ada sebuah papan khusus tempat Victoria menempelkan foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Kibum sedang membungkuk di hadapannya, mengamati lembaran polaroid hitam putih yang ditempel dengan paku payung.

"Ini bagus," katanya, menunjuk selembar foto. Objek foto itu adalah Song Haekyo. Foto itu diambil Victoria diam-diam ketika mamanya sedang melukis di _patio_. Jika sedang senggang, Mama hobi sekali melukis. Ekspresi Mama saat menggambar selalu istimewa—kombinasi antara emosi damai dan _dreamy_ sehingga Victoria tergoda ingin menangkapnya dengan lensa. Saat itu, Mama tidak sadar sedang dijadikan objek foto, sehingga hasilnya sangat berbeda dari foto-foto _modelling_ Mama.

"Ini Mamamu, kan?" Kyuhyun menarik lembaran itu dari tangan Kibum.

Victoria tidak pernah menunjukkan hasil fotonya kepada siapa pun, kecuali orang tuanya dan Shin imo. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Mama dan Papa bertanya mengenai karyanya yang terbaru sehingga Victoria lebih senang menyimpannya dalam sebuah album di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dia jadi canggung saat mendengar Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengomentari fotonya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan asal sentuh barang orang." Kibum mengambil kembali foto itu dan menempelkannya di tempat semula. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Serius, Vic, kamarmu sangat keren," puji Kyuhyun, matanya berbinar saat melangkah ke arah balkon dan merasakan sepoi angin. "Coba aku punya rumah sebagus ini. Rumahmu jauh lebih keren dari rumah-rumah selebritas yang biasa kutonton di _MTV_."

Victoria ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun pasti tidak tahu betapa sepinya berada di rumah sebesar ini sendirian, membuat rumah ini terasa lebih besar dari sebenarnya.

"Kamarku sempit, tidak ada setengahnya dari kamarmu," sambung Kyuhyun, masih dengan nada riang. "Waktu kecil, aku dan adikku Moonbyul berbagi, tapi untungnya sekarang kami punya kamar sendiri-sendiri. Di sini, pasti menyenangkan, luas sekali! Ada kolam renang, _gym_ pribadi... itu tempat apa?"

Victoria ikut melongok untuk melihat pojokan teduh yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. "Itu _patio_ tempat Mama melukis." Tanpa kehadiran Mama, tempat itu terlihat sepi, tidak terpakai."

"Mamamu masih belum pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan, seolah takut menyakiti perasaannya.

Victoria menggeleng. "Mama memang jarang pulang. Sibuk dengan jadwal _fashion show_ yang padat, belum lagi mengurusi butiknya yang baru. Aku sudah terbiasa kalau Mama pergi berbulan-bulan lamanya, kadang hanya kembali beberapa hari, langsung pergi lagi."

Sebenarnya, Victoria sedikit berbohong. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kepergian Mama. Setiap kali Mama pergi untuk jangka waktu lama dan tidak menghubunginya, Victoria merasa sedih. Setiap kali melihat sepasang anak dan ibu yang sedang bercengkerama, dia membenci Mama karena dia tidak bisa memiliki hal yang sama. Tapi, rasa benci itu pupus tergantikan oleh rasa rindu, dan Victoria hanya ingin Mama pulang.

"Jadi, kau hanya sendiri di sini? Bagaimana dengan..." Kalimat itu tidak terselesaikan oleh Kyuhyun, yang kini terlihat serbasalah.

Victoria mengulas senyum, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara mengenai keluarganya kepada orang lain, tapi kini rasanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi pengecualian. "Orangtuaku bercerai waktu aku masih kecil. Sekarang, Papa sudah menikah lagi dan tinggal di Taiwan."

Perceraian lima tahun yang lalu itu ditutupi sedemikian rupa hingga tidak terendus media. Mama tidak ingin privasinya terganggu sehingga lebih memilih membohongi publik walau pada akhirnya dilanda gosip yang lebih besar karenanya. Victoria tahu betapa besar perceraian itu melukai Mama, sampai kadang melupakan bahwa Victoria juga terluka oleh perpisahan orangtuanya. Lalu, dia baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak lagi berbicara sehingga Victoria tertawa. "Mengapa kalian jadi diam begitu?"

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun maju untuk memeluknya erat-erat. Dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kyuhyun berkata kepadanya, "Kalau kau kesepian, masih ada aku dan Kibum. Kau tidak sendirian."

"Iya, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan," tambah Kibum.

Victoria mengangguk dengan haru, tidak menyangka mereka akan bereaksi begitu. " _Thanks_."

Mereka beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat _snack_ , dengan Kyuhyun yang bercerita ringan tentang apa saja dan Kibum sesekali menimpali. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka bertiga memenuhi seluruh ruangan, dan untuk pertama kalinya Victoria merasakan suasanya yang hangat di rumah ini. Kali ini, yang menggema juga bukan sepi, tapi tawa.

.

Tbc

.

Ya begitulah, ff ini khas novel teelit Ina dan aku belum ada rencana menulis ending yang berbeda karena aku sedang fokus menulis ff lain kkkkk.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Happy Desember Ceria Kihyun.


	3. Chapter 3

SEKOLAH KECIL KYUHYUN DAN KIBUM

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, Victoria mendapat undangan dari Kyuhyun untuk mampir di rumahnya.

"Hari Selasa itu hari mengajar," ujar Kyuhyun dengan lagak penting. "Mau lihat Kibum mengsajari anak-anak kecil yang bandel? Ini pengalaman langka."

Kibum dengan cuek terus mendorong sepedanya keluar gerbang sekolah, melengos mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia sempat berbalik dan berkata pada Victoria, "Datang ssaja. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat Kyuhyun dikerjai anak kacil."

Kyuhyun cengengesan, lalu menarik lengan Victoria sebelum dia mampu berkelit. Mereka bertiga berjalan pulang ke arah rumah Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Kawasan perumahan tempat mereka tinggal terlihat asri dan terawat. Rumah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Kibum, mungil dan sederhana, bercat kuning gading dengan pekarangan yang tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi dipenuhi oleh tanaman berbagai rupa dan bunga warna-warni. Garasinya dibiarkan terbuka dengan barisan kursi-kursi plastik yang disusun rapi. Sekitar dua puluh anak antara usia lima sampai dua belas tahun memenuhi ruangan tersebut, memandang seksama ke arah papan tulis putih yang digantung di dinding. Pakaian mereka tidak bisa disebut layak, sedangkan kulit mereka gelap dan kotor. Wajah mereka terdapat ekspresi keras layaknya orang-orang yang sudah terbiasa menghuni jalanan, tetapi dalam pandangan mereka terpancar kepolosan dan tawa.

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk, anak-anak kecil itu langsung beranjak untuk mengerubunginya. Victoria berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di depan garasi, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

"Mama Kyuhyun membuka sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang kurang mampu," Kibum, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menjelaskan dengan suara pelan. "Keluarga anak-anak ini tidak mampu membayar biaya sekolah, jadi mereka bisa belsajar gratis di sini setiap minggu."

"Kau juga membantu di sini?" Victoria memandang dengan takjub ketika anak-anak kecil itu dengan riang berbalik menghampiri mereka dan menarik-narik celana panjang Kibum.

"Kibum Hyung, hari ini kita menyanyi lagu apa?" Mereka ribut berteriak-teriak, membuat Victoria terdorong ke belakang.

"Hari ini, kita ada guru baru," Kibum berkata dengan sabar pada mereka. Victoria belum pernah melihat ekspresi lembut yang kini ada di wsajah Kibum.

"Unnie siapa?" Salah satu dari mereka, seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek yang kasar karena terbakar matahari, mendongak untuk memandang Victoria. Victoria tersenyum kaku, lalu berjongkok sehingga pandangan mereka setara.

"Namaku Victoria," dia berkata.

"Noona bule, ya?" Anak laki-laki yang tampak bengal dengan kepala botak, ikut nimbrung. Victoria tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab dengan diplomatis. "Emmm, bisa dibilang begitu."

Tanpa memedulikan jawaban Victoria, anak-anak itu malahan berteriak ramai. "Horeee! Kita punya guru bule!"

"Kau bisa jadi guru bahasa Inggris," kata Kyuhyun padanya, lalu kembali sibuk meladeni murid-muridnya yang ribut sendiri. Ia memegang sebuah buku matematika, bersiap-siap untuk mengsajarkan perkalian pada sekelompok anak. Mama Kyuhyun tampak sedang menjelaskan kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia melalui tulisan di papan. Adik perempuan Kyuhyun, Moonbyul, sedang mengsajari beberapa anak untuk membaca dari sebuah buku dongeng yang sudah usang. Hati Victoria menghangat melihat mereka semua, lalu ikut duduk di salah satu bangku pendek untuk membantu.

Awalnya, senyum-senyum ceria anak-anak ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi, sekarang, dia justru tersenyum bersama mereka. Dia mengamati Kibum yang sedang duduk di pojokan dengan gitarnya, anak-anak yang mengelilinginya bernyanyi mengikuti nada. Seakan merasakan Victoria sedang memperhatikannya, Kibum mengangkat wsajah dan membalas senyumnya.

*sursursure*

POMPOM UNTUK KIBUM

Wish #7: Kyuhyun hadir di sini (Kibum)

Kibum memandang sekeliling dengan ragu. Tangannya yang erat menggenggam gitar mulai berkeringat karena gugup melihat orang-orang sudah berkumpul di arena podium. Acara Ulang Tahun sekolah tahun ini mengusung tema 'persatuan', yang berarti berbagai grup ekskul akan menampilkan acara. Tim basket unggulan sekolah mereka sedang berlaga di lapangan melawan tim dari Sekolah lain, grup ekskul seni bergabung dengan murid-murid kelas fotografi untuk membuat sebuah galeri mini di ruang-ruang kelas yang kosong, grup drama mengadakan pentas teater, dan masih banyak lagi. Tahun ini, kebetulan Kibum yang didaulat untuk memeriahkan acara dengan pertunjukan musik solo di atas panggung walaupun dia menolak mentah-mentah lantaran benci harus tampil di depan khalayak umum.

"Ayolah, Bum," waktu itu Kyuhyun yang merengek memaksanya setuju, "terima ssaja tawaran itu, kesempatan bagus."

"Aku tidak siap." Kibum menggeleng dengan alasan stadarnya. Sebenarnya, Kibum sudah punya ancang-ancang beberapa lagu ciptaannya, dan dia bukannya kurang latihan. Hanya ssaja ada satu hal yang ditakutkannya.

"Kau demam panggung?" Kyuhyun menebak jitu dengan raut jenaka. Sejak kecil, Kibum tergagap-gagap jika harus tampil di depan umum. Dia paling benci pidato dan public speaking saat dia harus menatap kerumunan orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Ditembak begitu, Kibum agak gelagapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum dan mendorong gitar kembali ke pangkuan Kibum. "Kau pernah berkata ingin menjadi pemusik profesional, bukan? Lagu-lagumu bagus. Kau tidak bisa selamanya sembunyi begitu. Siapa tahu di sana kebetulan ada pencarian bakat yang sedang mencari idola baru. Kau harus bisa mengatasi ketakutan itu."

Kibum termenung, sedikit kaget melihat betapa dewasanya gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, merasa sudah meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Kenapa? Kau kaget mendengarku berbicara seperti itu?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum malah ingin merangkulnya, tapi tentu saja (dan untung saja) tidak dilakukannya. "Kau akan datang kan? Melihat soloku."

"Pasti. Pukul berapa?"

"Jadwalnya, sekitar pukul sepuluh."

Raut Kyuhyun berubah, penuh rasa bersalah. "Yaah. Sepertinya tidak bisa Bum, aku harus cheer untuk tim basket. Pertandingannya mulai pukul sembilan."

Kibum ikut merengut. "Kalo begitu, aku tidak akan tampil." Walaupun terdengar kekanakan, Kibum tetap bersikukuh.

"Hanya karena tidak ada dukungan moral? Bum, kau harus naik panggung itu! Menyanyikan lagu mu! Tunjukkan pada semua orang kalau kau mampu." Kyuhyun mengguncang sedikit bahunya, mulai memaksa lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Toh, Kibum tidak pernah peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya.

"Selain untuk meramaikan acara sekolah, tentunya kau juga tidak ingin ketahuan demam panggung kalau harus menyanyi di depan umum, kan?" Kyuhyun dengan kesal berusaha memberi alasan. "Ayolah, demi aku. Ya, Kibum, ya?"

"Kenapa justru kau yang ribet?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Kibum, dengan serius berkata sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Karena kau bisa, Bum. Aku tau kau bisa." Jadilah Kibum menyanggupinya begitu saja. Sekarang, dia jadi menyesal, tapi sudah terlambat karena acara sudah mau di mulai.

"Bum, giliranmu lima menit lagi." Seungho menepuk bahunya sesaat sebelum menghilang di balik tirai panggung. Lima orang anggota band sekolah yang sedang memainkan lagu The Click Five hampir menyelesaikan encore mereka yang kedua. Kerumunan murid-murid sudah ramai memenuhi kursi penonton. Kibum melayangkan pandangan sekali lagi, mencari-cari sebuah sosok yang diharapkan ada. Tapi, yang dilihatnya hanya Victoria, yang melambai sekilas dengan Nikon tergantung di lehernya dan beberapa teman sekelas lain yang ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu.

Mengapa, kau harus memaksa aku ikut sedangkan kau sendiri tidak ada di sini? Kibum mengumpat, merasakan adrenalin dan keringat mengucur di belakang lehernya. Penontonnya sangat banyak dan sudah ada tanda-tanda penutupan lagu.

"Sekarang, mari kita sambut Kibum Kim, salah satu gitaris solo kita!" Tiba-tiba saja namanya disebut, diikuti dengan sorakan riuh-rendah para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan. Kibum ingin muntah. Dia ingin kabur. Tapi, Seungho sudah menepuk punggungnya dan menggiringnya ke panggung.

Kibum duduk di sebuah kursi yang dipasang di belakang mikrofon, kepalanya tertunduk. "Duh, mati aku," bisiknya sebelum mulai. Jari-jarinya lemas dan basah dengan keringat dingin.

Kyu, kau di mana?

*sursursure*

Wish #7: keberanian untuk Kibum (Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun mengacungkan pompomnya sambil meneriakkan Liv-Liv terakhir, dan merasakan adrenalin mengaliri darahnya, memompa jantungnya dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Tim basket putra sekolah mereka baru saja menyelesaikan permainan, dengan skor enam poin di atas skor lawan. Tim lawan tadinya membantai habis-habisan tim SM High School, tapi permainan mereka agak menurun di sesi kedua sehingga tim sekolah Kyuhyun dengan mudah mengejar skor. Permainan diakhiri dengan satu lemparan mulus dari tim lawan, yang sayangnya memantul di ring dan tidak jadi masuk.

Inilah yang disukai Kyuhyun dari cheerleading. Dia bisa menjadi pendukung, penggembira dan pemanis sekaligus. Tanpa kehadiran mereka, tim-tim basket pastinya akan loyo dan tidak bersemangat, begitu juga dengan penonton yang senang melihat gaya para gadis cantik di sisi lapangan. Seandainya permainan anggota tim buruk, para cheerleaders-lah yang menyoraki dan memberi dukungan moral, sedangkan jika mereka menang cheerleaders juga yang meningkatkan atmosfir kemenangan. Kyuhyun suka menjadi bagian dari sesuatu sepenting ini.

Jam karet di lengannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Kibum sudah akan naik panggung. Padahal, tadi dikiranya pertandingan basket akan selesai sebelum pukul sepuluh, tapi dengan salah satu anggota tim lawan yang sempat cedera, break yang diambil jadi lebih lama.

Dengan panik, Kyuhyun minggat dari tepi lapangan dan berlari menuju aula, tempat sebuah panggung besar telah disiapkan dengan speaker dan dekorasi megah. Panggilan Sulli yang memintanya tinggal tidak dihiraukannya.

"Kibum, Kibum..." Kyuhyun menggumam sambil terus berlari, menyeruak di antara kerumunan murid-murid berbaju bebas yang memadati sekolah. Tenaganya rasanya terkuras habis, badannya bersimbah keringat dan rambutnya bau matahari hasil kelamaan terpanggang di lapangan. Duh. Kibum pasti kecewa kalau aku tidak datang, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Kyuhyun sepanjang permainan basket berlangsung.

Padahal, Kyuhyun yang sibuk menceramahinya supaya mau naik panggung.

Padahal, Kibum sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatasi fobianya tampil di depan umum.

Padahal, Kibum sudah berlatih berminggu-minggu lamanya untuk lagu-lagunya.

Padahal, Kibum melakukannya demi Kyuhyun. Samar-samar, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum berjalan memasuki panggung, dan ia menyelinap masuk, berjingkat ke kursi penonton paling depan. Sekilas, dilihatnya wajah Kibum, kebingungan, gugup, dan kelihatan kelabu seperti sedang sakit, tidak juga menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun ada di antara kerumunan. Aduh, Kyuhyun cemas setengah mati, takut Kibum akan lari keluar sewaktu-waktu atau menyanyi sumbang saking gugupnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendapat ide brilian. Jika tim basketnya membutuhkan dukungan dan semangat, kenapa Kibum tidak? Kibum kan juga atlet-di bidang musik. Dia pantas mendapat penghargaan atas usahanya dan Liv-Liv yang sama kencangnya dengan mereka yang menggiring bola di lapangan. Sambil menarik napas dan meneguhkan tekadnya, Kyuhyun mengacungkan pompom merahnya sekali lagi, tinggi-tinggi di udara. Sebagian penonton mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya, membuat Kibum ikut menengok juga.

Sekarang saatnya. Dengan suara lantang, Kyuhyun meneriakkan kata-katanya satu per satu.

"K! I! B! U! M! Kibum!" Mukanya merah karena malu, apalagi dia satu-satunya gadis pemandu sorak di sana yang masih lengkap berseragam merah biru. Rambutnya diikat tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala, ditutupi headband putih, tangannya menggerakan pompom dengan semangat. Belum lagi gerakan melompatnya yang heboh, menyerukan nama Kibum seperti yang biasa dilakukannya untuk anggota tim basket di lapangan. Dia pasti terlihat aneh. Peduli setan, karena yang paling penting adalah menyemangati Kibum

"Gitaris paling oke! Kibum, maju terus!"

Pada awalnya, penonton hanya tergelak melihat aksinya, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka ikut menyebutkan namanya. "Kibum! Kibum! Kibum!" Nama itu bergema di seluruh ruangan, seperti sebuah mantra yang harus diucapkan.

Kibum melongo di tengah panggung, untuk sesaat begitu kaget sampai tidak bisa bicara. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melagakan gerakannya yang radikal dan berlebihan. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat karena nervous berubah merah karena malu. Malu setengah mati menjadi objek di tengah panggung dengan seluruh isinya meneriakkan namanya.

"Kibum! Kibum! Kibum!"

Dan, ketika seruan itu mulai surut, Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan paling menggemaskan yang pernah Kibum lihat. Kedua mata gadis itu berbinar, pipinya bersemu karena lelah, dan senyumnya lebar, seakan ingin mengatakan, "Aku percaya, Kibum. Kau pasti bisa."

Mau tak mau, Kibum tersenyum. Ada rasa tenang yang menyelimutinya ketika dia mulai memetik senar gitar dan melantunkan liriknya untuk melengkapi nada.

Jika tadi tidak ada dirimu, Kyu...

Bahkan, Kibum tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya nanti seandainya sahabatnya itu tidak ada di sini. Jadi, kali ini, dia akan melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun, seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya.

*sursursure*

CHANGMIN

Wish #9: mengenal gadis mungil berpompom merah (Changmin)

Changmin berjinjit sebisanya, mencoba mencari sekelibat sosok gadis berkuncir satu yang barusan mengundang tepuk tangan spektakuler karena aksi cheers-nya di samping panggung. Ia pertama kali melihatnya tadi pagi di barisan para cheerleaders tim SM High School yang menjadi lawannya di pertandingan basket kali ini. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu mengenai gadis itu yang mengusik perhatiannya.

Changmin ingin mengajaknya kenalan setelah pertandingan selesai, walau harus menelan rasa malu karena timnya kalah. Namun, gadis itu sudah keburu pergi. Hampir saja ia kehilangan jejak, tapi Changmin berhasil diam-diam mengikuti gadis itu sampai aula.

"Hai."

Gadis itu melongok bingung.

"Yang tadi di lapangan basket." Changmin mencoba mengingatkan, mengangkat sedikit jersey basketnya. Angka 7—Changmin Shim.

Untungnya gadis itu ingat. "Oh, iya. Kau kapten tim basket TX High School?"

"iya. Aku Changmin." Dijulurkannya sebelah tangan, yang disambut dengan satu jabatan ringan.

"Kyuhyun." Sang gadis menyebutkan nama. Jadi namanya Kyuhyun—dilihat daari dekat ternyata lebih manis lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bertanya basa-basi, "Kau mau menonton pensi juga?"

Changmin menggeleng cepat. "Ah, bukan. Aku sengaja mengikutimu ke sini."

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Mau mengajak berkenalan."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Melihat lawan bicaranya salah tingkah dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa, Changmin jadi tersenyum sendiri. Langsung ke titik pembicaraan adalah salah satu taktik kenalan yang selalu berhasil.

"Sekolahmu bagus," pujinya, berusaha menetralkan suasana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung, berusaha menguasai diri. "Iya, tim basketnya," selorohnya asal.

Changmin tertawa, menyadari bahwa dia sedang disindir tentang kekalahannya hari ini. "Lain kali, pasti tim basket sekolah kami yang menang," sahutnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, bahasa tubuhnya kini lebih rileks.

"Kita lihat tahun depan," balas Changmin.

Mereka berdua terdiam, saling berhadapan dengan senyum bodoh di wajah masing-masing. Sebelum terlambat, Changmin segera mengungkapkan maksudnya, "Aku bisa bertemu kau lagi? Boleh minta nomor telepon?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, semburat merah di wajahnya kembali lagi. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ternyata pemuda yang tadi membawakan permainan solo gitar di atas panggung. "Ayo pergi," kata pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. Sebelum pergi, dia tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Oke, kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Diberikannya lambaian selamat tinggal, lalu berbalik dan menghilang di antara kerumunan. Changmin terpaku, kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya.

.

"Siapa?" Kibum menggamit lengan Kyuhyun, menariknya ke kantin untuk membeli sebotol minuman dingin. Lagu-lagu itu berhasil dibawakannya, dengan baik—thanks to Kyuhyun—dan anehnya, dia tidak merasa gugup lagi. Setelah beberapa detik pertama, Kibum seperti tersedot masuk ke dunianya sendiri, melupakan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu dan hanya bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergabung dengan tangga nada. Ketika mendengar tepuk tengan yang bergemuruh, rasanya seperti baru menaklukan dunia, padahal yang ditaklukannya hanya panggung dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kapten tim basket lawan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil meneguk air putih dinginnya cepat-cepat, lalu mengipasi diri dengan selembar kertas. "Tadi tim mereka kalah dibantai tim sekolah kita."

"Lalu, untuk apa dia ada di sana?"

"Katanya, ingin mengajak kenalan."

Hah? Kibum hampir memuncratkan minuman di mulutnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik dengan cuek. "Namanya Changmin. Dia meminta nomor teleponku."

"Kau memberikannya?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

Mendengar respon pasif itu Kyuhyun memonyongkan bibir. "Ish, Kibum! Apanya yang bagus? Ini pertama kalinya ada lelaki mengajakku kenalan!"

"Kau bangga karena ini pertama kalinya, begitu?" Kibum menghabiskan isi botolnya dalam sekali teguk, lalu melanjutkan, "Tidak semua lelaki di dunia ini baik, Kyu. Kau harus berhati-hati, apalagi dengan model lelaki yang sembarangan mengajak gadis berkenalan."

"Negatif sekali pikirannya," Kyuhyun merengut, "Kau tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama"

Sudah ratusan kali Kyuhyun mengangkat topik itu, yang bagi Kibum lebih terdengar seperti dongeng yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dongeng yang membodohi orang!

"Aku beri tau, Kyu," dia memulai nasihatnya, "di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yang ada juga nafsu atau suka pada pandangan pertama, yang lalu disalahartikan sebagai cinta."

"Kau bicara begitu karena belum pernah mengalami," tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau pernah?" tantang balik Kibum.

"Belum. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya percaya, kan?"

Kibum menghela napas. "Terserah. Yang jelas, aku tidak percaya ada cinta yang seperti itu."

"Tidak romantis, iya kan, Vic?" Kyuhyun berbalik memandang Victoria yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya dengan semangkuk jajangmyun.

"Apa?" Victoria yang baru bergabung bertanya tak mengerti.

"Kibum tidak percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama," Kyuhyun mengadu, "Kalau kau bagaimana?"

Victoria tiba-tiba tersedak kuahnya, terbatuk cukup lama sebelum bisa menjawab. Wajahnya merah—entah karena matahari terik, jajangmyun yang kepedesan, atau fakta bahwa dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun itu. Akhirnya, dia menepuk dada sambil menengahi bijak, "Pendapat orang berbeda-beda, Kyu. Mungkin Kibum orang yang realis, sedangkan perempuan kan, lebih romantis."

"Maksudnya, pemimpi," Kibum mengoreksi, "tanpa logika."

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi. Victoria tersenyum, sudah terbiasa melihat dua sahabat itu bertengkar tak karuan. "Ini tentang lelaki yang tadi berbicara dengan Kyuhyun di aula?"

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan. "Namanya Changmin."

"Tampan," komentar Victoria."

"Iya, kan? Jadi menyesal tidak memberi nomor telepon padanya tadi," ujar Kyuhyun antusias.

Kibum melengos mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis yang mulai seru membicarakan lelaki itu. Dihabiskannya beberapa potong toppoki di piringnya, gusar masih mencongkel hatinya. Kadang-kadang, bukan maksudnya untuk ketus seperti itu, hanya saja Kibum tidak tahan untuk menasihati Kyuhyun yang sering kekanak-kanakan. Akhirnya, malah membuatnya kesal sendiri, dan Kyuhyun jadi ngambek. Padahal, maksudnya tadi ingin berterima kasih karena telah membantunya mengatasi demam panggung, tapi malah bertengkar dengan gadis itu. Dia memandang Kyuhyun sekilas. Kata 'terima kasih' itu berhenti di bibirnya, belum sempat terucapkan.

.

Victoria memperhatikan deretan foto-foto berbingkai yang dipajang di dinding kelas, juga judul dan namanya yang tercetak kecil-kecil di bawahnya.

Famili—by Victoria Song.

Tajuk itu digunakannya untuk foto mamanya yang dilihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun waktu sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tadinya, dia tidak cukup percaya diri untuk memamerkan hasil jepretannya di lorong sekolah, untuk dipertunjukan kepada semua orang. Tapi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun terus membujuknya, meneguhkan hatinya.

"Foto-fotomu bagus sekali, pasti banyak orang yang suka." Kyuhyun selalu berkata begitu walaupun Victoria merasa hasil karyanya masih amatiran. Kibum hanya meneliti detail-detail di fotonya dalam diam, lalu mengembuskan napas kagum dan berkata, "Foto-foto ini punya nyawa."

Karena itulah Victoria memberanikan diri menyumbang beberapa foto kolseksinya untuk galeri mini sekolah mereka. Foto-foto hitam putihnya kini dimuat di antara lautan foto-foto lain dengan beragam tema dan warna.

"Ini karyamu?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkannya. Nickhun, Hyung Kibum, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap foto yang sama dengan yang sedang dipandangi Victoria. Selembar foto bertajuk Friends yang dilapisi dengan bingkai kaca.

"Iya," jawabnya, canggung.

Objek foto itu adalah sebuah kincir angin plastik yang sering dimainkannya sejak kecil. Kemarin, ia menemukannya di kolong ranjang, sudah berdebu, tapi masih bisa berputar dengan baik. Victoria membersihkannya dan meletakannya di tepi jendela, supaya benda itu bisa kembali berputar karena angin. Ketika Kibum dan Kyuhyun datang waktu itu, Victoria memotret mereka dari balik sayap-sayap kincir angin. Di foto itu, Kyuhyun sedang tertawa, sedangkan Kibum tersenyum.

Nickhun menyentuh foto itu, ujung jarinya membelai wsajah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang hanya samar-samar terlihat di balik gerakan kincir angin.

"Foto yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

Victoria dan Nickhun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, sama-sama mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang belum mereka sadari.

*sursursure*

Wish #10: berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun (Kibum)

Kibum berhenti di depan trampolin, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke permukaanya, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersila di atasnya ikut terguncang-guncang. Kyuhyun, yang sore ini mengenakan celana pendek warna pink terang dan jaket hoodie putih dengan topinya menutupi kepala, sedikit merengut melihat Kibum ada di sana. Dia masih sedikit kesal akibat obrolan tadi siang di kantin.

Kibum membetulkan posisi duduknya di atas trampolin, memainkan nada pada gitarnya dan bersenandung ringan. Trampolin yang dipasang di kebun belakang rumahnya ini adalah tempat favoritnya dengan Kyuhyun. Waktu kecil, dia merengek supaya dibelikan sebuah trampolin besar. Setiap hari mereka berdua melompat-lompat diatasnya sampai capek, kemudian berbaring terlentang di sana sambil menengadah memandang langit yang membentang luas. Kini mereka berdua sudah terlalu besar untuk berbagi ruang di trampolin itu, tapi tetap saja mereka suka melakukannya.

"Berisik." Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi telinganya, aksi memboikot yang membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Sudalah, jangan marah lagi." Disenggolnya Kyuhyun sedikit, tapi yang disikut bergeming. "Kyu, aku serius. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa?" Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap-siap menerima sesuatu.

Kibum tersenyum lagi. Ulah gadis ini selalu membuatnya kewalahan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya tertawa. "Ini bukan hadiah semacam itu."

"Bisa dimakan, tidak?"

"Tidak bisa!" Dengan gemas, Kibum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun ringan. "Hanya lagu."

"Lagu?"

"Iya." Kyuhyun memeluk lutut, memandang Kibum yang sudah siap dengan gitarnya. "Tadi kau sudah menyanyikan lagu untuk pentas seni. Ada lagi?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Lagu-lagu yang tadi aku nyanyikann untuk kepentingan sekolah. Tapi, yang ini aku mau menyanyi untukmu."

"Untukku?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, berubah bersemangat.

"Iya, karena kau sudah mendukungku untuk tampil di panggung. Mau mendengarkan?" Kibum berdehem sedikit, lalu mulai memetik gitarnya, memainkan versi akustik dari salah satu lagu favorit Kyuhyun.

And friends come and go,

But people like you are hard to find,

And times just goes to show,

I wouldn't change a thing

I owe it all to yo I always know,

How lucky I am to have you here beside me, So before I go,

I wanna say

Thank you, thank you, thank you

(Thank You - Katana)

Kibum terus bermain sambil bersenandung, dengan Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan tanpa berkedip. Seulas senyum hadir di wajah keduanya, sebentuk tenang yang sangat nyaman.

Akhirnya, Kibum memang tidak berhasil mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak perlu melakukannya, karena Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Kyuhyun sudah memiliki lagu itu.

*sursursure*

ES KRIM MATCHA DAN NOMOR TELEPON

Changmin menunggu di dalam mobilnya, satu tangan memeluk setir dan satunya lagi sibuk merapikan rambut menggunakan refleksi kaca spion yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah hampir pukul tiga, sebentar lagi murid-murid SM High School pasti akan bubar. Dia berharap Kyuhyun ada di antara kerumunan murid yang akan keluar melewati pagar depan itu.

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang ambigu dan penolakan halus untuk memberikan nomor teleponnya membuatnya makin penasaran. Biasanya, jika gadis-gadis remaja berhadapan dengannya, mereka akan berubah malu-malu dan lebih sering tertawa centil sambil memutar rambut dengan jari. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan segera menuliskan nomor telepon mereka di secarik kertas, menyelipkannya di saku jaket Changmin atau bahkan ada yang pernah menuliskannya di jendela mobilnya dengan sebentuk lipstik merah. Tapi, gadis yang satu ini tidak begitu, dia dengan mudahnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan langsung pergi seakan tidak peduli jika tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Changmin belum pernah merasa ditolak seperti ini, dan seperti kata orang, penolakan berarti pengejaran yang lebih kukuh. Egonya telah tersentil oleh seorang cheerleader Sekolah seberang.

"Kau Shim Changmin, kan?" Bau parfum yang menyengat—Britney Spears Fantasy yang teramat manis aromanya—menyumbat hidung Changmin. Dia menengadah dan menurunkan kaca mobil lebih rendah lagi. Seorang gadis cantik berseragam dengan roklipit superpendek sedang membungkuk menatapnya, tiga orang gadis lain di belakangnya berbaris seperti pengawal. "Aku Sulli, kapten tim cheers yang kemarin Sabtu hadir di pertandingan," Gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Changmin menjabatnya ringan, tapi tangan sang gadis yang dingin dan ringkih tidak segera melepaskan tangannya.

Sulli tersenyum menggoda, mengelus-elus helaian rambutnya yang dicat kemerahan. "Ada apa datang ke sini? Mencari seseorang?"

Right on cue, pikir Changmin, karena saat itu dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang berjalan keluar dengan ranselnya, seorang gadis bule yang sangat tinggi di sampingnya dan lelaki yang kemarin solo dengan gitarnya sedang membopong alat musik itu di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat, Changmin keluar dari mobil, lalu berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hai!" sapanya ceria. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, menatapnya aneh walau di bibirnya tersungging senyum senang.

"Halo, Changmin." Changmin senang Kyuhyun mengingat namanya. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu."

Didengaranya Sulli terkesiap sedikit, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan yang termanikur rapi. Tiga gadis di belakangnya meniru gerakannya hampir serentak.

Kyuhyun juga tampak kaget, tapi lalu dengan sigap memperkenalkan dua orang temannya. "Kenalkan dulu, ini Victoria, dan ini Kibum, teman-teman sekelasku." Changmin menyambut jabatan tangan Victoria, lalu Kibum—entah kenapa yang ini malah tampak kurang senang. "Ada apa mencariku?"

Changmin mengantongi kacamata hitam Oakley-nya di saku, lalu menunjuk mobilnya. "Kuantar pulang."

"Tapi, aku pulang dengan teman-temanku."

Penolakan lagi. Changmin tersenyum, tidak menyerah. "Kalau begitu aku datang lagi besok."

"Tunggu!" Seperti yang diduga, Kyuhyun berlari mengejarnya, meninggalkan sekelompok temannya yang terlihat agak kaget juga. "Tidak usah," katanya, "aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Changmin menatap gadis mungil yang menggenggam tali ranselnya erat-erat, dengan tegas mengatakan tidak. "Kau tahu tidak kenapa aku datang ke sini?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Minggu lalu, kau bilang kau akan memberi nomor telepon kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Rona merah jambu mewarnai pipi Kyuhyun sekarang ketika dia teringat janji itu. "Jadi kau datang untuk meminta nomor teleponku?"

Changmin angkat bahu. "Kalau boleh, aku juga mau mengantarmu pulang. Boleh? Pasti sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Gratis es krim pula."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kalau kubilang tidak, besok kau akan datang lagi?"

"Seterusnya sampai kau berkata ya."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, mendesah dengan canda. "Bukan main. Masa' aku harus pindah sekolah supaya tidak dikuntit?"

Changmin membalasnya dengan tawa juga. "Tidak usah seekstrem itu, cukup satu jam saja hari ini dan aku tidak akan ganggu kau lagi."

Kyuhyun tampak memikirkannya sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengalah. "Ya sudah. Satu jam. Tumpangan pulang, plus es krim."

"Sip!" Changmin menyeringai menang.

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk memberi tahu Kibum dan Victoria, juga menyadari bahwa Sulli masih menyaksikan interaksi itu dengan mata terbelalak. Dari dulu, teman-teman cheerleader Kyuhyun memang selalu bilang bahwa kapten tim basket Sekolah seberang sangat populer. Tampan, kaya, dan charming. Sekarang, mereka melihatnya dalam jarak dekat, sedang flirting dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bum, Vic, aku pulang bersama Changmin hari ini." Kyuhyun melihat raut wajah Kibum berubah, sedangkan Victoria hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Pulang bersama dia?" Kibum jadi berang. "Kau tidak takut diapa-apakan?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang penuh permohonan. "Kibum... Jangan seperti nenek-nenek, begitu. Hanya satu jam. Lalu langsung pulang."

"Tapi, kau tidak mengenalnya!"

"Ya itu tujuannya dia datang, mau mengajak kenalan."

Victoria segera menyentuh lengan Kibum. "Sepertinya, dia bukan orang jahat, Bum. Kyuhyun juga pasti bisa jaga diri."

Tanpa membaca situasi dan usaha Victoria membujuk Kibum, Kyuhyun malahan semakin menambah minyak pada api. "Iya! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ekspresi Kibum sulit dibaca, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk enggan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke mobil Changmin, membiarkan pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan mempersilakannya masuk. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu meluncur pergi, Kibum dan Victoria memandangnya sampil menghilang di tikungan.

"Aku Hanya tidak percaya dengan lelaki itu," kata Kibum ketika dia melangkah lagi untuk mengambil sepedanya. Victoria berjalan di sampingnya, mendekap beberapa buku pelajaran sambil larut dalam pikiran. "Aku mengerti kau khawatir," katanya lembut. "Tapi, Bum, mungkin saja ini cinta pertamanya Kyuhyun."

Kibum terhenyak.

*sursursure*

Wish #11: nomor telepon Kyuhyun (Changmin)

Seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun belum pernah naik mobil senyaman ini; sedan BMW biru tua dengan interior yang sudah dimodifikasi sehingga kursinya lebih lebar dan nyaman. Ada satu set perlengkapan televisi dan GPS dengan voice command, juga CD player yang sekarang memutarkan lagu In A Rush milik Backstreet.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah miniatur pemain basket di atas dashboard ke arah Changmin yang sedang menyetir dengan tangan kanan. Sang kapten basket TX High School memang tampan, yang satu ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping model atlet, berisi tapi tidak terlalu kekar seperti ahli angkat besi. Rambutnya dipotong rapi dan tidak menyentuh telinga, ditata dengan gel seadanya sehingga memberikan kesan berantakan. Kulitnya kecoklatan hasil latihan rutin di bawah sinar matahari, sedangkan senyumnya ramah, mencerminkan kesan easygoing. Pemuda ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada Nickhun yang selalu wangi, rapi, dan bersih. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia sempat, menganggap ajakan kenalan waktu itu tidak lebih dari candaan belaka walau sempat menyimpan secercah harapan bahwa cinta yang manis suatu hari akan datang kepadanya. Ketika ia mulai melupakan kejadian tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Changmin kembali muncul di hadapannya, menawarkan kesempatan kedua. Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pertanda.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kafe gelato. Lagi-lagi, Changmin membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, sebuah aksi yang memberi nilai plus di mata Kyuhyun.

"Mau es krim apa? Kutebak, rasa cokelat."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku suka es krim matcha. Green tea gelato."

Kening Changmin sedikit berkerut. "Oh ya? Tidak kusangka."

"Bukan berati aku tidak suka cokelat." Candaan ini dibalas oleh senyum Changmin. Mereka berdua menempati sebuah meja kosong di pojok, masing-masing asyik dengan pilihannya. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun agak deg-degan; dia belum pernah pergi berdua dengan lelaki selain Kibum. Kalau sedang berduaan dengan lelaki yang baru saja dikenal, enaknya harus mengobrolkan apa? Bagaimana harus bersikap?

"Lelaki yang tadi pacarmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat muka, melupakan sejenak monolog senyapnya. "Yang mana? Kibum?"

"Iya, lelaki yang bawa gitar itu. Sepertinya, dia kurang senang melihatku."

Kyuhyun tergelak kecil. "Ah, perasaanmu saja mungkin. Kibum memang orangnya begitu, agak galak, tapi sebenarnya perhatian. Dia sahabatku dari kecil."

"Mungkin dikiranya aku playboy yang tidak bisa dipercaya," canda Changmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti menyuap es krimnya, lalu bertanya dengan lugu, "Memangnya kau begitu?" Wajahnya begitu polos sehingga Changmin tertawa.

"Ya tidaklah. Aku tidak punya pacar."

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun meras sedikit lega. Tapi, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk meledek dengan nada skeptis,"Masa orang sepertimu tidak punya pacar?"

"Orang seperti apa?" Changmin balas bertanya, seakan ingin memancing reaksinya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah lagi dan ia menunduk maul, merasa salah bicara.

"Yah... orang yang populer sepertimu. Banyak teman-temanku yang berkata kalau kau lelaki ideal yang diinginkan gadis-gadis."

"Menurutmu, aku begitu...?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku belum mengenalmu." Changmin tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tampak sangat Natural di wajah itu. Perlahan, Changmin menjulurkan sebelah tangan dan menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut dan bertahan di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum menariknya kembali. Kyuhyun agak terkejut dan sedikit menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dengan salah tingkah.

"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tadi ada bekas es krim di wajahmu..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar, mengutuk diri sendiri karena bersikap begitu kaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Changmin memutarkan lagu-lagu top forty yang juga menjadi favorit Kyuhyun. Perlahan, tetapi pasti, rasa canggung di antara mereka melumer, terganti oleh pembicaraan seru. Kyuhyun bercerita mengenai sekolahnya, perlombaan cheerleading yang akan diadakan bulan Desember, dan segudang aktivitas lain yang biasa diikutinya. Changmin tertawa mendenghar jokes-nya, juga berbagi cerita mengenai dirinya sendiri. Melalui ceritanya, Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau Changmin adalah anak tunggal, dan ulang tahunnya hanya berbeda lima hari dengan Kibum, sama-sama berzodiak Capricorn walau sifat mereka berbeda jauh.

Kyuhyun hampir saja merasa kecewa ketika perjalanan mereka berakhir, seperti Cinderella yang sudah harus berlari pulang pada pukul dua belas malam. "Thanks sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Tunggu. Kau lupa sesuatu."

Kyuhyun merogoh saku bajunya, memeriksa apa yang kelupaan. "Apa?"

"Nomor telepon."

Kyuhyun tertawa sumringah, bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pulpen untuk mencatat nomor teleponnya pada secarik kertas. Namun, sebuah ide iseng muncul, dan dengan raut nakal, dicoretkannya deretan angka itu dengan lipstik pink yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Mengikuti gaya flirty perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dilihatnya dalam film, diselipkannya kertas tersebut dalam saku kemeja Changmin. "Supaya aku tidak berutang lagi dengan mu," ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Changmin yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi melongo bercampur kagum.

.

Tbc

.

Semoga kali ini minim typo karena hanya aku cek sekali. Setelah upload aku baru sadar kalau chap kemarin full persahabtan, yang ini baru mulai romancenya #kemarinNgapainAja.

Ff ini remake dari novel dengan judul sama 'Refrain' dan baru tahu dari review juga kalau ternyata dibuat film pula. Pada dasarnya setiap membaca sesuatu yang menarik aku ingin berbagi, tetapi aku sering kalah dengan diriku sendiri.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Happy Desember ceria Kihyun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wish #12: cerita kakak (Moonbyul)**_

Moonbyul yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisika di atas meja makan, melirik kakak perempuannya dengan bingung. _Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kakak hari ini_ , dia menyimpulkan. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mondar-mandir di depan meja telepon, sampai akhirnya duduk termenung dengan raut _dreamy_ di wajahnya. Mama yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Moonbyul masih tidak mengerti juga apa yang telah terjadi pada kakaknya.

Setiap kali telepon berdering, Kyuhyun akan terlonjak dari kursinya dan mengangkatnya dengan waswas. Wajahnya berubah kecewa jika telepon itu ternyata bukan untuknya. Ketika telepon itu masih juga tidak berdering untuk jangka waktu yang lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan duduk di samping adiknya.

"Moonbyul"

" _Hmmm?_ "

"Mau mendengar cerita, tidak?"

Moonbyul meletakkan pulpennya, berhenti menuliskan rumus-rumus yang membuat otaknya mengepul. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun selalu bercerita mengenai apa saja. Kadang-kadang, Kyuhyun suka membangunkannya di tengah malam, lalu membisikkan sebuah rahasia di telinganya. Moonbyul menyukainya, hal itu membuatnya merasa penting dan dipercaya.

"Cerita apa?"

Dulu cerita Kyuhyun penuh dengan dongeng fantasi tentang seorang pangeran rupawan yang menyelamatkan seorang putri dari negri yang sangat jauh. Hari ini, Kyuhyun bercerita tentang seorang murid laki-laki sekolah sebrang yang tampan, yang mengantarnya pulang dan meminta nomor teleponnya.

"Jadi yang dari tadi kakak tunggu itu telepon dari dia?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun sarat dengan kebahagiaan dan rahasia. "Iya. Namanya Changmin."

"Orangnya seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun menjelaskan rupa pangeran tampannya—tidak berkuda putih, tapi lengkap dengan sedan biru yang mewah. Kapten tim basket, walau sempat kalah di pertandingan kemarin. Senyum yang menarik, suara yang menggetarkan, sosok yang sempurna.

"Memangnya ada, orang yang sempurna di dunia ini?" Moonbyul ingin tahu.

"Sempurnya itu relatif," jawab Kyuhyun, senyum itu masih enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

Telepon berbunyi. Segera setelah satu dering, Kyuhyun menyambar gagangnya. Tiba-tiba, ekspresinya berubah cerah, dan dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Moonbyul sambil terus mengobrol di telepon. _Ini dia_ , bisiknya sambilk menunjuk-nunjuk telepon.

Oh. Moonbyul ikut tersenyum, akhirnya mengerti. Kakaknya ternyata sedang jatuh cinta.

*sursursure*

 **KISS**

 _ **Wish #13: segala sesuatunya untuk tidak berubah (Kibum)**_

Kibum sebal setengah mati. Pasalnya, dari satu jam yang lalu, yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun Hanya satu hal—Changmin. Setelah diantar pulang waktu itu, mereka ternyata membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi. Kesalnya lagi, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu pulang bersama lelaki itu. Wajahnya selalu berbinar-binar ketika bel terakhir berdentang tepat pukul tiga sore, lalu dia langsung melesat keluar ke arah parkiran.

"Jadi, hari Sabtu nanti aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian." Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka bertiga baru saja menyelesaikan kelas lab Biologi, dan kini merapikan alat-alat yang tersebar di atas meja sebelum pulang.

"Hanya aku dan Kibum yang pergi berdua...?" Victoria mengeluh kecewa. Hari Sabtu nanti mereka bertiga sudah berjanji untuk nonton film _action_ terbaru di _mall_ , sekaligus mencoba tempat makan _sushi_ yang baru buka di sana.

"Maaf..." Kyuhyun melekatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada untuk memohon maaf. "Sekali _iniii_... saja. Kali ini penting."

Kibum membuang muka. "Kalau begitu, hari ini saja kita menonton, setelah pulang sekolah langsung ke _mall_."

"Ide bagus," dukung Victoria.

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun membungkuk minta maaf. "Aduh... hari ini aku juga tidak bisa. Akan pulang bersama Changmin, sambil mencoba _yogurt smoothie_ di _counter_ Boost yang baru dibuka."

Kali ini Kibum menggeram tak sabar. "Jadi, kapan kita bisa berkumpul bersama?" Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun tidak bertandang ke rumahnya. Padahal biasanya gadis itu selalu datang setiap sore setelah makan malam, entah hanya untuk mengobrol atau minta diajari Matematika. Sekarang, jangankan menelepon atau menumpang sepeda Kibum, setiap pagi dan sore selalu diantar jemput oleh 'sopir' barunya.

"Hari Minggu!" Kyuhyun berjanji. "Minggu pagi. Nanti kubuatkan _apple struddle_ untuk kalian berdua."

Belum sempat Kibum berkata apa-apa, sedan biru itu meluncur memasuki parkiran sekolah. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tasnya dan berlari kecil untuk menyambutnya. Kibum menghela napas. Bagian belakang sepedanya kosong. Walaupun dulu setiap hari punggungnya habis ditepuk-tepuki dan dia harus mendengarkan celoteh ringan tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting, rasanya Kibum lebih senang begitu daripada hanya bersepeda pulang sendirian.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #14: ... (Kibum)**_

Sore hampir berganti malam. Warna biru langit sudah pecah, berganti dengan kombinasi ungu oranye yang menyerupai palet warna dari olesan kuas. Kibum menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di atas trampolin mereka, sebelah tangannya menggenggam plastik berisi satu gelas _stereofoam_ dengan label _Boost_ tercetak di tengah-tengah. Kyuhyun tadi berlari ke sini untuk menunggu Kibum selesai makan malam, rencananya ingin membawa oleh-oleh satu gelas smoothie buah untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan sahabatnya itu. Padahal, dulu, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Akhir-akhir ini, dia juga kangen mendengar nyanyian Kibum yang serak-serak basah diiringi petikan gitar yang lembut.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, Kyuhyun jadi bosan. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya mengantuk, dan dia terbuai dalam lelap di bawah langit sore.

Kibum ingin membangunkannya, tapi tidak jadi. Ingin juga mengisenginya dengan menggambar kumis di atas bibirnya dengan spidol, tapi tidak tega. Jadi dia hanya duduk menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur, menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk membelai helai-helai halus yang membingkai wajahnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur seperti anak-anak. Seperti seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja mendapatkan lolipop kesukaanya, lalu mengisapnya habis sampai tertidur. Seperti seorang gadis kecil yang menyimpan senyum dalam tidurnya, dan akan bangun bersamanya juga.

Entah apa yang membuat Kibum tergugah. Seulas senyum lembut menyelinap di wajahnya yang biasa berekspresi keras. Dia menunduk, ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir gadis itu pelan.

Dengan wajah memerah, dia kembali ke posisi duduknya, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #16: melihat Kyuhyun tidak jadi pergi (Kibum)**_

Kibum menyingkap tirai jendela kamarnya sambil setengah mengintip. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, kembali ditutupnya tirai tersebut sambil mengembuskan napas yang memburu. Lima menit kemudian, ia kembali mengintip. Begitu seterusnya sampai deru mobil terdengar samar-samar di kejahuan. Mobil BMW biru tua milik Changmin berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Kibum melihat gadis itu setengah berlari keluar, mengenakan terusan merah jambu dipadu dengan sepatu berwarna senada, rambutnya diurai hingga menyentuh bahu.

Wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar penuh antisipasi, seakan dia sudah menunggu kedatangan Changmin sejak tadi.

Changmin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan memutar ke arah pintunya sendiri. Kibum melihat sebuket mawar merah dalam genggamannya.

 _Cih. Hanya playboy yang membawa bunga untuk gadis_ , hatinya tidak tahan untuk tidak berdesis sinis.

Mobil itu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpaku di depan jendela dengan tatapan kurang senang. Akhirnya, disambarnya telepon dan segera menekan nomor Victoria.

"Ayo pergi keluar."

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #17: percakapan bersama Kibum (Victoria)**_

Victoria agak terkejut ketika Kibum meneleponnya barusan. Tadinya, ia mengira janji mereka untuk menonton bersama dibatalkan, berhubung Kyuhyun tidak bisa hadir. Sejam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berdiri bersebelahan di hadapan poster-poster film di sebuah teater bioskop. Kibum tidak bicara, dengan kedua tangan dalam saku bajunya—hari ini ia mengenakan kaus _band_ warna hitam dan _jeans_ belel serta sepasang sandal.

Victoria menunduk menatap pakaiannya— _skinny jeans_ dan atasan lengan panjang putih berkerah sabrina, dengan rambut dibiarkan tergerai. Dia hanya mengambil pakaian yang paling praktis dari lemarinya, dan kini sedikit menyesali pilihannya yang sederhana. Apalagi, ini kali pertama dia pergi berdua dengan lelaki, tepatnya... _dengan Kibum_.

"Ingin menonton apa?" Kibum menunjuk pada barisan poster film di balik lemari kaca, tampaknya tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk memilih. Victoria mengulum senyum, tiba-tiba saja menyadari mengapa Kibum begitu uring-uringan hari ini. "Sebenarnya, Bum, _you look like you'd rather be anywhere but here_."

Ketika mendengarnya, Kibum langsung mengangkat wajah dengan raut bersalah. " _Sorry_ , Vic. _Mood_ ku sedang sangat buruk."

Victoria menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita minum kopi?"

Mereka masuk ke sebuah kedai kopi mungil di sudut lantai tiga, tempat yang lengang tanpa pengunjung, hanya seorang barista yang menunggu di balik _counter_ dengan wajah bosan. Victoria meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja dan Kibum melihat sudut kamera Lomo merah yang menonjol dari tas itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran... sejak kapan, kau hobi memotret?" Victoria tersenyum sendu, mengingat kali pertama ia memegang sebuah kamera dan merasakan berat benda itu di tangannya yang mungil. Membiarkan tangan yang kokoh membimbing jemarinya untuk menekan tombol, dan suara yang berisik di telinganya, _tahan napas_... _dan, klik_.

"Umur delapan tahun. Papa memberikan aku hadiah kamera pertamaku."

Dulu, Papa sering menyebutnya 'asisten cilik'. Mereka memotret Mama, pura-pura mendandaninya dalam kostum, lalu menjepret aksi konyol itu. Mereka memotret langit sebelum berubah gelap, bayangan pohon yang memanjang, sepeda pertama Victoria, boneka beruang kesayangannya, mobil baru Papa. Victoria senang memperhatikan Papa bekerja dengan kameranya, di bawah lampu suram kamar gelap tempatnya mencuci foto, mengamati buram berubah bentuk.

"Aku suka konsep fotografi—seakan-akan momen yang ditangkap lensa akan tetap di sana untuk selamanya."

Dan, mereka memang tetap ada, bahkan saat dunia berputar dan berubah, kenangan yang tercetak pada lembaran foto itu tidak pernah berubah. _Photographs last for a lifetime_.

"Papa selalu berkata, manusia akan menua, tempat bisa berubah, kita bisa melupakan. Karena itulah kamera digunakan, untuk merekam hal-hal yang tidak dapat diingat manusia dengan sempurna."

Ia mengangkat kamera, menahannya tepat di depan wajah Kibum. Kibum bergeming, tidak tersenyum dan tidak memintanya untuk berhenti, hingga Victoria menekan tombol _shutter_.

 _Klik_.

"Kau sendiri, sejak kapan suka musik?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ingat tepatnya kapan. Keluargaku fanatik musik—selalu ada musik yang diputar di rumah. Mulai dari _oldies_ , _jazz_ , _rock_ sampai _pop_. Dulu, Ayahku pernah menjadi _drummer_." Victoria tidak bisa membayangkan ayah Kibum yang sekarang bekerja di sebuah kantor pengacara terkenal, ternyata pernah jadi anggota band kawakan.

"Tapi, untukku, musik itu sebuah bentuk obsesi. Aku merasa tenang kalau ada musik, mungkin dengan cara yang sama, seorang atlet bisa nyaman berada di lapangan, atau seorang pelukis saat memegang kuas."

Jawaban gamblang itu sama-sekali tidak mengejutkan Victoria. Sebaliknya, dia mengerti. Fotografi dan musik sama-sama merupakan bagian dari seni; keinginan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Obsesi untuk mencari nada yang tepat, atau menciptakan bait lagu yang sempurna. Sama seperti keinginan memotret objek yang istimewa atau mengabadikan satu fragmen kenangan.

"Kyuhyun selalu berkata jika aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda ketika sedang memegang gitar," kata Kibum.

"Kurasa, untuk sebagian orang, seni menjadi bagian penting yang sulit dipisahkan dari diri mereka. Seni juga merupakan bentuk pelarian, cara untuk melampiaskan emosi. Mungkin karena itulah, seni terkadang bisa mengubah orang."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk setuju terhadap observasi itu, lalu berkomentar, "Kau lebih dewasa dari kebanyakan orang yang aku kenal, Vic."

"Dan, kau tidak sesinis yang orang lain kira." Victoria membalas kalem sambil tersenyum.

Kibum tertawa. "Aku bukan sinis, tetapi prinsipil. Aku tidak menyukai orang yang sering berpura-pura, dan terbiasa berbicara apa adanya pada semua orang. Terkadang, itu disalahartikan sebagai sarkastis."

"Kau mempunyai sisi lembut jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun," kata Victoria pelan.

Kibum terdiam di balik kepulan kopi tubruknya, tidak membantah pernyataan tersebut. Raut wajah itu membuat Victoria turut larut dalam hening. Diam-diam, dia sadar, hening semacam ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu mengisinya.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan malam, setelah satu jam puas bermain _bowling_ di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Kawasan Songpa. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jari di atas meja sambil menikmati sepiring salad buah, hentakan itu seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Changmin tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkannya; mulai dari serangkai mawar segar hingga perlakuannya yang _gentleman_ membuatnya merasa bagaikan seorang putri.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Dalam waktu singkat perkenalan mereka, ternyata ia dan Changmin sering sependapat mengenai banyak hal. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai pelajaran Matematika dan lebih memilih pelajaran olahraga daripada harus menyelesaikan soal rumit yang berkaitan dengan angka. Mereka memiliki selera musik yang sama, juga menyukai genre film serupa. Kyuhyun merasa dapat mengobrol dan berdiskusi mengenai banyak hal bersama Changmin. Percakapan mereka selalu menyenangkan, diselingi dengan tawa dan canda. Changmin mengangkat beberapa potong kentang goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Minggu depan, tim basketku bertanding dengan tim basket sekolah putra di Dongdaemun. Datang menonton?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ajakan itu. "Kalau aku datang, apakah kau bisa menang?"

"Kalau kau datang, setidaknya aku akan lebih terpacu untuk menang." Changmin menjawab dengan mudah, membuat Kyuhyun memukul lengannya dengan canda.

"Gombal!" ucapnya di tengah tawa. Tanpa disangka, Changmin meraih kedua tangannya yang sibuk memukul, lalu meremas jari-jarinya lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam, pipinya memerah karena malu. Tapi, kali ini, dia tidak melepaskan pegangan itu.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #18: supaya... hujan ini tidak pernah berhenti (Kyuhyun)**_

Gerimis.

Kyuhyun menatap rinai hujan mengalir turun seperti butiran salju. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca mobil, merasakan permukaannya yang dingin dari rintik-rintik kecil yang mulai mengaburkannya.

"Kau suka hujan?" Changmin bertanya dari tempat duduknya di balik kemudi. Air mulai menggenang di sisi-sisi jalanan, karena hujan. Mereka sudah terjebak dalam kemacetan selama hampir dua jam, dan langit semakin gelap tak berawan tanpa tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka hujan sama sekali. Mendung, kelabu, membosankan karena tidak bisa main di luar."

Changmin ikut mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. "Aku juga. Tidak bisa basket _outdoor_ , jalanan macet, seperti sekarang."

"Iya, pokoknya tidak menyenangkan."

Changmin tersenyum melihat gelagat Kyuhyun. "Lalu, menapa sekarang kau memperhatikan hujan sampai seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, mendengarkan riuh bunyi hujan yang mulai deras di sekitarnya. Merasa aman karena dia terlindung di balik kap mobil.

"Kibum suka hujan," jawabnya. "Setiap kali hujan, Kibum pasti akan menengadahkan kepala memperhatikan langit dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh hujan."

"Kibum, temanmu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kebiasaan yang aneh bukan? Sejak kecil dia begitu."

"Kalian pasti sudah lama sekali saling mengenal." Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Kami tumbuh besar bersama. Sering bermain dan belajar bersama karena rumah kami berseberangan."

Dengan nada hati-hati, Changmin mencetuskan rasa penasarannya. "Hanya teman?"

Kyuhyun membelalak dan tertawa spontan. "Maksudnya...?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu..."

"Serius, kami hanya sahabat." Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar, diam-diam senang ditanya seperti itu. Dia dapat dengan mudah menangkap nada cemburu dan ingin tahu dari lawan bicaranya.

Tiba-tiba ssaja, mesin mobil berhenti. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, dentum airnya menghantam kaca jendela dan atap mobil dengan kerasnya. Changmin memucat, mencoba menstater kendarannya berulang-ulang, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan panik, mulai khawatir seiring dengan bunyi klakson mobil-mobil di belakang mereka yang dengan tak sabar meminta mereka untuk meminggirkan mobil.

"Mobilnya mati," desis Changmin bingung. "Mungkin karena mesinnya kemasukan air."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Changmin memandang sekeliling, sulit melihat melalui kaca yang buram oleh air hujan. Air sudah naik hingga hampir melewati ban, hasil dari hujan yang tidak berhenti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Bentuk mobilnya yang dimodifikasi sehingga lebih rendah dari kebanyakan sedan lain juga memperparah keadaan.

"Tunggu di sini." Sebelum sempat Kyuhyun memprotes, Changmin sudah berlari ke luar dan menerobos hujan. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil didorong manual oleh beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai di warung sekitar. Changmin kembali masuk ke mobil dalam keadaan basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kita harus menunggu mobil derek."

"Basah-basah begitu, nanti kau demam."

Changmin mencoba tersenyum, tapi tubuhnya mengigil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mobil derek baru datang tiga jam kemudian. Mereka berdua berdiri di emperan, melihat mobil tersebut di angkut dan dibawa pergi. Beberapa kendaraan bermotor lainnya juga mogok di tengah jalan, menambah kemacetan di sore yang kelabu ini. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku terusannya, kini ikut basah karena hujan kian deras. Changmin melepaskan jaketnya yang basah dan melingkarinya di pundak Kyuhyun, mereka berdua gemetar kedinginan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Changmin terdengar aneh karena gigi yang gemeletuk, membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Pipinya sendiri sudah seputih kertas, dengan rambut lembap dan bibir pucat.

"Dingin?" Changmin bertanya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk singkat. Changmin menariknya mendekat, lalu merapatkan tubuh untuk menghangatkannya. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir, dengan malu-malu, ia mendongak. Changmin tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya, masih dengan tangannya yang membungkus jemari gadis itu.

Mereka berdua seperti itu untuk sementara waktu, menyaksikan hujan berderai-derai, tetapi Kyuhyun merasa hangat luar dalam.

*sursursure*

 **FEVER**

 _ **Wish #19: mengetahui rahasia Kyuhyun (Kibum)**_

Kibum meletakkan beberapa buku pelajaran di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun, menyingkirkan bungkusan obat yang sudah tak terpakai dan segelas air yang sudah setengah kosong. Kyuhyun terbaring lemas dengan wajah pucat di atas tempat tidur, mengenakan piyamanya yang kebesaran dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Sudah dua hari dia sakit, akibat kehujanan akhir pekan lalu. Waktu itu, Kyuhyun pulang tengah malam dengan tubuh basah kuyup, tapi di wajahnya tersungging senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, Kibum gengsi menanyakannya walaupun ingin tahu, padahal dia sudah khawatir setengah mati.

"Aku bawakan catatan pelajaran yang tertinggal hari ini," Kibum berkata sambil menjatuhkan tasnya di atas karpet dan berjalan menghampiri sisi tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengerang tanpa suara.

"Mengapa orang sakit harus disuguhi PR dan catatan pelajaran?" tolaknya kesal.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Diulurkannya sebelah tangan untuk meraba kening Kyuhyun, merasakan panasnya. "Masih demam," dia menganalisis, "sudah makan obat? Buburnya sudah dihabiskan?"

Kyuhyun memasang raut cemberut. "Kibum cerewet."

Kibum balas memasang muka berang. "Ingin cepat sembuh, tidak?"

Kyuhyun memang ingin cepat sembuh, karena rindu pada latihan _cheers_ dan acara senam pagi sebelum kelas pertama setiap hari. Dia rindu makan jajangmyun superpedas di kantin, dan mencicipi toppoki serta jajanan lainnya setiap jam makan siang. Ia bersin sekali, lalu sibuk menyeka hidung dengan selembar tisu.

"Lagi pula menapa bisa sampai flu berat begini? Memangnya kau mandi hujan sepanjang malam?" Kibum melanjutkan, memberikan pertanyaan sebagai umpan untuk memancing cerita mengenai kejadian Sabtu lalu. Tapi, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lagi, seakan-akan sedang mengingat kembali momen-momen manis yang hanya menjadi miliknya dan Changmin.

"Sudah kubilang, mobil Changmin mogok jadi kita harus nunggu mobilnya diderek di tengah hujan. Sudah, hanya itu." Dia menjawab dengan kurang meyakinkan, membuat Kibum makin curiga.

"Lelaki itu tidak macam-macam padamu, bukan?"

Dipandang begitu, Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Pipinya sedikit bersemu, tapi ia menggeleng mantap. "Tidak sama sekali. Changmin sangat baik. Waktu kami sedang menunggu, dia memberikan jaketnya supaya aku tidak kedinginan. Ini pertama kalinya, Bum, ada lelaki yang sangat _care_ padaku."

Enggan mendengar pujian mengenai Changmin yang selalu mahabaik dan mahasempurna, Kibum akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyerahkan sebutir obat flu pada Kyuhyun yang meminumnya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Vic menitip salam. Dia ada klub fotografi hari ini, jadi baru bisa menjenguk besok."

Kyuhyun menyambut selembar foto yang dititipkan Victoria untuknya sambil tersenyum. Foto itu adalah foto yang diambilnya dengan kamera Lomo minggu lalu—saat Kyuhyun sedang kepedesan dengan sepiring ramen, dan Kibum duduk di sebelahnya, ikut kerepotan memesankan segelas teh dingin. Di baliknya, tertulis _get well soon_ dalam tulisan tangan Victoria yang rapi. "Aku bosan, Bum. Di rumah sepi, apalagi Moonbyul juga pergi ke sekolah. Coba saja kau dan Vic bisa bolos untuk menemaniku."

" _Huuu_." Kibum geleng-geleng mendengar usulan itu dan menyentil kening Kyuhyun dengan ujung jari. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, dia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut dengan penasaran. Kibum cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dan berlari ke rumahnya sendiri sebelum ke kamar Kyuhyun, terengah-engah dan menjepit satu set permainan Monopoli di bawah lengan.

"Karena kau tidak bisa keluar, aku temani bermain."

"Monopoli!" Kyuhyun berseru riang, ikut duduk di atas karpet sambil memasang papan karton dan menyusun uang-uang kertas di atasnya. Dia jadi ingat, dulu setiap salah satu di antara mereka sakit, mereka akan mengeluarkan permainan Monopoli dan bermain berdua di dalam rumah. Kadang, Kibum juga akan menyelinapkan es krim untuk Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit walau mereka tahu makanan tersebut dilarang. Kibum dapat membaca senyum Kyuhyun itu, lalu berkata, "Setiap kali kita bermain Monopoli, kau selalu kalah." Sejak kecil begitu.

Kyuhyun merebut dadu, lalu melemparnya asal di atas karpet. Angka tiga. "Itu karena aku sakit, atau sedang kurang beruntung."

Kibum mengambil gilirannya. Angka enam. "Monopoli tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberuntungan.

"Yang penting senang." Kyuhyun berargumen, lalu sibuk memajukan patung manusia plastik yang menandakan posisinya. "Itu, inti dari semua permainan, bukan?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu dan melangkah. Kyuhyun berseru heboh ketika masuk penjara, dengan boros membeli semua perhotelan tanpa banyak pikir, dan merengut jika terkena denda, seolah lupa akan sakitnya. Diam-diam, Kibum tersenyum sendiri melihat polah gadis itu. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan, ketika dia bisa memiliki Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Pikiran yang agak egois, memang, tetapi, itulah yang dia rasakan kini.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #20: bertemu Kyuhyun (Changmin)**_

Changmin berhenti di depan rumah bercat gading itu, memandang ke arah jendela kamar lantai dua yang bertirai merah muda. Sambil mengusap hidung dengan sapu tangan, dia menekan bel.

Otaknya penuh dengan wajah gadis itu. Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, juga sentuhan tangannya. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi walau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka. Seraut wajah yang tidak asing menyambutnya, dari datar menjadi tidak ramah ketika melihat Changmin.

"Kyuhyun ada?" Kibum yang membuka pintu dengan terpaksa menjawab, "Ada di atas, sedang istirahat." Ada penekanan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkan dengan nada kurang senang.

"Bisa bertemu sebentar?"

Walaupun enggan, Kibum mempersilakan Changmin masuk untuk menunggu dan ia menaiki tangga untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Masing-masing memikirkan hal yang sama— _kenapa dia bisa ada di sini_? Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun turun sendirian, mengenakan sehelai _sweatshirt_ hijau muda dengan _leggings_ hitam. Rambutnya tergerai dan wajahnya agak pucat walau dengan sedikit sapuan _lipgloss pink_ di bibir.

"Kau sakit?" Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pipinya, lalu merasakan hangat dari temperatur tubuh Kyuhyun yang meningkat.

"Demam dan flu. Kau?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang juga kelihatan lemas, dengan mata kuyu dan kantung hitam di bawah mata.

"Sama."

Mereka berdua tertawa geli, menertawakan nasib yang sama akibat berbagi beberapa jam di bawah hujan.

"Tidak istirahat?"

"Ingin mengecek nasibmu."

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya melambung. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat."

"Kau juga, tidur yang panjang."

Tangan mereka bertaut, masing-masing tidak melepaskan genggaman.

" _Bye_ , Changmin." Changmin berdiri di depan pintu, lalu mengeluarkan setangkai mawar kuning dari sakunya, sedikit layu karena terlalu lama disimpan di dalam saku. "Untukmu. Mawar kuning untuk menjenguk orang sakit."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan terima kasihnya. Dia memandang Changmin masuk ke kursi belakang mobil yang dipandu oleh seorang sopir, lalu melambaikan tangan hingga mobil itu menghilang di tikungan.

Dia menghirup aroma mawar kuning itu dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum penuh makna. Kibum bersembunyi di balik tangga, berusaha menguping dengan raut wajah masam.

*sursursure*

 **LOVE**

 _ **Wish #21: menghindari hari valentine (Kibum)**_

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Hari Valentine sudah tinggal dua hari lagi, dan seisi sekolah heboh mempersiapkannya. Majalah dinding memuat artikel cinta lebih banyak dari biasanya, horoskop di radio isinya tentang asmara semua, dan yang paling parah lagi, seluruh ruangan di sekolah dihiasi dengan ornamen hati dan pita warna _pink_.

Kibum bosan melihaat warna itu di mana-mana. Kesal juga melihat oknum-oknum penyebar iklan yang menawarkan jasa mengantar bunga dan cokelat dari kelas ke kelas.

"Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain yang lebih bermutu saja," begitu katanya setiap kali iklan-iklan sampah itu mengotori mejanya.

Kyuhyun memutar mata, bosan mendengar gerutuan Kibum yang _nonstop_ menjelek-jelekkan hari Valentine. "Itu karena kau tidak punya orang yang kau sukai. Makanya, lebih ramah sedikit, supaya gadis-gadis tidak kabur."

Victoria tersenyum geli mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kibum melengos. Dia tahu sejak dulu Kyuhyun suka bunga, berharap ada lelaki yang memberikannya sekotak cokelat dengan pesan manis. Dia tahu Kyuhyun suka segala sesuatu yang romantis. Tapi, segala aksi romantisme itu tidak sesuai dengan dirinya. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya menangkap tulisan di ujung pamflet merah yang terselip di halaman buku pelajaran.

Secret Admirer _katakan cinta pada cinta rahasiamu!_

Mukanya memerah dengan sendirinya. _Tagline_ iklan itu membuatnya penasaran. _Sialan_ , Kibum memaki dalam hati. Mengapa jadi terpikir terus-menerus?

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #22: mengetahui rahasia Kibum (Victoria)**_

Victoria sedang melewati rak-rak perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku sastra Inggris di tangan ketika dia melihat Kibum celingukan di sudut yang kosong. Ia ingin memanggil, tapi kelihatannya Kibum sedang gelisah. Dengan hati-hati, Victoria berhenti dan mengamati Kibum dari tempatnya berdiri, bersembunyi di balik rak kayu tinggi. Kibum berhenti di hadapan sebuah kotak, lalu mengeluarkan selembar amplop biru dari kantong celananya. Sambil melongok ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya di sana, ia memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam kotak dan segera berlalu dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Victoria tidak sadar dia telah menahan napas. Ketika menyadari apa yang sedang Kibum lakukan, entah mengapa hatinya berdegup tidak karuan.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #23: menikmati hari Valentine! xoxo (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar sambil menghirup udara segar. Hari ini hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya, hari yang identik dengan warna _pink_ , pernyataan cinta dan eksibisi kasih sayang. Beberapa kotak cokelat buatan tangan yang dikerjakannya semalam bersama Moonbyul, Victoria, dan Mama sudah rapi terbungkus plastik bermotif hati. Penampilannya juga spesial untuk hari ini—serba _pink_ dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Dilihatnya Kibum berjalan ke luar untuk mendorong sepedanya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kibumieee, mengapa sepedanya tidak dicat _pink_ saja?" godanya sambil tertawa, disambut oleh pelototan Kibum. Sahabatnya ini tidak suka pada ungkapan cinta yang ekstravagan, tidak suka pada _public displays of affection_ , tidak suka pada yang namanya hari spesial untuk memperingati romantisme secara internasional. Lagu-lagu cinta yang sendu saja sudah membuatnya muak, apalagi ini? Kyuhyun tersenyum geli ketika memanjat boncengan sepeda Kibum, lalu berbisik ringan di telinganya, " _Happy Valentine's Day_ , Kibum."

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang istimewa, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan gaduh karena murid-murid lebih bersemangat mengenai perayaan hari Valentine daripada pelajaran Kimia. Jung Saem mulai kewalahan mencoba menenangkan isi kelasnya. Hari ini seluruh dunia blingsatan untuk sebuah hari yang menurutnya tidak lebih penting dari hitungan mol dan elektron partikel.

Kibum duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah. Tadi pagi, Kyuhyun sempat memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan selamat hari Valentine, bisikannya menggelitik telinga dan membuatnya merinding. Dia hanya bisa berpura-pura cuek dan mengangguk pasif begitu mendengarnya—walaupun ucapan itu membuatnya berdebar-debar setengah mati.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tak tenang—program _secret admirer_ konyol yang berakhir diikutinya. Hatinya mulai berdetak kencang ketika seorang wakil OSIS berseragam _pink_ mengetuk pintu kelas mereka, disambut oleh sorak sorai murid-murid yang sudah tak sabar lagi.

"Seperti kebiasaan kita dari tahun ke tahun, hari ini kita akan mengantarkan hadiah dari sang penggemar rahasia," ujar kakak senior tersebut memulai dengan senyum. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa kantong plastik yang penuh dengan hadiah dan surat, kebanyakan berbungkus kertas kado merah jambu. Ajang popularitas ini memang terkenal di Sekolah mereka. Setiap murid yang ingin menyampaikan rasa cinta tanpa mengungkapkan identitas dapat memasukkan surat bertuliskan nama pujaan mereka ke dalam sebuah kotak yang diletakkan tersembunyi di sekolah. Surat tersebut akan diberikan kepada orang-orang yang berhak mendapatkannya pada hari Valentine. Kibum selalu menganggapnya bodoh dan pengecut, sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya—tapi toh dia melakukannya juga. Setelah memasukkan suratnya ke dalam kotak, rasanya ingin sekali mengambilnya kembali, tetapi tidak bisa. Untung saja tidak ada yang tahu dia turut berpartisipasi.

"Sulli!"

Ketika nama itu dibacakan, seisi kelas riuh rendah menyorakinya. Sulli, yang sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya tersenyum bangga dan maju untuk mengambil tumpukan surat dari penggemar-penggemarnya yang sebagian besar adalah murid-murid populer dari kelas sebelah.

"Krystal!" Beberapa nama kembali dibacakan—Victoria bahkan mendapatkan lima surat, dan tanpa diduga Kibum juga mendapatkan tiga. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian beranjak untuk menerima empat amplop yang dilem rapi. Kibum melihat miliknya ada di dalam tumpukan itu, dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu merobek-robeknya supaya perasaannya tidak ketahuan.

Namun, dia hanya terpaku di mejanya, meremas erat-erat surat-surat miliknya yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

.

Victoria melihat Kibum mengaduk-aduk jajangmyunnya tanpa selera, lalu meletakkan sumpit di tepi mangkuk. Sedari tadi, dia berusaha memulai percakapan, tapi Kibum sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Bum, mengapa tidak dimakan?" Ketika melihat Kibum masih diam saja, Victoria sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. "Kibum!"

Kali ini, Kibum baru merespons. "Huh?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Kibum tidak ingin mengakui bahwa kegilaan di hari Valentine ini sudah hampir mengganggu mentalnya juga. "Tidak apa-apa."

Victoria tersenyum maklum. "Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak akan melamun begini."

Kibum menegakkan tubuh dan segera menyuap makanannya, baru sadar bahwa bahasa tubuhnya begitu mudah terbaca oleh Victoria. "Kyuhyun dimana?"

"Pulang lebih dulu, ada janji dengan Changmin."

Kuping Kibum memanas mendengar nama itu disebut. "Lagi?" Ia tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar sinis.

"Hari ini, hari Valentine." Victoria beralasan seadanya. Dia tidak ingin berkata bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan segalanya hingga detail terakhir untuk kencan kali ini, termasuk sekotak cokelat buatannya sendiri yang sudah didekorasi secantik mungkin. Cokelat yang berbeda dari yang diberikannya pada Kibum dan murid-murid lain di kelas, karena khusus untuk yang ini, Kyuhyun begadang untuk membuatnya.

Kibum mengangguk tanpa makna, menelan jajangmyunnya tanpa kata-kata dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Victoria menghela napas, lesu. Sejak melihat Kibum memasukkan surat yang kini ada dalam ransel Kyuhyun, hatinya tidak tenang. Sering kali dia ingin mengaku saja bahwa dia menyaksikan aksi Kibum itu, tapi setiap kali ingin buka mulut, dia kembali bungkam. Victoria kerap kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa masalah ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

Namun, harus diakuinya—ia kecewa ketika melihat surat itu diserahkan kepada Kyuhyun. Lalu dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri keras-keras. _Dasar bodoh, kau kira surat itu akan ditujukan kepada siapa? Untukmu?_ Sejak awal, Victoria sudah menduga siapa penerimanya, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan secercah harapan untuk menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dan kini, ketika dia sudah yakin akan perasaan Kibum pada Kyuhyun, dia cukup senang hanya dengan mendampingi pemuda itu memperjuangkan perasaannya. Ah, mungkin itu yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Memberikan dukungan, dan sedikit dorongan.

"Bum." Victoria menyentuh lengan Kibum lembut, lalu menarik tangannya. "Menurutku, kau harus jujur pada Kyuhyun."

Kibum mengangkat muka, namun tidak segera menjawab. "Maksudnya?"

Sebagai teman dekat mereka, Victoria merasa tidak bisa diam saja melihat keduanya tidak sepaham. Entah sudah berapa kali dia harus menengahi pertengkaran mereka ketika Kibum uring-uringan karena Kyuhyun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin. Kyuhyun pun tampak adem-ayem saja, terlalu terhanyut dalam kisah cintanya sendiri untuk menyadari bahwa kecemburuan Kibum punya alasan yang kuat. Victoria memutuskan bahwa basa-basi hanya akan membuat Kibum kesal, jadi dia langsung ke topik pembicaraan sesungguhnya. "Aku melihatmu memasukkan surat ke dalam kotak _secret admirer_ yang ada di perpustakaan."

Wajah Kibum menegang.

"Surat itu untuk Kyuhyun, bukan?" Victoria mempertegas. Kibum diam saja, raut wajahnya sulit dibaca—sebuah kombinasi antara rasa kesal, malu dan entah apa lagi. "Aku tau kau sayang pada Kyuhyun—sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedaar persahabatan."

Kibum tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab, sedikit terkejut karena Victoria yang biasanya memilih untuk diam dapat secara gamblang membeberkan rahasianya. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Ia bertanya setenang mungkin walau perasaannya sudah campur aduk.

"Bilang sama Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, kalau kau sayang dia."

Kibum mendorong mangkuknya jauh-jauh, benar-benar kehilangan selera untuk makan. Secara otomatis ia menampik, menggunakan alasan yang selama ini dipakainya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. "Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya sahabat, tidak lebih."

" _Is that how you really feel_?"

Kibum terdiam lagi, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Akhirnya, dia berkata lirih.

Itu jawaban yang jujur. Kibum tidak mampu mengartikan perubahan rasa yang dimilikinya untuk Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai berdebar-debar setiap kali berdekatan dengan sahabat perempuannya itu. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa kesal ketika Kyuhyun bercerita tentang lelaki-lelaki yang mendekatinya, marah pada teman-teman laki-lakinya yang menggosipkan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya terombang-ambing seperti ini. Sukakah? Cintakah? Bukankah Kibum kebal terhadap segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan cinta? Dia selalu menganggap jatuh cinta sebagai sesuatu yang bodoh dan menyebalkan, yang membuat orang kehilangan akal sehat dan jungkir balik karenanya.

Ia merasakan Victoria memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Perasaan semacam ini wajar adanya. _You just have to fight for it_."

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Kibum mendongak dan berhenti menghindari tatapan Victoria. "Aku tidak bisa," desisnya.

Semuanya tidak semudah itu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun—mereka sudah terlalu lama bersahabat, dan Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tidak ingin ada apa pun yang berubah di antara mereka. Dia pun tidak ingin persahabatan mereka goyah hanya karena ada cinta yang menyeruak secara sepihak.

Victoria membalas tatapannya. "Cinta itu tidak memiliki, Bum. Semua orang bebas merasakannya, menyimpannya. Tapi, kalau kau terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya, selamanya kau bisa terperangkap di dalamnya."

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #24: sebuah pertanyaan (Kyuhyun) & sebuah jawaban (Changmin) **_

Kyuhyun memeluk karangan mawar merah segar di hadapannya, sesekali menunduk untuk menghirup aroma harumnya. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada Changmin yang sedang menyetir, sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemarinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kyuhyun ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia pernah dengan polos bertanya pada Kibum, _bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya_? Kini dia sudah tahu jawabannya—persis seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini. Bahagia. Begitu senangnya hingga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Berdebar-debar hingga mau pingsan rasanya.

Changmin sering memujinya. Tidak pernah ada lelaki yang begitu blak-blakan memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia cantik, sekalipun belum sempat berganti pakaian, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan rambut tergerai seadanya, juga wajah yang hampir polos tanpa _make-up_. Saking terburu-burunya, sore ini Kyuhyun hanya sempat mengulaskan pelembap bibir berwarna _pink_ , juga mengoleskan sedikit _cologne_ bayi beraroma lembut kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, wajahnya berser-seri. Di hadapan Changmin, dia terus-menerus tersenyum bodoh dengan wajah hangat yang memerah. Dia ingin berhenti memasang ekspresi konyol seperti itu, tapi dia tidak mampu. Rasanya dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan ini sendirian. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan memberi tahu segalanya pada Kibum.

Mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Changmin berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka, seakan menghalanginya keluar.

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakVicya dengan hati berdebar.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu mengenai dirimu yang sangat istimewa..., seakan-akan kau bersinar di antara orang-orang lain. Aku senang bisa kenal denganmu, berbincang dan pergi bersamamu." Changmin menelan ludah, terdiam sejenak seakan sedang mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau... bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Dia ingin menjawab, ingin meneriakkan satu kata itu keras-keras, tapi otaknya kosong. Dengan lemas, Kyuhyun mengangguk, genggamannya pada ikatan mawar-mawarnya melonggar. Ketika Changmin merunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan membisikkan jawaban itu untuk mereka berdua.

.

Tbc

.

Melihat Kibum cemburu itu lucu lol *digampar. Nyatanya menasehati orang lain memang lebih mudah daripada menasehati diri sendiri.

Untuk murid-murid yang belajar bahasa Indonesia, mereka mau menyambut kedatanganku makanya belajar dulu kkkkk chap kemarin itu updatenya dengan perjuangan lebih dari biasanya *heleh, aku tidak bersedia remove -.-

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Happy Desember Ceria Kihyun!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wish #25: sebuah pernyataan (Kibum)**_

Kibum menunggu di atas trampolin hingga lewat jam makan malam. Matahari sudah terbenam dua jam yang lalu, dan perutnya sudah keroncongan, tapi Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Sesekali deru mesin mobil atau langkah kaki membuatnya terjaga, namun Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang. Kata-kata Victoria tadi siang terus mengganggu pikirannya, membuatnya bingung dan serba salah. Dia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, memainkan berbagai jenis skenario yang mungkin terjadi, juga mempertimbangkan masak-masak segala kemungkinan yang ada jika dia mengakui perasannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia rela mengambil resiko itu. Dan yang paling penting, Kibum ingin berhenti berpura-pura.

 _Kyu, aku menyayangimu._

Kibum mengakuinya. Entah sejak kapan, entah mengapa dan entah bagaimana, dia tidak tahu. Yang diketahuinya adalah, dia mencintai Kyuhyun, dan apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan terus menyayanginya seperti itu. Apa pun jawabannya nanti, Kibum hanya ingin melepaskan pernyataan itu dari hati kecilnya. Tidak ingin membohongi Kyuhyun lagi dengan kedok persahabatan, sedangkan yang diinginkannya adalah merengkuh pundak mungil itu dalam satu dekapan hangat.

Deru mobil terdengar di kejauhan. Kibum memasang telinga dan menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian didengarnya langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekat. Sebelum kehilangan keberanian, Kibum buru-buru berkata.

"Kyu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Penting."

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, memeluk lutut dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Tampaknya dia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Kibum yang cemas, juga tidak mendengar urgensi dalam suaranya.

"Aku juga, Bum. Tahu tidak? Baru saja Changmin memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, dan aku berkata iya." Senyumnya melebar, lalu Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Kibum dengan raut tidak percaya. " _Can you believe it?_ Aku dan Changmin. Rasanya tidak menyangka, sesuatu yang dari dulu kuimpikan sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata _Prince Charming_ memang benar-benar ada. _Love at the first sight_ betul-betul ada."

Kibum hanya bisa menelan kembali kata-kata yang belum sempat diucapkan. Momen yang dipersiapkannya sejak tadi lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh euforia sepihak yang membuatnya kebas. "Oh ya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kenapa ekspresimu datar? Seharusnya, kau senang, Bum, sahabatmu ini sudah dewasa. Sudah bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sekarang tidak akan manja dan merepotkanmu lagi untuk urusan-urusan kecil, dan kau tidak usah mengomel lagi karena aku lamban atau memberatkan boncengan sepedamu setiap hari."

Kibum tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Sebenarnya, Kibum ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Changmin bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun, juga ingin menyampaikan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, ekspresi gembira di wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya bungkam. Kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya hanya akan melukai gadis itu, dan Kibum tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dipaksakannya seulas senyum. "Jadi, aku harus berkata apa? Selamat...?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk bahagia. "Kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu." Ditariknya Kibum mendekat dan dipeluknya erat-erat. " _Thanks_ , Kibum. Kau memang teman yang baik walau sering nyolot, galak dan sensitif. Selamanya kau akan menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun yang terbaik, benar bukan?" Kibum tersenyum pahit, untuk segala sesuatu yang sudah terlambat. Kyuhyun menggumam pelan, masih dengan Kibum dalam rangkulannya. "Ingat janji kita waktu itu?"

Kibum ingat. "Waktu itu aku berkata jika kau pasti lebih dulu jatuh cinta dibanding aku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau bener, Bum. Dan ternyata jatuh cinta itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Kau akan mengerti maksudku jika kau mengalaminya nanti."

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang melonjak-lonjak ringan di atas trampolin, wajahnya tidak pernah tampak sebahagia sekarang.

 _Kau salah, Kyu. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta di antara kita ternyata bukan kau, tapi aku._

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #26: a cure for broken hearts (Victoria)**_

Victoria berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kibum, menggenggam erat sekotak cokelat terakhir. Entah apa yang membawanya kesini, dia sendiri masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada pemuda itu jika mereka bertemu nanti. Dengan ragu, ia menekan bel, lalu merasa serbasalah ketika Nickhun yang membukanya.

"Mencari Kibum?" tanyanya, sambil mengusap rambut yang masih setengah basah dengan sebelah tangan.

Victoria mengangguk. "Dia ada?"

"Sedang semedi di kamar, sepertinya _mood_ -nya kurang bagus. Kau... tau kenapa?"

"Mungkin." Victoria mengulas senyum melihat ekspresi Nickhun yang khawatir. Ia meniti tangga ke kamar Kibum, lalu mengetuk pintunya dua kali. Ketika tidak ada yang menjawab, dia memutar gagang dan beranjak masuk. Kibum sedang duduk di atas karpet, memetik senar gitar dengan asal-asalan.

"Boleh masuk?" Kibum mengangguk samar. Victoria duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan kotak cokelat berpita putih itu di atas meja. "Untukmu. Aku menyisakannya semalam."

"Jadi ini cokelat sisa?" Kibum separuh bercanda, tapi nadanya tanpa humor. Ia lalu mengubah topik pembicaraan; sepertinya hal itu sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. "Tadi... aku bertemu Kyuhyun."

Kibum tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Victoria sudah tahu. Barusan Kyuhyun meneleponnya untuk bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Changmin. Karena itulah dia buru-buru datang ke sini.

"Sejak dulu Kyuhyun ingin mempunyai lelaki yang sempurna, yang tidak takut untuk berkata sayang dan memberi berbagai macam kado. Dan, aku bukan tipe lelaki seperti itu." Kibum menjauhkan gitarnya dan tersenyum pada Victoria. " _Thanks_ untuk nasihatmu, Vic. Aku tau kau _care_ padaku dan Kyuhyun. Tapi kita berdua Hanya sahabat, tidak bisa lebih dari itu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Victoria bersandar pada tepi tempat tidur Kibum, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Kalau dia senang, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Ekspresi di wajah Kibum membuatnya merasa sedih. Kata-kata penghiburan yang ingin dikatakannya terasa klise dan kaku di lidah sehingga Victoria tidak jadi mengatakannya.

 _Bum, apa Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum? Apakah tidak ada orang lain lagi yang mampu menggantikan posisinya di hatimu?_

Victoria ingin menanyakannya. Ingin mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti perasaan Kibum, karena dia pun merasakan hal serupa. Tapi, dia malahan berucap, "Apa pun yang terjadi, kita bertiga masih sahabat. Itu yang penting."

Kibum tersenyum sendu sebagai balasannya. "Iya, kita bertiga selamanya teman." Tanpa sadar, sebutir air mata meluncur turun, dan Victoria mengusapnya sebelum Kibum sempat melihat.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja belajarnya, dengan lampu tidur yang dinyalakan remang-remang supaya tidak mengganggu Moonbyul yang sedang terlelap. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi dia masih belum bisa tertidur. Rasanya seluruh kebahagiaan hari ini terlalu menyesakkan sehingga dia terlalu bersemangat untuk istirahat. Besok pasti seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan jadi mengantuk di kelas.

Dia baru saja menghabiskan satu jam terakhir bercerita pada Moonbyul mengenai Changmin, sampai adiknya itu bosan dan tertidur. Bunga-bunga pemberian Changmin sudah ditata rapi di dalam sebuah vas kaca, beberapa tangkai yang sudah layu bahkan sudah dikeringkan untuk disimpan. Kyuhyun membelai kelopaknya yang sehalus beludru sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Empat surat dari penggemar rahasianya yang didapatnya di sekolah tadi siang masih belum sempat dibuka. Dikeluarkannya dari ransel dan ditelitinya satu per satu. Salah satu dari keempat surat itu menarik perhatiannya karena amplopnya yang biru di antara warna merah jambu. Amplop itu sederhana, tanpa nama, dan di dalamnya hanya ada selembar kertas tipis.

Isinya adalah sepotong sajak yang diketik rapi.

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu di atas meja, menggunakan remang cahaya kuning untuk membacanya.

 _Bulan emas tinggal separuh_

 _Bintang-bintang sangat pemalu_

 _Kau terduduk di sampingku_

 _Aku lantas mencintai bayanganmu_

 _Kau menoleh untuk tersenyum_

 _Hatiku berserakan... lebur dan lepuh_

*sursursure*

 **ACCIDENT**

 _ **Wish #27: memenangkan kompetisi basket (Changmin)**_

Kyuhyun takjub bukan main saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gerbang depan sekolah Changmin. Pasalnya, sekolah _elite_ yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya melalui kabar burung dan pembicaraan orang-orang ternyata memang seperti yang digosipkan. Pagar utamanya tinggi dan kokoh, dipoles mengilap tanpa karat. Pekarangan sekitarnya asri, seperti kampus-kampus luar negeri yang dipenuhi pohon rindang dan kursi taman yang terbuat dari tembaga. Lapangannya dua kali lebih besar dari milik sekolah Kyuhyun, dilengkapi pula dengan fasilitas kolam renang _indoor_ yang dapat dilihat melalui kaca transparan besar. Belum lagi gedung-gedungnya yang bercat kuning pucat, semuanya tinggi dan rancangan modern, pastinya karya arsitektur ternama. Masing-masing ruang kelas memiliki jendela tinggi yang transparan, terlihat seperti rumah kaca dengan ruang belajar luas, lengkap dengan loker pribadi.

"Pasti mahal sekali sekolah di sini?" celetuknya polos. Changmin, yang baru saja memarkir mobil di area yang tak kalah lapang, ikut tersenyum.

"Yang sekolah di sini kebanyakan anak-anak diplomat, selebritas atau warga negara asing," jawabnya sambil menenteng _duffle bag_ berisi perlengkapan olahraga. "Ayo, masuk. Jangan bediam saja di sana."

Kyuhyun berusaha keras terlihat biasa di dalam sekolah itu. Bahkan, siswa-siswinya tampak amat modis dalam seragamnya. Banyak murid berambut pirang dan bermata biru di sana-sini, mengingatkannya akan Victoria. Changmin sepertinya sangat populer, karena mereka semua menyapanya dan tak sedikit yang menepuk pundaknya untuk mengucapkan selamat bertanding.

"Ayo." Changmin menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolahnya. Gestur posesif ini membuat Kyuhyun senang.

Lapangan basket _indoor_ yang luas sudah dipadati orang. Hari ini, tim basket Sekolah Changmin akan bertanding dengan tim Sekolah seberang yang tahun lalu memenangkan kompetisi regional. Kyuhyun tahu Changmin sudah berlatih keras, dan setiap hari yang dibicarakannya hanya pertandingan ini. Sebagai bentuk dukungannya, Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk datang memberi semangat. Bangku-bangku penonton sudah hampir penuh. Kyuhyun menyelinap ke baris ketiga, duduk di ujung sembari memperhatikan Changmin mengenakan _jersey_ putih emas di atas kausnya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Tim lawan juga sudah siap, beberapa di antaranya bahkan sudah berlaga di sudut lapangan untuk melakukan latihan kecil.

Kyuhyun merasa kikuk dalam seragam sekolahnya yang beda sendiri dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bandana biru muda yang melilit di kepala dan gelang-gelang _oversized_ plastik berwarna pelangi di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya lebih _self-conscious_ lagi, kekanakan dibanding dengan aksesoris platina dan jam bermerek milik siswi-siswi yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Tapi, lalu Changmin menangkap pandangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan dengan senyum percaya diri. Kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih baik setelahnya, walau beberapa gadis berbalik memelototinya dengan sengit. Dia sudah tahu Changmin adalah salah satu _That It Guy_ di sekolah ini—dan dia merasa sangat, sangat beruntung.

Peluit dibunyikan dan anggota masing-masing tim berlari kecil ke tengah lapangan. Bola basket dilempar tinggi-tinggi, dan permainan pun dimulai begitu Changmin berhasil menyentuh bola sedetik lebih cepat dari ketua tim basket lawannya. Para pemain bergerak cepat, masing-masing mengambil posisi dan mengikuti arah bola dengan lincah. Decit sepatu dan dentuman bola berbaur dengan seruan dan bunyi peluit. Kyuhyun menonton dengan tegang, ikut berseru riuh rendah ketika skor pertama jatuh ke tim Changmin. Mata pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bola, dengan seksama memperhatikan kinerja timnya dan tidak ragu meneriakkan instruksi. Sesekali, dia mengelap keringatnya dengan ujung kaus, gayanya yang tenang dan penuh kalkulasi membuat tim lawan gerah.

Baru saja permainan berlangsung lima belas menit, _handphone_ Kyuhyun bergetar di dalam tasnya. Terganggu dan tidak berkonsenterasi, Kyuhyun membaca pesan singkat yang barusan masuk. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika otaknya mencerna kalimat pendek itu.

 _Sender: Victoria_

 _Kyu, Kibum kecelakaan. Sekarang masuk rumah sakit._

Tanpa banyak pikir, Kyuhyun melesat dari bangkunya dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Dengan panik, ia memanggil taksi dan meminta pengemudinya untuk ngebut menuju rumah sakit. Yang dibayangkannya hanya Kibum yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, darah memenuhi seprai putihnya. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dengan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Ahjusshi, tolong lebih cepat," pintanya, berdoa dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Kibum.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #28: supaya Kibum baik-baik ssaja (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun menghambur ke dalam ruangan tempat Kibum sedang dirawat, menemukan sahabatnya sedang dalam posisi duduk, menggunakan dua bantal besar sebagai penyangga. Perban besar menutupi dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Hai, Kyu." Teguran santai itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun lega, malahan semakin panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Bum? Mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tangan Kibum yang dibalut dengan hati-hati, mencoba mencari bekas luka. "Aduh... kenapa bisa begini?"

"Sebegitu khawatirnya denganku?" Kibum menggoda, senyumnya senang, bertukar pandangan dengan Victoria yang juga tersenyum geli di sampingnya.

"Serius! Dimana yang luka?"

Senyum Kibum semakin mengembang. "Hanya lecet-lecet kecil saja. Yang parah di sini." Ia menunjuk keningnya, "enam jahitan."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun merinding mendengarnya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Victoria ikut bicara untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Kibum terserempet mobil sampai jatuh dari sepedanya, tapi hanya lebam dan luka ringan di sekujur tubuh. Luka di keningnya cukup besar, tadi sampai berdarah-darah banyak sekali, tapi untungnya sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas lega. "Bawa sepedanya tidak hati-hati, ya?" tuduhnya curiga. "Mengebut?"

Kibum mendelik, kesal dituduh yang bukan-bukan. "Tidak. Yang mengebut mobil yang menyerempetku, menikung sembarangan pula," gerutunya. "Kau dari mana saja, kenapa datangnya lama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mendadak saja Kyuhyun teringat pada apa yang ditinggalnya. Changmin, pertandingan basket, lapangan _indoor_. Gawat! Dia benar-benar lupa sama sekali.

"Tadi aku sedang melihat pertandingan basket di sekolah Changmin." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dengan rasa bersalah. Mendengar nama Changmin disebut, raut Kibum berubah masam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sudah ada lima _missed call_ di _handphone_ Kyuhyun yang tidak disadarinya. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar ruangan dan menekan nomor Changmin dengan _speed dial_. Panggilannya terjawab dalam satu kali dering.

"Halo? Kyuhyun?" Suara Changmin sulit terdengar dalam kehebohan riuh-rendah di ujung telepon. "Kau di mana, tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Maaf... tadi aku dapat pesan jika Kibum kecelakaan, jadi aku langsung ke rumah sakit dan lupa memberitahumu."

"Oh." Changmin terdengar kecewa. "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Luka-luka ringan, dan ada luka yang dijahit."

"Kau akan kembali ke sini?" Nada suaranya penuh harapan. "Kita menang, sayang sekali kau tidak melihat."

" _Sorry_ ," Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meminta maaf, "kita rayakan besok saja, ya? Aku yang traktir." Ia kian merasa bersalah, apalagi ia sama sekali tidak melihat akhir dari pertandingan itu. Kini dia justru menolak ajakan perayaan kemenangan Changmin. Hening. Agak lama sebelum Changmin menjawab. "Kau... akan menemeni Kibum di sana?"

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Kasihan Kibum sendirian di rumah sakit, belum bisa pulang karena masih harus _check-up_."

"Oh..., ya sudah."

Telepon ditutup.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #29: Kyuhyun (Kibum)**_

Rumah sakit setelah lewat _visiting hours_ sangat lengang. Lorong-lorongnya sepi, hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi pintu kaca didorong, dan langkah kaki serta bisikan kecil para dokter dan suster yang sedang jaga malam itu. Dua tempat tidur lain yang berbagi ruang dengan Kibum kosong tanpa pasien, membuatnya lega karena memiliki lebih banyak privasi.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur sambil menelungkupkan tangan di tepi tempat tidurnya. Lembaran kartu Uno berserakan di sampingnya, belum sempat dibereskan. Tadi mereka bermain kartu untuk melewati waktu, tapi yang ada malah Kyuhyun kelelahan dan dengan mudah terlelap dalam hitungan menit tanpa pembicaaraan. Kibum tidak punya masalah dengan itu, dia cukup senang memperhatikan Kyuhyun beristirahat dengan muka _angelic_ seperti sekarang.

Dia gembira karena Kyuhyun segera datang ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan pertandingan basket Changmin yang sepertinya cukup penting. Dia juga senang Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang ke rumah atau kembali menemui Changmin, malah mengajukan diri untuk menemaninya semalaman, menggantikan Victoria dan keluarganya yang sudah lama menungguinya di rumah sakit. Dalam hati, dia bersorak—ini artinya Kyuhyun memilihnya. Pikiran kekanakan itu membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum, hampir sama sekali melupakan mobil yang tadi sore menyerempetnya hingga terjatuh ke tepi jalan, membuatnya terpaksa menghabiskan semalam di rumah sakit.

"Aku sayang padamu, Kyu. Sangat."

Kata-kata itu belum pernah diucapkannya benar-benar, tetapi sama-sekali tidak terasa janggal.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #30: menemani Kibum di rumah sakit (Victoria)**_

Victoria mengendap masuk ke ruang tepat Kibum dirawat, meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya sepelan mungkin supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. Barusan dia berbohong pada suster bahwa dia adalah adik Kibum, supaya bisa diizinkan masuk.

Sebuah kantong plastik bening berisi beberapa batang makanan kesukaan Kibum sudah dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kibum pasti kebosanan bukan main di kamarnya, hanya ditemani satu unit televisi yang menyajikan siaran sinetron sepanjang malam. Kyuhyun berkata dia akan pulang pukul delapan, jadi Victoria bermaksud menggantikannya untuk menemani Kibum. Langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat pemuda itu terbaring di atas tempat tidur dalam pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru muda, di wajahnya sebuah ekspresi lembut yang sulit dijelaskan. Lalu, Victoria melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap, dan sayup-sayup mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Kibum. Dan, dia mengerti.

Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur yang agak terburu-buru, lantas menabrak seseorang di depan pintu. Ketika menoleh, Victoria bertatapan langsung dengan Nickhun.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #31: membaca pikiran seseorang (Nickhun)**_

Nickhun menyandang tas berisi pakaian dan handuk kotornya setelah dua jam penuh bermain futsal. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk menjenguk adik satu-satunya yang hari ini bermalam di sini.

 _Kasihan, pasti sangat suram hidupnya di sini,_ begitu putusnya, jadi ia pun membawakan beberapa jilidnovel baru kesukaan Kibum untuk santapan malam ini. Lumayan untuk melewati bosan.

Di lantai tiga, dia bertemu dengan seorang suster yang menghalangi jalannya. "Maaf, jam besuk sudah habis."

"Saya Hyungnya," Nickhun berkata, menunjuk bawaannya, "Saya Hanya sebentar, hanya membawakan barang."

Suster itu tampak ragu, tetapi luluh melihat senyum Nickhun yang memohon. "Ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Barusan adik perempuannya juga datang berkunjung, mungkin sekarang masih ada di dalam."

 _Adiknya_? Nickhun tidak habis pikir, tapi dia diam saja dan segera berjalan ke kamar rawat Kibum. Baru saja ia ingin masuk, tapi pintu terbuka dan muncul salah satu teman Kibum—gadis bule itu—dengan ekspresi tidak karuan.

Nickhun mengingat namanya. "Victoria?"

"Vic." Dia mengangguk singkat, masih tampak terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kibum ada di dalam, bukan?" Sebelum Victoria mampu merangkai kata untuk menjawab, Nickhun menjulurkan kepala dan melihat adiknya, yang sedang menarik selimut miliknya sendiri untuk menghangatkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang pulas. "Tidak masuk?"

Victoria menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang saja."

Nikhun mengamati perubahan raut wajah Victoria, tiba-tiba saja mengerti apa yang membuat gadis ini berubah pikiran begitu saja. Digosok-gosokkannya kedua telapak tangan yang mulai dingin karena sejuknya malam.

"Kuantar pulang?" Melihat Victoria mempertimbangkan ajakannya dengan ragu, senyum Nickhun mengembang. "Aman, pasti selamat tiba di rumah. Tapi sebelummnya, temani aku makan dulu sebentar." Victoria terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk dengan senyum kaku dan mengikutinya menuju _24-hour café_ di lantai bawah.

"Percaya atau tidak, rumah sakit ini mempunyai café dengan makanan yang sangat enak, walaupun banyak orang berkata makanan rumah sakit tidak bisa dimakan sama sekali." Nickhun memilih _runa casserole_ hangat dan secangkir _espresso_ , lalu memilih sebuah meja di sudut yang agak jauh dari pintu keluar. Dilihatnya Victoria hanya memesan semangkuk sup krim asparagus dan segelas teh tawar hangat sehingga ia memotong sedikit makananannya dan meletakkannya di piring gadis itu. "Kau belum benar-benar mengenal yang namanya makanan enak kalau belum mencoba ini."

Sekali lagi, Victoria mengulas senyum tipis, lalu menyesap minumannya. "Di New York ada sebuah kedai yang menjual kudapan seperti ini. _They have the best burritos and casserols in town._ "

Nickhun mengunyah makanannya tanpa suara. "Kau rindu New York?"

Ekspresi Victoria melembut ketika menjawab. "Kadang-kadang. _City view_ di sana sangat indah, terutama natal di daerah Rockefeller."

"Kau pernah memotretnya?"

Victoria mendongak, seakan terkejut ditanya demikian. "Pernah, beberapa kali."

Senyum Nickhun melebar. "Kapan-kapan boleh kulihat?"

Victoria memiringkan kepala, mengamati pemuda yang begitu ramah walaupun belum pernah benar-benar berkenalan. "Kau juga suka fotografi?"

"Ah, ya. Sebenarnya hanya belajar secara otodidak. Lebih tepatnya bisa dikatakan hanya pengagum."

"Pengagum pun harus mengerti fotografi untuk bisa benar-benar mengapresiasinya."

"Betul, maka dari itu aku kagum melihat hasil fotomu waktu pameran tempo hari. Foto-foto itu punya nyawa, terutama foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertawa di balik air matanya."

Victoria menunduk, tidak menyangka Nickhun masih mengingat foto-fotonya yang dipajang untuk pensi bulan lalu. "Kibum juga berkata begitu... tentang foto-fotoku."

"Kau dan Kyuhyun adalah dua orang yang penting untuk adikku." Ketika Victoria memandangnya dengan bingung, Nickhun menjelaskan. "Sejak kecil, Kibum benci yang namanya perempuan. Dia paling anti dekat-dekat dengan perempuan, bahkan cenderung menyendiri dibanding bergaul dengan teman-teman seumurnya. Kibum susah bergaul, tidak terbuka dan tidak mudah percaya dengan orang. Karena sifatnya ini, orang-orang jadi malas mendekat, karena mereka sulit mengerti dia. Waktu kecil, teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan Kibum. Kibum juga tidak pernah mau berbagi mainannya dengan orang lain. Hanya Kyuhyun yang _keukeuh me_ ngajak dia bermain bersama, naik sepedalah, main bonekalah, sampai menangkap capung di pinggir sungai. Walau dicueki Kibum berkali-kali, Kyuhyun tidak menyerah atau pun marah." Nickhun tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar dan gigi ompong terus-menerus berjongkok di samping Kibum, tidak peduli bahwa anak lelaki itu tidak memedulikannya dan menyembunyikan seluruh mainannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. Setiap sore, Kyuhyun tetap datang ke rumahnya dan berteriak dengan lantang. "Kibum, ayo bermain!", sampai akhirnya adiknya itu memberikan satu mobil mainannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin yang dibutuhkan Kibum adalah orang-orang percaya padanya. Sahabat seperti kau dan Kyuhyun."

Melihat Victoria termenung memikirkan perkataannya, Nickhun bangkit dan tersenyum pada Victoria. "Ayo, kita pulang."

*sursursure*

 **MAMA**

Victoria terjaga dari tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar ribut-ribut di luar kamar. Terang dari lampu ruang keluarga menyisip masuk melalui celah-celah pintu, membuatnya membuka mata untuk melirik ke arah jam weker yang ada di tepi tempat tidurnya. Hampir tengah malam. Ia bangkit dan mengucek mata yang masih sarat akan kantuk, lalu menyeret langkah untuk melihat siapa yang malam-malam begini masih terjaga. Ternyata Shin Imo sudah mendahuluinya, kacamatanya yang bersiluet tegas terlihat kurang cocok dengan rambut yang berantakan dan muka mengantuk.

Victoria berusaha membiasakan pandangannya pada terang yang tiba-tiba menyala, dan melihat sebuah sosok di balik pintu. Perempuan itu mengenakan mantel dengan gaun selutut dalam siluet warna krem, serta sepasang _boots_ suede berwarna senada. Rambutnya diikat dalam sebentuk _chignon_ longgar, dengan kacamata diangkat ke atas seperti bando. Tingginya tidak kurang dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, terlihat semakin jenjang dengan hak sepatu yang runcing. Bunyi yang ditimbulkannya cukup membuat Victoria tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Mama?!"

Imonya tampak sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama masih mengenakan piyama tidur, dengan keadaan yang _disoriented_ , terlihat seperti dua orang kebingungan yang terkejut luar biasa. Mereka melongo melihat Mama dengan ribut membuka pintu dan menarik masuk kedua kopor besarnya.

" _Surprise_!"

Mama merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, tersenyum senang melihat kekagetan yang telah disebabkannya. Beliau berhenti dan memandang Victoria lekat-lekat. Victoria tidak bergerak saat jemari Mama mengusap helai-helai rambut yang berantakan di keningnya, lalu mendekapnya erat. Harum parfum Mama masih tidak berubah— _Miracle_ dari Lancome. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, tetapi anehnya bau itu masih tidak asing di hidung Victoria. Ia memejamkan mata dalam dekapan Mama, terlalu terkejut untuk membalas pelukannya.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #32: mama untuk tetap tinggal (Victoria)**_

Sudah beberapa hari ini Victoria tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, tidak kalah dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berseri-seri sejak peresmian hubungannya dengan Changmin.

"Jika ada di samping kalian, aku terlihat seperti manusia paling murung di dunia," begitu komentar Kibum ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya memasang ekspresi gembira yang identik. Victoria bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua menyeringai.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang diberitahukannya mengenai kepulangan Mama beberapa hari yang lalu. Rumahnya tidak lagi penuh dengan kesunyian yang sering kali mengisi percakapan, kini sarat dengan obrolan yang bermakna untuk melepas rindu. Pada pagi hari setelah Mama kembali, Victoria bahkan mengecek kamar Mama untuk memastikan bahwa kejadian semalam bukan hanya imajinasinya. Bertapa leganya saat menemukan Mama di balik selimut, raut damai dalam nyenyak tidurnya. Victoria tidak pernah berharap lebih dari ini.

"Mamamu sekarang akan tinggal di Seoul?" Ketika Kibum menyeletukkan pertanyaan sederhana itu, Victoria terhenyak. Dia tidak berani menanyakan apakan Mama akan tinggal lebih lama di Seoul kali ini. Dia tidak tahu apakah Mama akan segera terbang ke luar negeri lagi untuk pekerjaan, lantas tidak kembali beberapa bulan lamanya. Dia juga belum sempat bertanya mengapa Mama melupakan hari ulang tahunnya waktu itu, mengapa Mama tidak menepati janji kepulangannya.

"Tidak tahu," Victoria dengan jujur menjawab, "mudah-mudahan kepulangan Mama kali ini _for good_."

Harapannya ini dikukuhkan juga oleh kegiatan Mama yang tidak sepadat biasanya. Setiap sore, Victoria menemukan Mama sedang melukis di _patio_ rumah mereka, bergulat dengan kuas, palet warna, dan secangkir kopi. Dia akan duduk saja di samping Mama, memperhatikan garis wajahnya dan kadang-kadang memotretnya. Sesekali, mereka mengobrol, bertukar cerita mengenai banyak hal yang tidak bisa diceritakan panjang-lebar melalui telepon. Sore ini, Victoria pun duduk di kursi beranda, melihat Mama menyapukan warna merah jambu untuk pemandangan matahari terbenam di atas kanvas.

"Sudah lama tidak ke Seoul, ternyata Mama rindu kota ini." Mama tersenyum sekilas sambil terus melukis, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dan melambai ringan ketika ditiup angin. Wajahnya bersih tanpa _make-up_ , sesuatu yang jarang Victoria lihat, tetapi sanga disukainya. Inilah Mama apa adanya, Mama yang dikenalnya.

"Kau sudah terbiasa di sekolah baru? Punya banyak teman?"

"Ada dua sahabat baruku, namanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka penggemar berat Mama."

"Oh ya?" Mama tampak senang mendengarnya.

"Mama." Victoria terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan Kibum yang membebani pikirannya belakangan ini. Dia takut mendengar jawabannya, tapi lebih takut lagi menemukan Mama mendadak pergi seperti yang sering dilakukannya. " _You're going to stay, aren't you_?" Kali ini, Mama meletakkan kuas dan mengelap kedua tangan dengan celemek yang melilit di pinggang. Dipandangnya Victoria dengan seksama, tatapan matanya lembut. Mama tidak menjawab, hanya memeluknya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

*sursursure*

 **PHOTOGRAPHS**

Tanggal batas terakhir pengiriman materi untuk lomba fotografi sudah dekat. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sibuk membantu Victoria memilih foto untuk kompetisi tahun ini, yang diusung dengan tema lokalitas. Tadinya, Victoria enggan untuk ikut, merasa bahwa foto-fotonya masih belum pantas untuk dijagokan dalam lomba bertaraf nasional, bersaing dengan ribuan bahkan jutaan remaja lain yang sama-sama punya bakat di dunia fotografi.

Namun, tentu saja, Kyuhyun mendesaknya untuk ikut mendaftar. Belum lama ini, dia melihat selembar _flyer_ yang mengiklankan lomba ini di mading sekolah, dan dengan persuasif diajaknya Victoria ikut. Hampir separuh siswa dari grup ekstrakulikuler fotografi di sekolah mereka akan berpartisipasi, katanya, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Victoria untuk menolak ikut. Victoria sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu hingga waktunya dekat, berharap mereka akan melupakannya. Namun, Kibum, dengan netral sempat berkata padanya, "Jika kau merasa terbebani untuk ikut, lebih baik tidak usah, daripada terpaksa. Tapi, menurutku, foto-fotomu tidak kalah dengan milik fotografer handal, dan kau harus percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri."

Akhirnya, Victoria pun memutuskan untuk ikut. Hanya saja, hingga sekarang dia masih belum bisa memilih foto mana yang akan diikutsertakannya dalam lomba. Tema lokalitas adalah subjek yang _tricky_ baginya, karena fotonya harus mencerminkan kepribadian bangsa dan kultur negara, tetapi juga harus memiliki sisi emosional yang mampu menangkap perhatian para juri. Karena itulah mereka bertiga kini mengobok-obok seluruh isi lemari foto Victoria, mencoba menemukan sebuah _shot_ yang sempurna, sekaligus memikirkan objek yang menarik untuk dijadikan fokus utama.

"Jika hanok atau kerajinan tangan bagimana?" Kyuhyun mengusulkan, keningnya berkerut selagi ia membuka album demi album foto lama milik Victoria. "Misalnya hanbok, tanah liat, kecapai atau anyaman."

"Terlalu biasa," Kibum berkomentar singkat dari sudut ruangan, berkutat dengan rol flm lama yang disimpan dalam kotak. "Pasti banyak karya serupa, nanti jadi kurang menonjol."

"Jika pemandangan alam?" Kyuhyun melempar ide lagi, kali ini mengangkat beberapa tumpuk foto sekaligus dan mengaduk-aduknya di lantai.

"Biasa juga, kecuali ada fenomena yang fantastis." Sahut Kibum.

Victoria tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sedang sibuk menyortir foto-foto hitam putih yang dulu sempat menjadi obsesi eksperimennya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Sawah dan pedesaan?" Kyuhyun memutar otak lagi, berusaha keras untuk memikirkan sebuah tema yang unik. "Perkampungan sekarang sudah lebih maju, tapi kita bisa menampilkan sisi modern sekaligus tradisional yang tidak ditemukan di kota."

"Lumayan. Tapi kemungkinan banyak peserta lain yang memikirkan ide yang sama." Kyuhyun mengerut. "Semua ideku tidak ada yang kau anggap bagus."

Kibum terkekeh. "Kita butuh sesuatu yang benar-benar 'beda', yang bisa membuat orang tertegun dalam sekali lihat."

"Iya juga." Kyuhyun setuju, lalu memasukkan hasil sortirannya ke dalam sebuah _folder_ plastik. Ia beralih ke sebuah kotak sepatu tua yang cukup ringan dan tersembunyi di balik lemari, lalu membuka tutupnya perlahan. Isinya adalah puluhan lembar foto dengan fokus sebuah siluet wajah, dan beberapa benda lainnya. Penasaran, Kyuhyun menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke dalam pangkuan dan mulai menelitinya.

Wajah Kibum memenuhi setiap lembaran foto. Ada foto mereka semasa pentas seni lalu, foto Kibum ketika sedang memegang gitar dan menulis tangga lagu di buku tulisnya, figurnya dari kejauhan saat lomba basket sedang berlangsung, Kibum yang sedang tertidur di kelas, juga Kibum yang sedang duduk di atas trampolin, beberapa menit sebelum matahari terbenam. Kyuhyun menahan napas, berusaha mengingat-ingat setiap kejadian saat foto-foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan mereka karena hampir di setiap foto, Kibum sepertinya tidak sadar sedang dipotret dan tidak melihat langsung ke arah lensa.

Kyuhyun melarikan ujung jarinya memutari garis wajah Kibum di atas foto, memperhatikan dalam-dalam tegas raut matanya, tulang pipinya yang tinggi, dan hidungnya yang mancung. Kedua ujung bibirnya yang tipis, sedikit melengkung ke bawah ketika tidak sedang tersenyum. Rambutnya yang halus melingkari wajah, lalu bentuk telinganya yang lebar dan berdaun keras. Apakah Victoria mengambil foto-foto ini untuk mengambil detail yang sama? Apakah...

"Bagaimana kalau Pecinan? Foto pasar malam dan wihara di daerah kota pasti mernarik?" Tiba-tiba Kibum berseru, mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun sehingga gadis itu menjatuhkan foto-foto di tangannya. Secara otomatis Victoria mendongak, dan begitu melihat apa yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun, wajahnya memucat.

"Ah, iya, idemu bagus juga...," Kyuhyun menjawab, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang pribadi milik Victoria yang tidak seharusnya dilihatnya.

"Lihat apa?" Kibum yang kebosanan bangkit dan menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat foto-foto yang masih berserakan di sekitar Kyuhyun. Gerakan ini membuat Kyuhyun gugup, dan Kibum semakin curiga. Ia tertegun ketika melihat apa yang ada di sana.

Victoria pun tampak salah tingkah. "Itu..."

Kibum segera mengerti. Ia mencari-cari kebenaran di wajah Victoria, ingin mengetahui apa tebakannya tidak salah, tetapi Victoria menghindari tatapannya dan malah berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Vic...?" Kyuhyun yang kebingungan segera berdiri, lalu memandang Kibum dengan raut bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..."

Kibum menghela napas. Dia membungkuk untuk membereskan foto-foto yang berantakan di atas lantai. Apakah Victoria menyukainya? Ia tidak pernah menyangka, karena selama ini Victoria selalu bersikap netral di hadapannya, bahkan lebih sering menjadi tempat curhatnya mengenai Kyuhyun. Dia memandang lekat-lekat wajahnya dalam foto—wajah yang sama sekali tidak menyadari apa-apa.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #33: tidak melukai perasaan Vic (Kibum)**_

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan serbasalah di antara hamparan foto-foto yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilihatnya, sedangkan Kibum menuruni tangga untuk mencari Victoria. Gadis itu sedang terpaku di balik _pantry_ dapur, dengan posisi membelakanginya. Kedua bahu itu tampak rapuh. Bahasa tubuh Victoria membuatnya tidak berjalan kian dekat.

"Vic," Kibum memanggil lembut, "foto-foto itu..." Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu, takut salah bicara.

Victoria memejamkan mata, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Jika selamanya dia bisa bersahabat dengan Kibum, dia tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda itu. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha menghindari kejadian seperti ini, saat mereka berdua akan berubah canggung dan melupakan kedekatan mereka ketika sedang berteman. mungkin dia memang munafik—ketika Kibum tidak ingin berkata jujur pada Kyuhyun mengenai cintanya karena alasan yang sama dia justru menasihatinya untuk tidak berbuat demikian. Sedangkan dia sendiri dengan pengecut menyembunyikan perasaannya baik-baik. Tapi salahkah, bodohkah, jika dia hanya berharap Kibum ada di sampingnya dan cukup puas dengan diam-diam menyayanginya?

Masih dengan membelakangi Kibum, Victoria menarik napas panjang. Kini mungkin yang terbaik adalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku...,"

Victoria berbalik dan tersenyum, kali ini lebih pasti dari sebelumnya. "Aku sayang padamu, Bum."

Kibum tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdiam dan menganga setelah pernyataan simpel itu keluar dari mulut Victoria.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. " Victoria meregangkan pegangannya pada gelas di tangannya, yang tanpa terasa sudah menyisakan bekas di kulit. "Kau tidak usah berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh jawaban, karena aku lebih suka kita berteman seperti biasa. Bisa?"

Kibum mengangguk, senyumnya perlahan mengembang. Victoria lega melihatnya. "Ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku langsung seperti ini. _I appreciat that_ , Vic, karena kau jujur padaku."

Victoria membalas senyuman, walau matanya berkaca-kaca untuk sebuah penolakan yang tidak terucapkan, namun sudah diketahuinya dengan jelas. "Kau berhak tahu yang sebenarnya."

" _Friends_?"

Victoria mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyetujui janji itu, tapi Kibum mendekat dan membuat gestur seakan sedang memeluknya. Victoria menegang ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan ringan, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kibum dan membiarkan pundaknya ditepuk lembut, canggung, tetapi bersahabat. Kibum memang tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya baru saja, tapi pelukannya yang kikuk sudah cukup untuk mengenyahkan ketidaknyamanan di antara mereka.

Tidak perlu ada penjelasan. Tidak perlu ada kata maaf. Baik Kibum maupun Victoria sama-sama mengerti.

.

Tbc

.

It's way too long to go, mungkin di chap-chap ini memang sedang di puncak konfliknya, jadi jangan menyimpulkan dulu, masih ada tiga chap lagi, semoga bisa selesai bulan Desember ini meskipun sekarang sudah tanggal 27 kkkkk.

Yang kasian sebenarnya kan Victoria, kalian terlalu fokus ke kibum #TidakTerima *Readers: Yaeyalah Kan Main Castnya Kibum Kyuhyun.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review!

Desember Ceria Kihyun.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wish #34: telling the truth (Victoria)**_

Kyuhyun sudah membereskan sebagian foto-foto milik Victoria dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah, merasa bersalah karena telah menguak sebuah rahasia yang mungkin tidak ingin Victoria ungkapkan kepada siapa pun—terutama pada Kibum.

Apakah Victoria pernah diam-diam mengikuti gerak-gerik Kibum dengan ekor matanya ketika mereka berbicara? Sudah sejak kapan ia memendam perasaan itu, dan bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadarinya? Ketika Victoria kembali, Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak foto itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menunggu reaksi marah, tapi dia hanya melihat senyum di wajah Victoria.

"Kau tidak marah?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut.

Victoria tertawa geli melihatnya. "Kenapa harus marah?"

"Karena aku, rahasiamu jadi ketahuan."

"Karena jika bukan karenamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah jujur pada kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, nadanya berubah menggoda. "Ternyata, kau benar-benar suka pada Kibum. Sejak kapan?"

Pipi Victoria memerah malu. "Sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, mungkin," ia mengakui.

"Apa yang kau suka dari Kibum?" Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping Victoria, raut wajahnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Dia itu jutek, nyolot, dan sok dewasa. Sikapnya saja yang terlihat _cool_ , tapi sebenarnya dia seperti anak kecil."

Victoria tersenyum. "Justru hal itu yang membuat Kibum menarik. Hal-hal kecil seperti kebiasaannya mengomel panjang-pendek jika merasa direpotkan walau akhirnya dia lakukan juga. Sering kali Kibum terkesan cuek, padahal dia sebenarnya peduli."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Victoria ketika mereka berdua duduk sambil memandang foto-foto yang berhamburan di atas karpet. "Kibum memang sejak kecil begitu."

 _Selamanya aku tidak akan bisa mengenal Kibum seperti kau mengenal dia, Kyu._

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita jika kau suka pada Kibum? Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi mak comblang yang baik untuk kedua sahabatku."

 _Karena aku sudah tahu perasaan Kibum yang sesungguhnya._

"Oh ya, tadi Kibum bicara apa?"

 _Dia tidak bicara apa-apa. Aku tahu dia hanya sayang padamu, dan hanya kau._

Victoria tidak bisa dengan jujur menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun tersebut, karena dia mengerti ada beberapa hal yang harus Kibum ucapkan sendiri pada Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak berhak menyampaikannya untuk Kibum. Jadi, ia pun berujar bijak, "Aku cukup senang kami bisa berteman. Begitu juga dengan Kibum."

 _Tapi, aku iri, Kyu. Iri sekali padamu._ Pikiran itu lepas tanpa bisa ditekan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, lalu meremas pundak sahabatnya pelan sebagai bentuk simpati. Victoria merasakan kulit Kyuhyun yang hangat, merasa begitu dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya sekaligus. Dia tahu, jika harus memilih antara Kibum dan persahabatan mereka bertiga, Victoria tidak akan pernah ragu, menentukan pilihannya.

*sursursure*

Sebelum memulai latihan hari ini, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah pesan singkat Changmin dalam _handphone_ -nya. Ia tersenyum saat membacanya.

 _Nanti selesai latihan, Ayo pergi. Ada surprise untukmu. Miss you._

"Pasti Changmin." Luna menyikutnya sambil menggoda. "Cie... yang sedang dimabuk cinta..."

"Ah, kalian juga seperti itu, malah sampai meninggalkan _voice mail_ yang isinya bunyi-bunyi ciuman semua..." Mereka tergelak.

"Berbicara tentang Changmin, kemarin aku bertemu dia lho," Sulli tiba-tiba berkata. "Ternyata Ayahku kenal dekat dengan Ayahnya. Jadi daripada aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa di acara yang isinya orang tua semua, kami berbincang semalaman."

Mereka berbaris sembari melakukan pemanasan ringan di tepi lapangan. Kyuhyun ingat semalam Changmin memang sempat mengatakan bahwa dia harus menghadiri acara keluarga.

"Dia bercerita tentang bisnis perhotelan keluarganya. Sejak kecil dia sering ikut Ayahnya _travelling_ keluar negeri, belajar tentang perhotelan dan seluk-beluknya. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata dia sudah pernah ke Afrika, Mesir, Ukrania, sampai Bhutan. Kata ayahku, keluarga Shim benar-benar kaya, termasuk salah satu keluarga terkaya di Asia versi majalah _Forbes_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi karena dia tidak tahu—menahu tentang Changmin.

"Lalu, rumahnya sangat luas, sampai ada satu ruangan khusus untuk memamerkan lukisan antik milik Ibunya. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu harganya ratusan juta. Selain itu, ternyata Changmin bisa golf. Kemarin aku mencoba bermain mini golf di sana."

"Menger cerita Sulli membuatku tambah menyukai Changmin. Kau beruntung sekali, Kyu, dapat calon suami seperti dia," Luna meledek lagi, "sudah tampan, kaya, romantis... Kalau sudah tidak mau, dilempar untukku saja."

"Huuu..!" Yang lain berseru dengan heboh, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum setengah hati untuk membalas candaan itu.

Jenis hal-hal lain yang dibicarakannya dengan Changmin seperti tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan percakapan Sulli baru saja. Begitu banyak yang tidak diketahuinya mengenai Changmin, sedangkan dia ingin mengenal lelaki itu luar-dalam. Bahkan, dia belum pernah dikenalkan kepada kedua orang tua Changmin, juga menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, tiba-tiba merasa kesal saat menyadari perasaannya. Dia cemburu.

*sursursure*

 **MILAN**

Sore itu, ketika Victoria memasuki rumahnya sepulang sekolah, sayup-sayup didengarnya argumen dari arah _patio_. Dia mengenali suara Imo Shin yang bernada kesal.

"Bukankah kau baru beberapa minggu pulang? Kali ini, mau pergi untuk berapa lama lagi, tiga bulan? Lima bulan?"

"Jangan sarkastis begitu. Kau tahu aku bukan pergi untuk bersenang-senang." Suara Mama yang membalasnya terdengar defensif. "Butikku akan buka cabang di sana, dan ada proyek baru yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau, tidak bisa terlalu sering dinas ke luar negeri. Bagaimana dengan Victoria? Waktu itu, kau bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunnya."

" _When are you going to forgive me about that?_ Aku sudah bilang tidak sengaja. Lagi pula, bukankah waktu itu aku kirim hadiah untuk Vic?"

Hening. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar Imonya menghela napas. "Hadiah itu tidak sama dengan kehadiranmu, Haekyo. Kau bukan hanya seorang _fashion designer_ dan model, tapi juga seorang ibu. Victoria membutuhkanmu."

Argumen itu berlanjut, tapi Victoria tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan. Dia meninggalkan tempatnya bersembunyi dan beralih ke kamar. Kado ulang tahun dari Mama masih tersimpan di dalam lemari. Victoria tidak pernah membukanya, sebagian besar karena ia tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih.

Dalam hitungan hari, Mama akan mengepak koper, lalu mengecup pipinya sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Terkadang, Victoria takut Mama tidak akan kembali lagi. Terkadang, ia takut ia akan berhenti membutuhkan Mama. Atau Mama yang berhenti membutuhkannya.

.

Victoria berjingkat ke arah kamar Mama, mendorong sedikit pintunya hingga terbuka. Perlahan, Victoria menyibakkan selimut dan berbaring di samping Mama. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka tidur bersama, padahal waktu kecil dulu dia sering memanjat ranjang orang tuanya di tengah malam.

Tanpa disangkanya, Mama belum tertidur. Beliau berbalik sehingga mereka berdua saling berrhadapan, lalu mengusap sehelai rambut yang menutupi mata Victoria dan menyibakkannya di balik telinga, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya sejak Victoria kecil.

"Mama akan pergi lagi, bukan? Suara Victoria tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Ia ingin mendengar sendiri kalimat tersebut dari mulut Mama, ingin mempersiapkan diri sebelum kepergian Mama kali ini. Tapi, Mama tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat misterius dalam kegelapan, seakan menyimpan sebuah rahasia. "Milan. _And you're coming with me, Honey._ "

.

Victoria punya sebuah ritual sebelum tidur—minum segelas susu hangat dengan taburan bubuk cokelat dan _marshmallows_ di atasnya. Kebiasannya ini bermula sejak ia sulit tidur setiap kali Mama tidak ada di rumah.

Malam ini, ia kembali tidak bisa tidur. Victoria menemukan Imonya di dapur, sedang duduk sendirian dengan secangkir kopi, berkas-berkas pekerjaan tersebar di atas meja. Kacamatanya bergantung di ujung hidung, meninggalkan jejak tanda sudah lama bertengger di sana.

Imo Shin adalah adik bungsu ibunya, satu-satunya kerabat keluarga mereka di Seoul. Beliau adalah arsitek yang memiliki studio kerja sendiri di rumah. Usianya hampir empat puluh tahun, dan memilih untuk tetap melajang. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Imo Shin berpenampilan bersahaja, berambut pendek dan tak pernah merias diri. Sifatnya tegas, menyerupai seorang anak tertua yang mandiri walau sebenarnya beliau adalah anak bungsu. Ketika Victoria kembali ke Seoul, Imo Shin menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan membawa bisnis kecilnya yang cukup sukses ke rumah itu.

Beliau mendongak ketika melihat Victoria, lalu menarik bangku—sebuah undangan untuk bergabung.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Victoria mengiyakan.

"Ingin cerita?"

Imonya selalu bertanya demikian saat Vic tampak muram. Beliau adalah teman curhat yang setia, baik saat ia mendapat nilai ulangan yang jelek di sekolah, atau saat hal-hal menyenangkan terjadi. Imo Shin adalah salah satu orang dewasa favoritnya, seseorang yang selalu mendengarkan dengan sabar dan memiliki nasihat bijak.

Victoria menggigit bibir. "Kami akan pindah lagi dari sini. Imo juga sudah tahu, bukan?"

Imonya mengangguk. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kepindahan ini?"

Victoria mengangkat bahu. Kemungkinan besar, Mama akan tetap sibuk seperti dulu. Mereka akan terus berpindah-pindah dari kota ke kota mengikuti tuntutan pekerjaan Mama. Dia akan keluar masuk sekolah baru, berulang-ulang merangka kehidupan baru sedangkan ia bergerak lambat untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tapi, dia ingin memastikan satu hal tidak akan pernah berubah—Victoria dan Mama, satu kubu yang selalu saling mendampingi.

"Kukira kami akan tinggal lebih lama di sini," Victoria mengaku. Seharusnya, dia tahu kepindahan mereka ke Seoul juga tidak permanen. Seharusnya, dia tidak usah bersusah-payah mengikuti banyak aktivitas sekolah, tidak perlu repot berpartisipasi dalam sayembara fotografi, toh dia tidak akan ada di sini untuk melihat pengumuman pemenangnya.

"Tapi, kepindahanmu ke sini ada baiknya juga, bukan." Imo Shin mengingatkan, "kau jadi bertemu Kyuhyun dan Kibum."

Victoria tercenung. Imonya benar. Kedua sahabatnya adalah alasan terbesar dia ingin tetap tinggal. Dia dapat melihat kesedihan yang membayangi raut wajah mereka ketika dia mengabari perihal kepindahannya. Kata Kyuhyun, mereka harus menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir Victoria di Seoul sebaik mungkin, menciptakan banyak kenangan. Kalimat itu membuatnya sedih.

"Jadi keputusanmu sudah bulat, untuk ikut ke Milan dengan Mama?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Victoria, dan untuk sesaat ia terdiam. Kepindahan ini adalah sepenuhnya keputusan Mama, tapi mengatakan tidak tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Segala sesuatu tentang hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, Vic. Bukannya Imo memintamu untuk melawan mamamu atau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau, tapi terkadang kau harus berani memilih dan mempertahankan apa yang kau inginkan. Mama banting tulang demi keluarga dan pekerjaan yang dicintainya, kau pun harus berjuang untuk apa yang penting bagimu."

Victoria mengerti, tapi bagaimana jika keduanya adalah hal yang sama-sama berarti baginya?

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #35: Victoria tetap tinggal (Kyuhyun dan Kibum)**_

Kyuhyun merapikan terusan yang dipilihnya untuk acara _farewell party_ kecil-kecilan milik Victoria, menatap Kibum yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak senada. Hitam.

"Kita seperti akan menghadiri pemakaman?" Kyuhyun mengeluh, membiarkan Kibum membawakan hadiah yang nantinya akan diserahkan kepada Victoria. Minggu depan sahabat mereka itu akan bertolak ke Milan. Barang-barang di rumahnya sudah dipak, surat transfer sekolah sudah diurus dan tiket sudah dibeli, difinalisasikan oleh sebuah acara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang dihadiri oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka dan beberapa teman Victoria dari klub fotografi.

"Orang dewasa itu egois ya, Bum?" Kyuhyun berkata, memeluk pinggang Kibum selagi pemuda itu memboncengnya dengan sepeda. "Mereka selalu bebas melakukan apa saja yang mereka suka, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Tidak semua orang dewasa seperti itu," tegur Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Menurutmu, Vic benar-benar bersedia pindah ke Milan atau Hanya karena terpaksa?"

"Terpaksa? Bukankah Vic sendiri yang memilih untuk ikut?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, napasnya hangat di tengkuk Kibum. "Aku selalu merasa Vic sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi dari sini. Tetapi, karena satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya sekarang hanya mamanya, Vic berusaha mempertahankan hubungan itu sebisa mungkin. Masuk akal, tidak?"

"Tumben perkataanmu tepat sasaran."

"Hehehe." Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika dipuji, tapi segera berubah serius lagi. "Kesimpulannya, Vic mungkin 'terpaksa' setuju untuk ikut ke Milan supaya dia tidak kehilangan mamanya."

"Mungkin juga." Kibum berkomentar.

"Jika ternyata memang begitu, kitai harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun dengan panik mencengkeram ujung kaus Kibum.

"Bagaimana? Vic sudah akan berangkat minggu depan, dan tugas kita mengantar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, supaya dia tidak merasa terbebani dan bertambah sedih."

"Kibum ini bagaimana?! Kita seharusnya membantu dia supaya tidak menyesal!"

Kibum memperlambat kayuhan sepedanya dan berusaha menjelaskan sesabar mungkin. Dia tahu sulit mengubah apa-apa jika Kyuhyun sedang keras kepala mempertahankan pendapatnya seperti ini. "Vic pasti punya alasan sendiri untuk pergi dari sini. Lebih baik kita dukung saja apa yang dia pilih bukannya membuat kacau. Lagi pula..."

"Kau pasti akan berkata lebih baik jangan ikut campur masalah orang lain, bukan?" Kyuhyun menyela. "Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu Vic lagi. Bagaimana jika setelah tiba di sana, ternyata Vic tidak bahagia? Dia pasti akan terus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal seperti dulu, sendirian di rumah tanpa orang tua, dan kita tidak bisa ada di sana untuk menemani dia."

Kibum menggeleng dan berhenti untuk menjitak ringan pelipis gadis itu. "Dasar keras kepala."

"Kau ingin Vic begitu?" desak Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Tidak!" Kibum akhirnya menjawab. "Iya, aku mengerti maksudmu."

Raut Kyuhyun semakin muram. "Sekarang, kita Hanya butuh cara supaya Vic tidak jadi pergi."

.

Pesta kecil itu berlangsung di _patio_ samping kolam renang, sebuah pesta _barbeque_ sederhana yang dihadiri oleh beberapa teman dekat Victoria dan mamanya di Seoul. Aroma daging bakar menyulut selera Kyuhyun, tapi dia bergegas untuk menemukan Victoria sebelum perutnya memberontak dan menggodanya untuk mencicipi sepotong _scampi_.

Mereka menemukan Victoria di salah satu kursi panjang di tepi kolam, mengenakan pakaian hitam seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihatnya, hal ini membuatnya merasa seakan-akan mereka punya kemampuan telepati.

"Ini untukmu." Disodorkannya sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado _pink_. "Hasilnya jelek, tapi kuharap kau suka."

Isinya adalah sebuah album foto dengan hasil jepretan Kyuhyun selama belajar memotret. Dia sama sekali tidak punya bakat di bidang itu; hampir seluruh hasil fotonya terpotong, entah objeknya tanpa kepala atau anggota tubuh, dan beberapa buram karena dia tidak mampu menahan napas ketika memencet _shutter_. Victoria tertawa melihat foto-foto mereka bertiga diambil secara ngawur dengan kemampuan memotret yang pas-pasan.

"Jika tidak bisa menjadi kenangan yang mengharukan, setidaknya bisa membuatmu tertawa." Kyuhyun melanjutkan, dan Victoria berhenti tertawa. "Vic, kami Hanya ingin tau satu hal. Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?"

"Maksudnya?" Victoria terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin pergi dari sini, atau kau memutuskannya karena hal yang lain?"

Victoria terlihat serba salah. Imo Shin pernah menanyakannya, dan saat itu ia tidak mampu menjawab. Kini, ketika disudutkan oleh pertanyaan sederhana yang sama, dia kembali tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun mendukungmu. Tapi, kami tidak bisa diam saja kalau nantinya kau akan menyesal."

Victoria mendongak untuk menatap Kibum. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya, dan ia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangannya yang bergetar, lalu berujar dalam suara pelan. "Kami mengerti, mengapa kau merasa harus pergi. Tapi Vic, kau tidak bisa terus diam... Kau harus berbicara apa yang sejujurnya kau rasakan, walaupun itu mungkin menyakitkan."

Victoria merasa air matanya mulai mengaliri wajahnya, terharu mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu. Belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa, mereka berdua mendengar bunyi gelas _champagne_ diketuk dengan sendok perak, tanda tamu harus berkumpul.

Song Haekyo berdiri di hadapan para tamu, terlihat anggun dan mewah dengan gaun selutut bertali spageti, warna kuning gadingnya terlihat begitu serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambut kecokelatannya yang diberi sentuhan _burgundy_ ditata dalam bentuk _French braid_ yang mempesona.

" _I thank everyone for coming today. It will be a great loss leaving such good friends. But rest assured, good friends remain forever. We will always have you in our hearts._ "

Seluruh tamu mengangkat gelas mereka untuk _toast_ , tetapi Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Victoria tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama, duduk berdampingan dengan tangan mereka saling bertaut erat.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tetap tinggal hingga pesta selesai. Tamu-tamu sudah beranjak pulang, pelayan dari perusahaan _catering_ sedang mengangkat piring dan gelas kotor, dan musik sudah berhenti bermain.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil ketika ia menemukan Song Haekyo sedang berdiri di salah satu balkon yang menghadap kolam renang, tampak sedang mengamati kekosongan di tempat pesta barusan. Dari belakang, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa perempuan itu terlihat kesepian, dengan bahu yang terlihat ringkih, ikal rambut yang terlepas dari tatanannya terurai lembut di leher. Dan, Kyuhyun merasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa Victoria tetap memutuskan untuk pergi, untuk melindungi perempuan ini. Demi keluarga kecilnya. Ketika Song Haekyo berbalik, ia sedikit terkesiap melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Seketika, Kyuhyun kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Setiap kali melihat idolanya _live_ seperti ini, dia akan berubah _speechless_ dan otaknya kosong. Song Haekyo memang sangat cantik, bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya sempurna... tapi apakah dia juga merasa kesepian?

" _You're one of Vic's friends, right?_ Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tergagap ketika ditodong begitu. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia menemukan kembali suaranya. "Maaf, agasshi.."

Seulas senyum kembali merekah di wajah Song Haekyo. " _I told you to just call me Imo, didn't I_?"

Sesaat, Kyuhyun merasa _blank_ lagi, tapi sebelum Song Haekyo beranjak pergi, ia segera menyambung, "Ummm... apakah Imo tahu Vic sangat suka memotret?" Song Haekyo tampak bingung. Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mengoceh tak jelas.

"Imo tahu karyanya dipajang di galeri sekolah ketika pentas seni? Salah satu fotonya adalah foto Imo saat melukis, itu foto favoritnya. Dan, apa Imo tahu, Vic sangat suka memotret objek yang bergerak? Kata guru seni, karyanya pantas dimasukkan dalam sayembara."

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan melanjutkan, "Ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, Vic sama sekali tidak pernah bicara mengenai Imo. Teman-teman menganggap dia sombong karena kami tidak pernah diajak ke rumahnya. Dia tidak punya teman dan tidak terbuka walau kami mencoba berteman dengannya. Di ulang tahun Vic yang ketujuh belas, kami menunggu Imo di bandara sampai malam. Vic memang tidak pernah berkata apapun, tapi kami tahu... dia sebenarnya kesepian."

Song Haekyo tercengang, dan seketika Kyuhyun berhenti, takut kata-katanya terlalu lancang. "Maaf." Ia segera meminta maaf, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kibum muncul di sisinya, lalu menggenggam sebelah tangannya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Maaf, kami memang tidak pantas berbicara begini," ia menggantikan Kyuhyun bicara, "tapi Vic sahabat kami, dan kami Hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Vic selalu membanggakan Imo, dan berusaha membuat Imo senang, sampai kadang-kadang menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. Begitu juga mengenai kepindahannya ke Milan."

Mereka terdiam, melihat Song Haekyo memandang mereka dengan asing, seakan kata-kata mereka barusaja tidak terdengar. Lalu, beliau meletakkan gelas _wine_ kosong di atas meja, meninggalkan balkon itu hingga hanya suara hak sepatunya yang terdengar, suara paling sepi yang pernah mereka dengar.

Song Haekyo mendorong pintu kamar anaknya hingga terbuka, lalu melepaskan kedua sepatu pestanya dan berjalan masuk, merasakan sejuk karpet di bawah telapak kakinya. Cahaya bulan sangat terang, merambah masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Dia tidak ingin menyalakan lampu. Perlahan, ia memandang seisi kamar itu. Kepalanya terasa kosong, tetapi hatinya berat. Suara anak-anak yang barusan mendatanginya untuk berbicara mengenai Victoria mengganggu pikirannya.

Dia tidak mengenali isi kamar ini. Dia jarang berada di dalamnya, juga tidak mengenali barang-barang yang ada di sana dengan baik. Apakah itu berarti ia juga tidak mengenal pemiliknya—anaknya sendiri, dengan baik?

Foto-foto bertebaran di mana-mana. Dia tahu Victoria suka memotret, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan hasilnya. Dia tidak tahu Victoria mengikuti sayembara, mengikuti pameran sekolah, memasang potretnya di penjuru kamarnya—di dalam bingkai di atas meja belajar, tergantung di dinding, ditempel di papan kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, bersama dengan foto-foto masa kecilnya bersama mantan suaminya, juga foto-foto sahabatnya.

Ia tersandung sebuah album foto besar di kaki tempat tidur. Song Haekyo berjongkok untuk mengambilnya dan meletakknnya di atas meja belajar Victoria, tetapi terhenti. Cover depan album tersebut bertuliskan namanya, juga tahun-tahun yang menandakan usia kariernya. Halaman pertama berisi potongan kliping wawancaranya. Halaman-halaman selanjutnya berisi fotonya di media. Beberapa berupa _print out_ dari internet. Song Haekyo tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas dalam kegelapan, tapi dia tahu isi album tersebut adalah esensi dirinya—pekerjaan yang selama ini menjadi hidupnya.

 _Tagline_ majalah dicetak besar-besar di setiap halaman.

 _The next Cindy Crawford._

 _Life begins at forty: model_ Song Haekyo _starts her new fashion line._

Song Haekyo _will stop at nothing._

Dan, di halaman terarkhir, Song Haekyo _is moving to Milan!_ Majalah tersebut memberitakan kepindahannya ke Milan, serta butik dan pagelaran busana baru yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk _launching_ di sana. Ia tersadar, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakan pendapat Victoria mengenai kepindahan mereka ke Milan, juga sebelum-sebelumnya ketika mereka harus pindah karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Mama?"

Lampu kamar dinyalakan dan segalanya bagaikan hitam putih—terang dan gelap bersatu dalam sepersekian detik, dan Song Haekyo mengerti sesuatu. Secara tidak sadar, dia sudah berhenti menjadi seorang ibu lagi bagi Victoria, dan tidak pernah seharusnya membiarkannya terjadi.

.

Victoria keheranan menemukan Mama di kamarnya, dalam kegelapan. Pesta telah usai dan ia lelah. Sebenarnya, ia membenci pesta semacam ini, ini membuat segalanya terasa lebih final. Tapi, ia ingin benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temannya sebelum ia pergi.

Wajah mamanya pias, Victoria melihat kliping yang selalu dibuatnya di tangan Mama, dan ia mengerti. Seperti kata Imo Shin, dia harus berani membuat pilihan. Seperti kata Kyuhyun, dia harus berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia menggeleng, perlahan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dan berbalik. Menghindar, bersembunyi, menurut, seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya. Tapi, ia melihat Imonya berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum untuk memberikan kekuatan sebelum beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Do you hate me?_ "

Pertanyaan Mama membuat Victoria sedih. Terkadang, ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Mama—apakah Mama tidak lagi menyukainya, apakah Mama membencinya sehingga lebih sering meninggalkannya.

" _No_." Jawabnya lembut, hampir tidak terdengar. "Kadang, aku cukup egois untuk berharap... Mama bisa seperti ibu-ibu lainnya, yang hadir untuk mengambil rapor, datang ke acara-acara sekolah... _and just be here_. Aku mengerti, mempunyai orangtua yang terkenal berarti harus berkompromi dengan jadwal yang ketat, dan aku bangga karena Mama adalah seorang ibu yang patut dibanggakan. _It's just that..._ " Victoria tahu kalimat selanjutnya akan menyakiti hati Mama, tapi dia harus mengatakannya. " _sometimes I really wish, I can see more of my mother in person than in those magazines covers_."

Sudah. Victoria sudah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya, perasaan yang selama ini ditutupinya karena tidak ingin melukai dan bertengkar dengan Mama. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti Papa yang menceraikan Mama karena tidak bisa menerima kesibukannya. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kembali pertengkaran otangtuanya yang mempertahankan idealisme dan keinginan masing-masing. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan Mama karena tidak bisa menerima Mama apa adanya. Dan, Victoria sangat ingin melindungi Mama, karena dia tahu hanya dirinya yang Mama miliki sekarang.

Pandangan mata Mama yang basah membuatnya tercekat. Apakah Mama marah? Kecewa padanya? Sedih?

Tapi, Mama justru bergerak untuk merengkuhnya lalu menangis di pelukannya.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Victoria masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendongak kaget ketika melihatnya di ambang pintu kelas, tertawa ceria sambil menenteng dua kotak Grodiva _truffles_ sisa pesta kemarin sore. Ini hanya berarti satu hal...

"Aku tidak jadi pindah."

Kyuhyun bersorak heboh, tetapi Kibum lebih waspada. "Lalu, Mamamu tetap akan pergi?"

"Ya, tapi hanya untuk serah-terima pengurusan butik ke asistennya di sana."

Pada malam seusai pesta, dia dam Mama menghabiskan semalaman mengobrol dan menonton _Breakfast on Tiffany's_ , kebiasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lakukan. Padahal dulu, ketika Victoria masih SMP, mereka berbagi tempat tidur yang sama, menonton film klasik dan mengobrol hingga larut malam. Mama bercerita mengenai kisah-kisah masa mudanya, sesuatu yang paling suka didengarkannya.

Cerita mengenai Mama dan Papa adalah salah satu hal yang paling sering Victoria tanyakan pada orangtuanya. Mendengar kisah tentang pertemuan mereka dua puluh tahun yang lalu—di sebuah lokasi pemotretan di Hawai, sangatlah romantis bagi Victoria. Dulu papanya juga seorang fotografer paruh waktu, yang kebetulan mendapat kesempatan memotret mamanya untuk halaman depan sebuah majalah bertaraf internasional.

Mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah setahun kemudian, walaupun ditentang oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Victoria masih menyimpan foto pernikahan mereka, papa dan mama mengenakan hanbok tradisional untuk pernikahan, sebuah kombinasi yang kontras melihat garis wajahnya yang asing. Sewaktu Victoria masih balita, kedua orantuanya mulai sering bertengkar seiring dengan karier Mama yang mulai menanjak. Ketika mereka bercerai, Mama memboyong Victoria ke London untuk tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun. Selepas itu, dimulailah kehidupan mereka yang berpindah-pindah.

"Keluarga Mama menentang keputusan Mama untuk menjadi model. Juga ketika menikah dengan Papa dan melahirkanmu. _But you know, life's all about choices._ Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak berani menuruti kata hati."

"Mama pernah menyesal?"

Mama menggeleng. "Mama akan lebih menyesal jika menuruti mereka untuk studi hukum dan menjadi pengacara."

"Maksudku, Mama pernah menyesal sudah menikah dan melahirkanku?"

Saat itu, Mama terdengar sangat _shocked_. "Tanpa kau, Mama akan sendirian menghadapi semuanya, Vic. _If there should be one decision I regret, it's definitely not about you_." Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat saling mendengarkan ritme pernapasan masing-masing. " _I've always thought I should work my hardest for both of us... I realize too late that it's actually hurting you._ Maaf, Sayang."

Victoria mencari-cari dalam gelap, meraba wajah Mama dan merasakan kerutan lembut di sudut lengkungan matanya yang terpejam. Perlahan diusapnya air mata tersebut, lalu berkata, " _It's not too late,_ Ma."

Dirasakannya Mama tersenyum. "Kedua temanmu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun... _They are remarkable friends._ "

Victoria turut tersenyum. " _Yes. They are remarkable friends._ "

*sursursure*

 **FUTURE**

Apa artinya sebuah mimpi? Sesuatu yang diinginkan, sesuatu yang harus dicapai, atau hanya satu fragmen harapan? Apakah semua orang harus memiliki mimpi? Bagaimana jika kau tidak memiliknya?

Menjelang kelulusan SHS, Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Setiap orang di sekelilingnya seakan memiliki mimpi yang solid; Kibum dengan musiknya, Victoria dengan fotografi, Sulli dengan _fashion designer_ , Changmin dengan prestasi basketnya, belum lagi teman-temannya yang berusaha menggapai cita-cita setinggi langit— menjadi dokter, penulis, arsitek... Sementara, dia sendiri bagaikan terperangkap di tengah-tengah.

Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mulai mendaftar ke berbagai universitas ternama, beberapa bahkan sudah diterima dan bisa menjalani sisa semester dengan tenang. Mereka sepertinya sangat yakin dengan masa depan mereka. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya cita-cita.

"Cita-cita itu apa?" Dia sempat bertanya kepada Kibum suatu sore, ketika lelaki itu sedang asyik memetik gitar. Kibum hanya menepuk ringan badan gitarnya, lalu berujar.

"Ini cita-citaku."

"Mimpi? Keinginan?"

Kibum memikirkannya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Obsesi. Sesuatu yang menjadi penuntun hidup."

"Sejak kapan kau yakin jika musik akan jadi cita-citamu?"

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kibum, sesuatu yang hanya terjadi jika Kibum membicarakan hal-hal yang disukainya. "Sejak aku memegang gitar."

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum pertama kali menyentuh gitar saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Gitar akustik miliknya adalah pemberian ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Sejak saat itu, Kibum tidak pernah berhenti memainkannya, mulai dari gerakan kaku bernada sumbang yang berkembang menjadi petikan mantap yang diselingi dengan senandung.

"Ada tidak ya, orang yang tidak tahu cita-citanya apa?"

Kibum berhenti bermain. "Sepertimu, maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun melayangkan cubitan ringan di pinggang sahabatnya. "Melihat kalian begitu bersemangat mengejar mimpi, mendaftar sana-sini untuk mengamankan posisi di jurusan favorit... semuanya membuatku semakin gamang, Bum. Aku tidak tahu mau menjadi apa."

"Itu tandanya kau sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah mulai memikirkan masa depan."

"Bukankah orang dewasa tahu jelas mereka akan menjadi apa?"

Kibum melengos. "Tidak banyak orang yang seratus persen yakin pada diri mereka sendiri. Justru orang-orang yang serius memikirkan itulah yang benar-benar dewasa." Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang masih tampak bingung, lalu dicubitnya pipi gadis itu dengan gemas. "Mimpi itu bukan _deadline_ , Kyu. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa berubah. Bukan sesuatu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak usah terlalu stres memikirkannya."

"Tapi, jika tidak ada cita-cita yang jelas, bukankah kita akan merasa hampa?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. Diulurkannya sebelah tangan untuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, lalu kembali memainkan gitarnya. Apa itu mimpi? Apakah semua orang harus memiliki mimpi?

*sursursure*

 **CONFESSION**

 _ **Wish #36: persahabatan yang tidak pernah berubah (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun meniti tangga dan mendorong pintu kamar Kibum hingga terbuka. Ia menemukan kamar tersebut kosong, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk menunggu lelaki itu pulang.

Seperti biasa, kamar Kibum sangat rapi untuk ukuran lelaki, bahkan lebih bersih dari kamarnya sendiri. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, didominasi oleh warna tanah—mulai dari lemari pakaiannya. Beberapa poster band indie yang disukai Kibum ditempel di dinding, sedangkan koleksi CD dan kaset kesayangannya diletakkan di pojokkan khusus tempatnya menulis lagu. Kibum sering kali menggubah lagu. Walaupun dia enggan mempertontonkannya kepada orang lain, dari beberapa lagu ciptaannya yang sering disenandungkannya, Kyuhyun tahu sahabatnya itu sangat berbakat.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dalam diam, Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabaran. Ia bangkit menuju meja belajar Kibum, melarikan jemarinya pada koleksi miniatur gitar dan buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di sana. Sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna cokelat yang menyembul dari deretan kaus menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai buku lirik Kibum.

Dia membolak-balik halamannya, menemukan goresan lirik dalam tulisan tangan Kibum di bawah partitur lagu. Sepertinya lagu-lagu ini sudah dibuat sejak lama, dilihat dari begitu banyaknya coretan di sana-sini, serta guratan pensil yang memburam dan mengotori halaman. Setiap lirik memiliki catatan pendek, seolah menguraikan apa pun inspirasi Kibum saat menulis lagu-lagu tersebut.

 _Kelulusan SMP—sebelas tahun kami sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan._

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat masa kecil mereka. Dari tahun ke tahun, dia dan Kibum memang selalu berbagi kelas dan tempat duduk. Ternyata Kibum sempat menuliskan sebuah lagu berdasarkan persahabatan mereka.

 _Gitar listrik pertama—hadiah kelulusan._

Kyuhyun ingat saat duduk di kelas tiga SMP, yang Kibum inginkan hanya sebuah gitar listrik baru. Sebagai hadiah dari orang tuanya atas nilai yang hampir sempurna, Kibum akhirnya mendapatkannya pada hari kelulusan.

 _Rembulan, angin, hujan, dan kau._

Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat membaca beberapa bait yang rasanya terlalu sendu untuk diciptakan oleh seorang Kibum. Padahal biasanya lelaki itu hanya suka pada lagu-lagu yang berlirik tegas yang tidak terkesan cengeng.

 _Hari pertama masuk SMU. Pertama kalinya aku sadar ada yang berubah di antara kami._

Senyum Kyuhyun membeku pada wajahnya ketika dia membaca semakin jauh, tidak mengira namanya akan memenuhi sebagian besar halaman buku tersebut, juga tidak menyangka akan menemukan sesuatu mengenai Kibum yang tidak seharusnya diketahuinya.

 _Vic berkata, Kyuhyun spesial untukku. Dia benar._

 _Lelaki itu mungkin tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sebaik aku mengenal dia._

Kyuhyun merasa lututnya lemas. Apakah Kibum menulis hal ini mengenai dirinya? Ia terus membaca, perasaannya campur aduk.

 _The day I kissed her. It was sunset_

 _14 Februari—untuk segala sesuatu yang sudah terlambat._

 _Kau tidak tahu... it's always been you._

Tiba-tiba, Kibum masuk ke kamar. Dia terhenyak ketika melihat apa yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah saat menarik buku itu dengan satu gerakan kasar.

"Mengapa menyentuh barang-barangku seenaknya?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti bentakan.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tetap pada buku yang kini disorokkan dalam saku celana Kibum. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Yang kau tulis itu..."

Kibum menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menjawab,

"Yang sebenarnya."

Keheningan di ruangan itu mulai menyesakkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengambil beberapa langkah untuk meninggalkan kamar itu, tapi gerakannya ditahan oleh Kibum yang meraih tangannya dan berkata dalam suara rendah yang menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyu."

.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Satu detik, dua detik. Kibum tidak sadar ia telah menahan napas. Detak jantungnya terasa lebih kencang dari biasanya, satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Dalam hati, Kibum tidak henti-hentinya merutuk diri atas kebodohannya meninggalkan barang-barangnya berserakan di tempat terbuka, melupakan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang suka mengobrak-abrik kamarnya. Dan, kini, dia telah mengucapkannya begitu saja— _aku sayang padamu, Kyu,_ seakan-akan kata-kata itu adalah penjelasan atas apa yang ditemukan Kyuhyun dalam bukunya. Tapi, apa yang harus dikatakannya? Kebohongan lain untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri?

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sejengkal pun. Kibum tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pada wajahnya karena gadis itu memunggunginya. Cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun mengerat hingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun, tidak beraturan seperti miliknya.

"Aku tau ini terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal, tapi aku serius." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan, pegangannya mengendur putus asa, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu, menuruni tangga dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Entah mengapa, saat itu Kibum merasa dia sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya.

.

Kibum menyayanginya? Kibum menyayanginya—lebih dari sekedar teman? Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia berlari meninggalkan rumah Kibum tanpa memedulikan pintu yang berdebam tertutup di belakangnya, menyeberangi jalan dan menyusuri pekarangan rumahnya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

"Unnie?" Pintu kamarnya diketuk beberapa kali, ketukan khas Moonbyul. Kyuhyun terlonjak sedikit mendengarnya, tapi merasa lega adik perempuannya ada di sana. Dibukakannya pintu untuk Moonbyul.

"Kenapa? Unnie tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kibum Oppa ada di bawah, sedang menunggu unnie."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Suruh dia pulang!"

Kening Moonbyul berkerut. "Unnie kenapa? Sedang bertengkar dengan Kibum Oppa?"

"Moonbyul-aaah... _please_ jangan bayak bertanya. Tolong suruh Kibum pulang, _ok_?"

Sambil menghela napas, Moonbyul menuruni tangga dan kembali lagi dalam hitungan detik. "Sekarang unnie harus bercerita ada apa," tagihnya sambil menghempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dengan rasa bersalah. Diceritakannya kejadian baru saja secara singkat. "Lalu... aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

Giliran Moonbyul yang melotot tidak setuju. "Unnie bagaimana?"

"Jadi aku harus berkata apa? Terima kasih, tapi aku hanya menganggap kau sahabat? Maaf, tapi tolong jangan bercanda lagi?" Dengan frustasi Kyuhyun menarik ujung-ujung kepangannya. "Ugh! Aku jadi sarkastis seperti Kibum!"

"Perasaan Unnie ke Kibum Oppa bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandang Moonbyul, sungguh-sungguh mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kyuhyun sama-sekali belum pernah menolak lelaki, apalagi lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Baru saja Kibum terlihat... sungguh-sungguh. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang diinginkan Kibum darinya.

"Aku, sudah punya Changmin, Byul," akhirnya ia menjawab, "aku dan Kibum murni hanya sahabat."

"Mungkin saja selama ini Unnie yang tidak pernah sadar jika Kibum oppa mempunyai perasaan khusus untuk unnie."

Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Moonbyul tersenyum sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambut kakaknya yang acak-acakan. "Kurasa Kibum oppa pasti mengharapkan Unnie untuk jujur, apa pun jawabannya."

.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab teleponnya, juga tidak mau menemuinya. Kibum menunggu semalaman di trampolin mereka, tapi Kyuhyun tidak datang. Pesannya tidak dibalas, dan ketika dia datang mencari Kyuhyun di rumahnya, Moonbyul berkata (berbohong tepatnya), bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah tidur sebelum pukul sebelas malam. Akhirnya, ia menelepon Victoria dan mencurahkan penyeselannya pada gadis itu. Dia menyesal telah kelepasan mengatakan kata-kata yang kini memperkeruh hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia benci telah mengacaukan suasana dengan membiarkan perasaannya meluap—padahal biasanya dia selalu bertindak dengan logika, bukan emosi. Victoria mendengarkannya selama satu jam di telepon, padahal Kibum belum pernah mengobrol dengan siapa pun di telepon selama itu. Ketika menutup telepon, dia merasa lebih baik tapi tetap tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi menjelang.

Pagi ini, dia menyeret langkah dan menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pagar walaupun dia tahu Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama Changmin, seperti biasa.

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu melangkah ke luar dan melihatnya di sana. Kibum merasa hatinya perih ketika Kyuhyun berhenti dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kita perlu bicara, Kyu."

"Tapi, sebentar lagi Changmin menjemput." Kyuhyun mencengkeram tali ranselnya erat-erat, seolah ingin kabur kapan saja. Kibum benci melihatnya seperti itu.

"Lima menit saja. Aku bener-bener butuh berbicara padamu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah. Dia bergerak-gerak dengan tak nyaman, ekspresinya kaku dan tidak tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan jika kemarin aku hanya becanda, lalu menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku sendiri tidak sadar kapan perasaanku padamu berubah, dan aku tidak bermaksud merusak persahabatan kita atau hubunganmu dengan Changmin. Aku hanya lelah berpura-pura, Kyu. Aku ingin jujur tanpa kau harus menjauh dariku. Bisa, bukan?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti bergerak-gerak. Suaranya bergetar dan kalimanya kaku, seperti sudah dilatih berkali-kali. "Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Kibum menggeleng melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang terlampau dibuat-buat seperti itu. "Kau jangan ketakutan begitu di depanku," ujarnya lembut, dan dengan satu tangan disentuhnya dagu Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun merespons terhadap sentuhannya dan bergerak mundur seakan terkena arus listrik.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Bye._ "

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang sepatutnya dirasakannya, semua bercampur menjadi satu; sedih, marah, dan kesal, sesal. Ujung jarinya masih hangat setelah menyentuh Kyuhyun baru saja. Dia baru sadar, sedari tadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani memandang langsung ke arah matanya.

.

Tbc

.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Desember ceria Kihyun.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wish #37: kata-kata yang tidak terucapkan (Kibum)**_

Victoria melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyeberangi kantin dengan sepiring toppoki di tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, lalu bergegas untuk bergabung dengan Sulli dan kawan-kawannya. Sejak tadi, Kyuhyun menghindari tempat di mana Kibum berada. Kibum sendiri menangkap pandangan mata Victoria dan menggeleng lesu, tanda pembicaraannya bersama Kyuhyun tidak berhasil seperti yang direncanakan.

"Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa berpura-pura." Kibum mengeluh, masih dengan intonasi lesu yang sama. "Apa yang dirasakannya pasti muncul dengan jelas di wajahnya."

Victoria menepuk pundak Kibum untuk menyemangatinya. "Beri dia sedikit waktu, Bum. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku sebagai orang asing. Kami sudah berteman terlalu lama untuk saling canggung seperti ini." Kibum menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis."

Victoria hanya separuh mendengarkan gerutuan Kibum. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun sedang bercanda dengan Sulli, matanya merah karena kurang tidur, tawanya dipaksakan. Mereka bertiga seperti terpisahkan menjadi dua kubu yang berlawanan—sahabat yang tidak lagi mengenal satu sama lain. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang seperti biasa. Ia membuka percakapan mengenai permainan basket hari ini, tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan, bahkan tidak sadar ketika mobil sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Kyu?" Changmin memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. "Kita sudah sampai. Mengantukkah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan seulas senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. " _Bye_ , Changmin."

Changmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di beranda ketika sebuah bungkusan yang diletakkan di atas meja ditangkap perhatiannya. Namanya tercetak besar-besar di permukaan kertas dengan tinta hitam—dalam tulisan tangan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menyelipkan bungkusan itu dalam tasnya.

*sursursure*

 **TRAMPOLIN**

Ujian akhir sudah dekat. Belakangan, Kyuhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu luang untuk mengejar ketinggalannya dalam pelajaran, terutama mata pelajaran eksak seperti Matematika, Kimia, dan Fisika. Kini, dia semakin sering belajar bersama dengan Sulli dan gengnya, berkumpul setiap sore di rumah Sulli untuk mengulang kembali pelajaran hari itu dengan bantuan guru les privat temannya itu.

Kadang, Kyuhyun merasa mereka semua lebih banyak mengobrol dari pada belajar. Televisi besar berlayar _flat_ di ruang tengah hampir selalu dinyalakan, biasanya berhenti di MTV atau Channel V. Makanan ringan tersebar di atas meja, di samping majalah impor edisi terbaru. Jika salah satu dari mereka mengangkat topik obrolan atau mulai bergosip, buku-buku pelajaran akan terlupakan dan akhirnya mereka tidak jadi belajar sama sekali.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya; dia senang menjadi bagian dari grup Sulli. Dia juga suka _hangout_ di rumah berlantai tiga dan _tanning_ di kolam renang _outdoor_ sambil menyesap jus segar, dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang sama-sama menyukai _fashion_ dan _cheerleading_. Tapi, terkadang dia merindukan Kibum dan Victoria, sesi studi mereka di perpustakaan sambil berkutat dengan bergelas-gelas teh herbal dingin dan omelan Kibum ketika mengajarinya rumus Fisika sampai bisa. Atau bermain di rumah Victoria dan berlanjut dengan mengerjakan PR setelah makan malam, ditemani sekotak _pizza vegetarian_.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun tetap bergabung dengan mereka, tetapi dia merasa tidak nyaman. Sesekali, dia akan mendongak dan menangkap basah Kibum sedang diam-diam memperhatikannya, atau Victoria yang memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. Mereka bertiga tidak lagi bisa berbincang seperti dulu, tertawa lepas dan bergerak bebas. Kini, Kyuhyun merasa tidak bebas menyentuh Kibum, merasa telah menyakiti perasaan Kibum, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaikinya. Dia tidak bisa merasa nyaman setelah mengetahui orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai sahabat ternyata mengharapkan lebih.

Karena itu, lama-lama Kyuhyun memilih untuk menjauh sementara. Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Kibum tanpa merasa bersalah dan canggung. Kibum pun sudah berhenti berusaha menjelaskan posisinya padanya.

"Kyuhyun, _prom_ nanti kau akan memakai baju apa?"

Konsenterasi Kyuhyun dalam memecahkan rumus Kimia terganggu kala Krystal menyela dan mengencangkan voluma televisi.

 _Prom_? Kyuhyun menyelipkan pensilnya di balik telinga dan terdiam. Beberapa minggu lalu Changmin sempat mengatakan bahwa sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pesta prom untuk senior yang akan lulus tahun ini, dan dia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk datang sebagai pasangannya. Saat itu Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan antusias, tapi gagasan itu sedikit terlupakan seiring dengan peristiwa Kibum dan persiapan untuk ujian akhir. Begitu melihat antusiasme teman-temannya yang menggebu-gebu, Kyuhyun teringat bahwa dia sama sekali belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

"Masih belum tahu," dia mengaku lirih.

"Masih belum?" Mata Krystal membelalak. " _Prom night_ TX SHS selalu menjadi acara paling bergengsi setiap tahunnya. Kai saja sudah _booking limousine_ untuk malam itu, dan aku juga sudah reservasi _make up_ di salon dari jauh-jauh hari."

 _Limousine_? Salon? Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi ekspresi _clueless_ -nya. "Aku sudah ada beberapa pilihan baju, hanya belum menentukan yang mana yang lebih bagus." Akhirnya, ia terpaksa berbohong.

Kyuhyun semakin panik memikirkannya. Gadis-gadis TX SHS dan teman-temannya yang _glamour_ pasti akan menyiapkan setelan gaun pesta bermerek yang mewah. Sedangkan isi lemarinya sama sekali tidak bisa dimanfaatkan untuk acara kali ini. Bagaimana jika pakaiannya ternyata tidak pantas untuk pesta itu? Bagaimana kalau dia mempermalukan Changmin dan dirinya sendiri? Ini keteledorannya karena tidak memikirkan masalah ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Pikiran-pikiran paranoid mulai bermunculan. _Dasar bodoh. Tenang dulu._ Suara Sulli sayup-sayup didengarnya. "Changmin berkata jika MC dan band-band terkenal khusus diundang untuk meramaikan _prom_ tahun ini. Temanya _red carpet_ , seperti acara penganugerahan Oscar."

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Oh, kemarin aku _hangout_ bersama teman-temannya di TX SHS. Kebetulan Changmin juga ikut." Sulli tersenyum. "Dia tidak bercerita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemas. Belakangan ini, Changmin terlihat banyak pikiran dan agak pendiam, dan setiap kali Kyuhyun menanyakannya, Changmin selalu bilang dia baik-baik saja. Hal ini sedikit membuatnya cemas.

"Gosipnya lagi, Sooyoung akan hadir untuk meramaikan pesta itu, sebagai alumni."

"Sooyoung? Wow, acaranya pasti top."

Kyuhyun hanya samar-samar mendengarkan. Sooyoung? "Sooyoung siapa?"

Dengan cepat Krystal menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau tidak kenal Sooyoung? Sooyoung itu kakak kelasnya Changmin, sekarang sudah lulus dan kuliah di Melbourne. Yang kudengar, sejak kelas satu Changmin menyukai gadis itu."

"Ah, masa?" Kyuhyun merespons dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku juga pernah dengar gosipnya," Luna menimpali, "katanya Sooyoung ini adalah cinta pertama Changmin. Sejak gadis itu lulus, Changmin selalu gonta-ganti kekasih supaya bisa melupakan dia."

Im Nana turut mengiyakan. "Itu cerita sebelum dia berpacaran denganmu, Kyu. Dia tidak pernah menyebut nama Sooyoung sekali pun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Gosip itu juga belum tentu benar, bukan?"

Krystal, Lunna, dan Im Nana terdiam sedangkan Sulli mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak ingin menjawab. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ekspresi di wajah mereka.

.

"Tadaaahhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Beberapa anak bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, tersenyum lebar dengan gigi ompong. Changmin berdiri dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Kyuhyun padanya. Tadi gadis itu bilang, dia ingin memperkenalkan beberapa orang penting kepadanya. Kini, dia dihadapkan dengan anak-anak berpenampilan kucel dengan rambut dan muka kotor.

"Ini teman-teman kecilku. Hari ini kita akan bermain basket bersama Changmin-ssi. Dia ini juara basket paling jago se-Seoul." Kyuhyun memperkenalkannya pada anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya. Dengan enggan, Changmin menyalami mereka satu-per-satu. "Ini anak-anak dari panti asuhan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, untuk sesaat terlihat muram. "Mereka tidak punya orangtua dan tempat tinggal. Kadang-kadang mereka makan dan belajar di rumahku."

"Oh." Setiap bulan keluarga Changmin menyumbangkan sesuatu untuk panti asuhan, tapi dia tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan penghuni-penghuninya.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya ke arah lapangan di kompleks perumahannya, membawa sebuah bola basket di tangan kirinya. "Anak-anak ini paling suka bermain bola. Kami juga suka bermain sepak bola di tanah kosong sana."

"Kami?"

"Iya. Victoria, aku, dan Kibum." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berlari ke ujung lapangan, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Changmin mengikuti dengan setengah hati, kecewa karena kencan hari ini ternyata dibaginya dengan anak-anak jalanan yang kumuh. Terkadang, dia sungguh tidak bisa mengerti Kyuhyun. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan, dalam posisi bebas untuk menerima bola. Rambutnya tergerai bebas dengan helaian rambut membingkai wajahnya.

Changmin terdiam lama. Terik matahari menyengat kulitnya, dan bola itu tidak pernah meninggalkan tangannya.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #38: berbincang panjang dengan Changmin(Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dingin dan menempelkan satu di lengan Changmin. Laki-laki itu terlonjak sedikit, lalu menerimanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun berujar.

Changmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Maaf? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka berda di sini."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terlalu lelah, akhir-akhir ini begadang untuk ujian."

"Maaf." Padahal, Kyuhyun sengaja merencanakan hari ini untuk menghibur Changmin.

Changmin mengusap rambutnya ringan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun mengharapkannya berbicara mengenai ujiannya, keluarganya, juga apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun juga ingin mendengar mengenai Sooyoung, juga cerita mengenai gadis-gadis lain yang pernah dekat dengannya. Tapi selama ini Changmin selalu bungkam. Kyuhyun merasa mereka menjadi seperti dua orang asing yang tidak benar-benar saling mengenal.

"Changmin, kemarin..." Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pandangan Changmin tampak kosong, melihat jauh ke depan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Changmin sepertinya tidak menangkap rautnya yang serba salah. Ia bangkit dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku pulang dulu. Maaf, hari ini aku ada acara." Kyuhyun menatapnya berjalan menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu meninggalkannya di lapangan bersama anak-anak yang masih berteriak dan memperebutkan bola.

"Ayo kita pulang," sahutnya dengan kurang bersemangat. Anak-anak itu menjatuhkan bola dengan kecewa.

"Unnie, hari ini kami akan difoto Vic Unnie," Wheein, salah satu murid Kyuhyun, berkata lugas. Dia menoleh kepada teman-temannya. "Jadi... apa namanya?"

"Model!" Taemin, seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menyahut lantang.

"Iya! Model! Model!" Mereka mulai ribut sendiri. "Unnie ikut?" Model. Pasti untuk lomba foto yang akan diikuti Victoria, dengan topik lokalitas itu. Ah, dia ingin ikut. Tapi Kibum pasti akan ada di sana.

Kyuhyun terduduk lesu di tepi lapangan.

.

Ketika kembali ke rumah, langit sudah gelap. Kyuhyun belum makan apa-apa sejak siang, tapi perutnya tidak lapar. Dia merasa lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ribut di luar. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan malas dan mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya.

Kibum sedang berbaring di atas trampolin mereka, tubuhnya berguncang dengan tawa. Gitarnya terbaring di sisinya, tidak jauh dari tempat Victoria duduk. Victoria pun sedang menutupi tawanya dengan sebelah tangan, sesekali memukul Kibum dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat nyaman bersama, seolah-olah sudah lama berteman. Mereka mengingatkannya akan... Kibum dan dirinya, sebelum mereka berdua saling menjauh. Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan itu dengan tidak senang. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa sedih sekaligus marah. Trampolin itu adalah tempat khususnya dengan Kibum, tempat yang sejak kecil menjadi milik mereka. Baik dia maupun Kibum tidak pernah mengajak orang lain untuk duduk di sana—hal itu menjadi seperti sebuah peraturan tak tertulis dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka. Dan kini Victoria ada di sana, menggantikan tempat yang selama ini menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membedakan apakah perasaan marahnya ini ditujukan pada siapa, Victoria, Kibum, atau dirinya sendiri.

.

Victoria menekan perutnya yang sakit karena tawa, tetapi tidak mampu menghentikan tawa yang dari tadi menggelitik tenggorokannya. Kibum pun berguling di atas trampolin sambil tertawa keras-keras, membuat tubuh mereka berdua terguncang. Foto-foto yang tadi sore diambil dan dicetak untuk kompetisi fotografi tersebar di sekeliling mereka, alasan mereka tertawa begitu hebohnya. Beberapa foto memang cukup mengundang tawa akibat kekonyolan anak-anak yang diundangnya menjadi model. Pada akhirnya, Victoria memilih tema Pramuka untuk kompetisi itu. Anak-anak itu didandaninya dalam seragam Pramuka, lalu dipotret saat sedang bermain dan memanjat sebuah tugu lama di daerah Dongdaemun. Tugu itu selalu dilewatinya setiap pulang sekolah, dan menarik perhatian dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas dan coretan grafiti di sana-sini. Tugu itu terlihat tua, namun gagah walaupun usia sudah menggerogoti pondasinya.

"Stop, stop." Victoria mengusap air mata yang menggumpal di sudut matanya. "Perutku sakit."

Belum pernah dilihatnya Kibum tertawa selepas itu dalam beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Kibum mengambil napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan, lalu menelan kembali tawa yang masih tersisa.

"Pilihanku foto yang ini, dan ini." Kibum menunjuk dua foto dan menyingkirkan yang lain.

"Hmmm. Yang ini bagus." Victoria menjentikkan jari di atas permukaan foto yang dipilih Kibum. Foto itu adalah foto terakhir yang diambilnya sesaat sebelum mereka semua pulang, ketika anak-anak itu memanjat tugu dengan latar matahari terbenam. Warna langit belum berubah, hanya tercoreng beberpa sabetan oranye. Dia mengangkat kamera dan menjepret momen tersebut dengan _memori space_ terakhirnya pada saat yang tepat.

Mereka mendiskusikan foto tersebut sampai Victoria bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ayo, aku harus pulang. Mau belajar untuk ujian bahasa Inggris besok."

Kibum mencibir. "Kau masih perlu belajar bahasa Inggris? Kalau aku dan Kyuhyun, mungkin masih perlu menghafal struktur _grammar_."

Mereka berdua terdiam ketika nama Kyuhyun disebut. Victoria mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Gelap. "Kyuhyun apa kabarnya?"

Kibum ikut melirik ke arah yang sama. "Tidak tau."

Berdua tidak sama rasanya dengan bertiga. Victoria memang merasa lebih dekat dengan Kibum, tapi hubungan mereka terasa terlalu... tenang. Tidak ada spontanitas dan celetukan asal khas Kyuhyun, juga komentar polos yang menghibur. Victoria pernah berbicara dua mata dengan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Dia ingin menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak perlu canggung di hadapan dia maupun Kibum, dan tidak ada yang harus berubah dalam persahabatan mereka. Saat itu, Kyuhyun memandangnya lama dan berkata,

"Semuanya tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu begitu saja, Vic. Setiap kali melihat Kibum, aku merasa bersalah karena hanya bisa menjadi seorang sahabat untuknya. Setiap kali melihatmu, aku merasa sudah mengecewakanmu karena aku sudah mengambil orang yang kau sayang. Aku tidak bisa cerita mengenai Changmin di depan Kibum, tidak bisa curhat mengenai Kibum di depanmu. Kita bertiga jadi penuh dengan kepura-puraan, dan aku tidak bisa terus begitu."

Victoria tidak bisa menjawabnya, dan sekarang ia menyesal telah membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Sebelum menaiki mobil, Victoria berhenti dan memandangi garasi mungil tempat mereka berkumpul untuk mengajar setiap Selasa. Dia menarik lembaran-lembaran foto yang ada di dalam tasnya, mencoretkan sesuatu di balik salah satunya, lalu menyelipkannya di dalam kotak pos keluarga Kyuhyun.

.

Moonbyul berbaring dengan sepiring stroberi segar di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun, mengolesinya dengan sendok berlumuran selai cokelat dan menelannya dengan nikmat. Sesekali, Kyuhyun meraih beberapa butir dan mengikuti gerakannya. Moonbyul memperhatikannya dengan heran. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah jika kakaknya yang _health freak_ itu sudah mulai makan begitu banyak cokelat.

"Aku ini sangat bodoh." Kyuhyun memasukkan sebutir stroberi ke dalam mulutnya tanpa nafsu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan."

Moonbyul menunggu tanpa menginterupsi. Biasanya, cerita demi cerita akan keluar tanpa perlu ditanya. Dan benar, Kyuhyun memuntahkan segalanya tanpa disensor, kebiasaan sepasang kakak beradik yang sudah terbiasa berbagi rahasia sejak kecil. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang untuk mengakhiri curhatannya. "Aku sendiri yang menjauhi mereka, tetapi aku juga yang kesal melihat mereka bersenang-senang tanpaku."

Moonbyul menatap Kyuhyun dengan prihatin. "Itu artinya... Unnie cemburu, bukan?"

"Cemburu?"

"Iya, cemburu, menyesal, gengsi. Perasaan-perasaan itu membuktikan kalau mereka masih punya makna yang penting untuk Unnie."

Kyuhyun merengut. Moonbyul selalu menawarkan logika di setiap analisisnya, sesuatu yang dibencinya karena biasanya tepat sasaran.

"Apa aku jahat?"

"Bukan jahat, tetapi tidak siap." Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Moonbyul meneruskan, "Saatnya tidak tepat. Kibum Oppa memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk jujur, yaitu ketika Unnie masih belum siap mendengarkan. Dan, reaksi Unnie juga tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik, malah semakin kacau."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, menyadari kebenaran dalam observasi itu dan terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum adiknya meninggalkan ruangan dan mematikan lampu, Kyuhyun separuh mendengar ucapannya yang lirih,

"Tidak ada persahabatan yang sempurna di dunia ini. Yang ada hanya orang-orang yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankannya."

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #39: bertemu dengan Kibum dan Vic (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Jam weker di meja samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan angka satu lewat lima belas menit. Dalam beberapa jam, dia harus menghadiri sesi ujian bahasa Inggris, ujian pertama dalam semester ini, yang belum siap dihadapinya sama sekali. Kemudian, minggu-minggu liburan yang menyenangkan akan dimulai, diikuti dengan hari pertama mereka menjadi mahasiswa.

Dengan langkah terseok, Kyuhyun meraih ranselnya dan meraba-raba isinya dalam kegelapan, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tersimpan di sana. Nah, ini dia. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kertas yang sudah sedikit penyok itu, menyisihkan pembungkusnya yang koyak. Di dalamnya, ia menemukan sebentuk _micro sd_ , dan tanpa banyak pikir, Kyuhyun memasukannya ke dalam _ponsel_ miliknya.

Statis. Lalu terdengar suara deheman yang tidak asing, sekali, dua kali. Tidak lama kemudian, bunyi petikan gitar yang lembut dimulai. Terdengar agak samar, lama-kelamaan semakin jelas. Setelah beberapa kali mengulang nada yang sama, suara Kibum mengisi hening ruangan.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk bantal, memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu gubahan Kibum yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendengarkan suara ini, suara berat yang familiar, petikan gitar yang tangkas, tarikan napas di antara nyanyian. Dia bisa merasakan goncangan trampolin mereka pada tubuhnya, seperti saat Kibum bergerak untuk menyesuaikan nada dan mulai bermain, seperti saat Kyuhyun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan setiap kali sebait lagu selesai dimainkan, seperti saat Kibum menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menyentil dahinya karena telah membuat komentar konyol. Dia sangat merindukan Kibum.

Lagu demi lagu yang dimainkan secara akustik dan direkam, diletakkan di atas meja beranda rumah dan tertindih barang-barang lain dalam ransel Kyuhyun, kini bermain bebas.

Inilah perasaan Kibum selama ini, Kyuhyun tahu. Dia akhirnya mengerti. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, Kyuhyun dapat tertidur pulas, dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

*sursursure*

 **PROM**

 _ **Wish #40: prom dress (Kyuhyun)**_

Mencari _prom dress_ yang tepat adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan seluruh akhir pekan memutari hampir seluruh butik di mal dekat rumahnya bersama Moonbyul dan Mama, mencari sehelai gaun yang sempurna untuk acaranya akhir pekan ini. Namun, mereka tidak menemukannya—jika gaun itu tidak jatuh pas di tubuh Kyuhyun, pasti karena harganya yang terlalu mahal.

Akhirnya, Mama menghela napas dan menawarkan sebuah solusi. Mama berjanji akan mengeluarkan koleksi gaun-gaun lamanya dari lemari dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuknya. Kyuhyun menyetujuinya tanpa banyak argumen, karena dia sudah putus asa. Sulli dan Krystal sudah meneleponnya untuk menjelaskan detail gaun mereka, juga jenis sepatu yang akan dikenakan bersama gaun tersebut.

Tepat sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon Sulli untuk meminjam baju, Mama berseru memanggil namanya berulang-ulang, diikuti oleh Moonbyul yang sama hebohnya.

Gaun di tangan Mama bukanlah gaun paling indah yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun—masih ada deretan gaun-gaun malam idamannya yang tidak mampu dibelinya—tetapi saat melihatnya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa gaun itu akan sangat cantik jika dikenakan. Kainnya sangat halus ketika disentuh, dibentuk mengikuti model gaun-gaun zaman dulu yang menyempit di pinggang dan mengembang di bagian roknya, dengan warna _broken white_ yang terlihat klasik. Bagian atasnya dilapisi oleh sutra jahitan tangan dengan detail yang sangat teliti, menukik beberapa sentimeter di atas belahan dada. Beberapa bagian sedikit kotor oleh debu, tapi Mama berjanji akan membersihkannya dan memodifikasinya sedikit. Setelah semalaman bekerja dengan mesin jahitnya, Mama menggantung gaun itu di kamar Kyuhyun supaya ia bisa melihatnya ketika bangun pagi nanti.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengenakannya, ia merasakan gaun itu mengambang lembut di atas tubuhnya, ringan seperti sutra. Mama telah memangkas bagian lengannya sehingga kini gaun itu tidak berlengan, memberikan kesan modern pada pakaian _Vintage_ tersebut. Mama juga telah memendekkannya, sehingga roknya yang berlapis renda kini jatuh di atas lutut. Elegan, tapi tidak berlebihan.

Kyuhyun berlari menuruni tangga masih berbalut dalam pakaian itu dan memeluk Mama dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam menata rambut dan dandanan Kyuhyun, dengan Moonbyul yang sesekali menawarkan opini dari tepi tempat tidur. Rambut Kyuhyun dibiarkan tergerai supaya tidak terlihat terlampau dewasa, dan dandanannya dibuat senatural mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengulaskan sentuhan terakhir berupa lipstik _nude_ merah muda pada bibir bawahnya, lalu menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri pada cermin. Dia memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum, melihat gadis dalam cermin membalas senyumnya.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyemprotkan sedikit parfum beraroma jasmin di pergelangan tangannya ketika telepon berbunyi. Sambil memasang sebelah sepatu, ia menyambar telepon yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara Changmin terdengar lemas dan parau.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan agak panik.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Kepalaku pusing."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah makan obat, belum?"

"Sudah, tapi rasanya masih lemas. Tunggu sebentar lagi? Kalau sudah baikan, aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, daripada nanti tambah parah."

"Tapi kau pasti sudah siap, bukan? Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya aku masih bisa bertahan."

Suara Changmin sudah sangat lemah. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak pergi juga tidak apa-apa."

Changmin terdiam. "Tapi _prom night h_ anya sekali seumur hidup."

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, tapi dia tersenyum saat mengatakan, "Yang terpenting bukan _prom_ , tapi kau."

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan perasaan kecewa yang menggerogoti hatinya. Sesungguhnya, dia sangat menantikan malam ini; merayakan akhir dari masa SHS, mengenakan pakaian cantik dan bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi dia lebih tidak ingin Changmin datang dalam keadaan sakit. Dia tidak boleh egois. Lagi pula, bukankah Changmin pasti lebih kecewa? Ini adalah pesta prom sekolahnya, sesuatu yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada papan Monopoli yang menyembul dari tumpukan majalahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia mendapat ide brilian. Dengan semangat empat lima, dia segera bergegas untuk berangkat.

.

Sambil mengepit sebuah _thermos_ berisi teh hangat dan beberapa jenis permainan yang biasa dimainkannya bersama Kibum ketika sedang sakit, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pagar rumah Changmin. Ia merasa sedikit gugup. Rumah itu besar, dilengkapi dengan taman yang luas dan pos satpam kecil di bagian depan. Dari luar, rumah berlantai tiga itu terlihat seperti kastil, dengan jendela besar dan tangga yang meliuk. Selama mereka berpacaran, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di sana sebelumnya. Sulli yang menunjukkan posisi rumah itu kepadanya ketika mereka melewati jalan besar ini.

Ditekannya bel dengan was-was. Setelah menunggu sekian detik, seorang laki-laki paruh baya dalam seragam security muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Mencari siapa, Nona?"

"Saya datang menjenguk Changmin, Ahjussie."

Security itu tampak bingung. "Tuan baru saja saja pergi."

"Pergi?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Changmin bukankah sedang sakit?"

"Tidak, Nona, Tuan Changmin tidak sakit. Baru saja pergi."

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit sia-sia berdebat dengan security tersebut, Kyuhyun menyerah dan berdiri di depan pagar dengan perasaan tidak enak. Jelas-jelas tadi dia tidak salah dengar. Seandainya mereka jadi pergi pun, Changmin pasti akan meneleponnya dulu. Kyuhyun berkali-kali menekan _speed dial_ dan menghubungi nomor _handphone_ Changmin, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Dia baru saja ingin memutar arah dan kembali ke rumah, namun entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran ketika ia memberitahukan destinasi selanjutnya kepada pengemudi taksi.

"TX SHS, Ahjussie."

.

Pekarangan TX SHS dihias apik dengan dekorasi bunga segar. Mobil-mobil mewah bergantian berhenti untuk menurunkan para senior yang malam ini akan menghabiskan hari terakhir mereka di sekolah tersebut.

Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang keluar dari sebuah taksi, berusaha untuk tidak merasa minder saat ia melintasi lapangan ke arah _hall_ tempat pesta prom dilangsungkan.

Muda-mudi berpakaian indah berseliweran, tangan kanan para gadis tersemat _corsage_ cantik dan tangan kiri mereka menggandeng pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun merasa _self conscious_ berjalan sendirian di tempat asing tersebut, tiba-tiba saja merasa _underdressed_ dalam balutan gaun turunan ibunya dua dekade lalu, di antara gadis-gadis bergaun malam model terbaru.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat berpapasan dengan teman-teman basket Changmin yang sempat dikenalkan kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu, namun mereka hanya melewatinya tanpa menyapa. Kyuhyun menunduk, mukanya hangat. Ia harus segera menemukan Changmin, jika lelaki itu memang ada di sini.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ia menoleh, menarik napas lega saat melihat Krystal melambai dari sisi meja penerima tamu, menggandeng Kai, pacarnya yang juga senior TX SHS. Krystal mengenakan terusan panjang warna hitam dengan potongan kerah halter yang sangat _chic_. Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat gaun serupa di Fashion TV beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka, masih celingukan mencari Changmin. "Hai. Kalian lihat Changmin tidak?"

Mendadak wajah Krystal dan Kai sedikit memucat. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kau... belum tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis dengan bingung.

"Changmin ada di dalam. Dia datang bersama..."

Krystal tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun sudah melihat Changmin di antara kerumunan teman-teman tim basketnya, tampak gagah mengenakan setelan tuksedo yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang gadis dalam balutan _trapeze dress_ berwarna _midnight blue_ yang serasi dengan pakaian Changmin. Gadis itu mengenakan tiara _prom queen_ di kepalanya. Lalu, ia mendongak, menangkap pandangan mata Kyuhyun dan bibirnya perlahan menarik seulas senyum yang menandakan ia mengerti segalanya.

Gadis itu adalah Sulli.

.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat memercayai pengelihatannya. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan ketika Krystal dan Kai bergegas permisi dengan tak nyaman, juga keramaian yang mulai menyesakkan di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Changmin dan Sulli, dua orang yang paling tidak pernah disangkanya akan hadir bersama di pesta ini. Lalu akhirnya, ia menyadari satu hal.

Untuk sesaat, Changmin mengangkat wajah dan menghindari pandangannya. Kyuhyun ingin menyerukan namanya dan meminta penjelasan, tapi lidahnya kelu. Sulli menggandeng laki-laki itu untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di pintu masuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Hai, Kyuhyun. Sendirian?" Kyuhyun ingin melenyapkan senyum puas dari wajah cantik itu, tapi kedua tangannya yang bergetar terdiam bagai lumpuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kalian..."

Changmin berjalan menjauh dari sana untuk menerima telepon yang mendadak berdering, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sulli yang saling memandang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tetap mempunyai nyali untuk datang," Sulli berkata dengan tenang, senyum itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Tapi harus aku akui, lebih menyenangkan melihatmu di sini daripada membayangkanmu meratap di rumah karena Changmin meninggalkanmu."

"Ini semua rencanamu?" Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, dan ia benci mendengar nadanya yang melengking.

"Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan apa yang kau ambil dariku. Aku ingin kau tahu rasanya kehilangan, ketika apa yang berarti bagimu dirampas begitu saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sulli mendengus, untuk pertama kalinya memperlihatkan rasa benci dalam ekspresinya. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sejak kau bergabung dengan tim _cheers_ , aku bagaikan tidak punya gigi. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat mempertimbangkanmu untuk menjadi kandidat pengganti ketua tim... dan memang itu tujuanmu, bukan?"

Hal itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah didengar Kyuhyun. Dia, ketua _cheers_? hanya karena dia aktif menyumbangkan koreografi baru dan menawarkan diri untuk membuat _mix tape_ lagu untuk latihan mereka? Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggusur posisi Sulli yang sudah bertahun-tahun memimpin tim itu menuju juara satu.

"Semua orang menyukaimu; teman-temanku, guru-guru, Kibum, Vic... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang menarik darimu. Kau biasa saja, tapi kau mengambil semua yang harusnya jadi milikku. Sampai Changmin juga, padahal aku yang lebih dulu kenal dia." Sulli ingin berteman dengan Kibum dan Victoria? Sulli menyukai Changmin? Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. Sudah berapa lama Sulli menyimpan perasaan ini dan membencinya diam-diam, sedangkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenainya?

"Tapi, kita teman..."

"Teman, katamu?" Sulli tertawa kecil. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati, Kyu. Kau yang terlalu naif. Teman-teman Hanya ada kalau mereka butuh pertolongan kita, kalau kita punya sesuatu yang bisa jadi alasan mereka untuk tetap tinggal." Sulli mengibaskan tangan dan melayangkan pandangan pada Changmin. "Kau ingat Sooyoung? Gadis yang tidak bisa dilupakan Changmin? Sooyoung itu sepupuku. Changmin rela melakukan apa saja demi bertemu lagi dengannya, termasuk memutuskan dirimu dan muncul di pesta ini sebagai pasanganku."

Tatapan Sulli saat itu sangat dingin. Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasa marah, tapi sedih. Ternyata, selama ini dia tidak cukup mengenal Sulli maupun Changmin dengan baik. Mereka pun tidak mengenal dirinya, tidak menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dia tidak diinginkan di sini. Changmin berbalik dan menghampiri mereka. Dia terlihat serba salah.

"Kyu, aku..."

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke arah mata lelaki itu, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa perlakuan _gentleman_ yang selama ini lekat pada diri Changmin, juga permintaan maaf yang tidak kunjung keluar. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melayangkan tamparan keras pada pipi kanan Changmin.

Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan seruan kaget—entah siapa yang berteriak barusan, tidak juga menyadari betapa keras hak sepatunya berdentum di lantai marmer ketika ia berlari keluar, keluar sekarang juga. Dan ketika ia berhenti dan terengah-engah di depan pagar sekolah yang kini sepi, ia berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tangan, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

*sursursure*

 **BIKE**

 _ **Wish #41: menemukan Kyuhyun (Kibum)**_

Kring kring!

Kyuhyun tidak sadar sudah berapa lama bunyi yang tidak asing itu terdengar. Ketika mendongak, dia melihat sosok seseorang dengan senyum pengertian yang membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Kibum.

"Ayo pulang."

Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang sepedanya dengan raut jenaka. Ia bangkit dari sepedanya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata basah. Mengapa Kibum ada di sini? Bagaimana Kibum bisa tahu? Tapi, dia merasa begitu lega melihatnya. Melihat sahabatnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

Tadinya, Kibum mengayuh sepedanya menuju TX SHS sekuat mungkin, berdoa dalam hati supaya dia belum terlambat. Ketika dilihatnya gadis itu terduduk di luar pagar, sendirian dengan bahu mungil yang berguncang oleh tangis, Kibum merasa hatinya terenyuh. Ia ingin memeluknya dan melindunginya sepenuh hati, tapi untuk sesaat dia hanya bisa memandang dan menunggu.

Kenangan perlahan-lahan muncul di benaknya seperti rekaman video. Tangan kecil yang menarik ujung bajunya, sosok yang mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi. Wajah anak perempuan yang tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang ompong. Ucapan menghibur yang keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali Kibum sedang menghadapi masalah—dan ia selalu bisa mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum Kibum berkata apa-apa. Belaian lembut di pundaknya ketika anak itu menemukan Kibum bersembunyi di balik lemari, malu ketahuan sedang menangis. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun selalu bisa menemukannya. Kali ini, adalah gilirannya menemukan dan melindungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan air mata masih mengaliri kedua sisi wajahnya, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya sembab. Kibum tersenyum, lalu menarik gadis itu berdiri.

Awalnya tangan Kyuhyun masih dengan tentatif berpegangan pada tempat duduknya, lalu lama-kelamaan, melingkari pinggang Kibum seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan, hanya keheningan yang mengisi perjalanan pulang mereka. Kibum mengayuh lambat-lambat, angin menerpa wajahnya dan temaram lampu menerangi jalannya. Ia merasakan punggungnya basah, dan pelukan pada pinggangnya mengerat. Kibum mencengkeram setang sepedanya erat-erat, mencoba menahan gejolak emosi yang meluap dan membuatnya ingin melampiaskannya kepada siapa pun yang sudah melukai Kyuhyun.

 _Kau aman di sini Kyu, bersamaku._

Entah sudah berapa lama Kibum mengayuh, sampai ia berhenti di depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun bergerak turun dari sepeda, buru-buru mengeringkan air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Kibum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya—mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memaksakan senyum. Keesokan harinya, mereka akan kembali menjadi dua orang asing yang berpura-pura seakan kejadian malam ini tidak pernah ada.

"Boleh duduk di trampolin?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Kibum. Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak berani ditanyakannya sejak mereka berhenti berteman. Kibum mengangguk.

Kain elastis trampolin itu berguncang mengikuti berat badan mereka. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka berdua duduk di sini, sekedar bicara ngalor ngidul tentang apa saja, sembari memainkan musik.

"Aku mendengarkan rekamanmu, beberapa hari yang lalu." Kibum mendongak, wajahnya memerah. "Isi rekaman itu semua lagu yang pernah ku buat." _Untukmu_.

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Lagu-lagu itu bagus sekali. Kau memang berbakat."

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun tepat di kedua manik matanya, sudah letih berpura-pura. "Sejak kapan kita secanggung ini, Kyu? Mengapa kita harus berbasa-basi, tidak bisa lagi Bicara jujur apa yang ada di pikiran kita?"

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu. Aku tidak merasa sakit hati karena kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku, aku justru lebih sakit hati karena kau menghindariku. Aku kecewa kau menganggapku sepicik itu, bahwa aku akan menjadi orang yang berbeda hanya karena perasaanku berubah. Aku tidak ingin kita berhenti berteman karena masalah seperti ini."

"Semua orang selalu berkata, perempuan dan lelaki tidak pernah bisa menjadi sekedar sahabat. Pada akhirnya, itu benar bukan, Bum?"

Kibum tersenyum pahit. "Yang aku tahu, persahabatan itu tidak memilih. Persahabatan bukan didasari oleh gender, usia, motif, atau apa pun itu. Persahabatan yang tulus tidak harus mempunyai alasan."

Senyum Kyuhyun berubah sendu. "Kau benar. Sejak dahulu, aku selalu mengharapkan bentuk cinta yang sempurna. Kukira jika aku berteman dengan murid-murid yang populer dan berpacaran dengan lelaki yang istimewa, hidupku juga akan sempurna. Aku baru menyadari, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Teman sejati adalah orang-orang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya, seperti kau dan Vic. Aku yang sudah mengecewakan kalian, maaf."

Kibum memotong permintaan maaf itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Kyuhyun, merasakan kulit mereka hangat oleh sentuhan itu. "Aku memaafkanmu, asalkan mulai sekarang, kau tidak berpura-pura tidak kenal denganku di sekolah."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di balik air matanya. Kibum berusaha tampak tak acuh, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang kini bermain bebas di wajahnya. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah memperlakukan kami seperti orang asing lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam balutan gaun yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya—berbahan halus, sebatas lutut, dipenuhi dengan potongn renda-renda. Jalinan rambutnya sudah terlepas, riasan ringan di wajahnya berantakan dan ada bekas-bekas air mata di sana, namun di matanya, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik."

Kyuhyun belum pernah mendengar Kibum berkata seperti itu. Kibum tidak pernah memuji penampilannya, tidak pernah memperhatikan gaya berpakaian perempuan apalagi berkomentar mengenainya. Wajah Kibum merah padam selagi mengatakannya, dan Kyuhyun merasakan senyumnya mengembang, perasaannya jauh lebih ringan, seolah-olah beban berat telah terangkat.

" _Thanks,_ Kibum."

Mereka berbaring menatap kerlip bintang yang bertebaran di langit-langit—seperti butiran gula-gula. Kibum mengalas kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan, dan Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu, mengenakan _sweatshirt_ sahabatnya yang kebesaran. Hanya mereka berdua, dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

*sursursure*

 **FORGIVE**

 _ **Wish #42: tertawa keras. Benar-benar tertawa. (Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Changmin lagi. Setidaknya, jika dia bersua dengan pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja, dia yakin dia akan segera berjalan menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak apa pun. Hubungan mereka sudah selesai, diputuskan sebelah pihak. Namun, sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu. Karena itulah, ketika Kyuhyun menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dia ingin segera membanting pintu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Tapi bersembunyi, menghindar, dan berlari adalah hal-hal yang sudah terlalu sering dilakukannya; terhadap Kibum, terhadap Victoria, terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mengakhirinya seperti ini, membiarkan kata-kata belum selesai terucapkan, lalu menyesalinya kemudian.

Jadi Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk memandangnya dan bertanya apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mau bicara."

Mereka mencari privasi di sebuah lapangan basket kosong tidak jauh dari sana. Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang, seperti yang selalu dirasakannya saat berada di dekat Changmin. Diam-diam, dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena masih merasa seperti itu.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf."

Kyuhyun sudah menduga perkataan itu akan keluar dari mulut Changmin. Dia pun sudah tahu mengapa. Tapi, ternyata lebih sulit—lebih menyakitkan, untuk mendengarnya langsung.

"Sulli memintaku supaya tetap membawamu ke pesta itu, lalu meninggalkanmu di sana. Tapi, aku tidak bisa..."

Hati Kyuhyun melunak. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, Sulli tidak akan mempertemukan kau dengan Sooyoung, bukan?"

Changmin tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau tahu tentang Sooyoung?"

"Sedikit." _Hanya tahu dengan jelas jika kau begitu mencintainya sehingga memilih dia dibanding aku._ "Mengapa akhirnya kau tidak membawaku ke _prom_?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa mempermalukanmu di depan mereka semua, Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, Sulli pun berbohong mengenai kepulangan Sooyoung. Dia merencanakan semua ini untuk membodohi kita."

"Terima kasih."

Changmin mendongak lagi, kali ini benar-benar menatap Kyuhyun sejak malam itu. "Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau masih mempunyai hati. Karena kau memilih untuk jujur padaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

Bahasa tubuh Changmin berubah rileks ketika melihat Kyuhyun menerima permintaan maafnya. Mereka duduk di kursi tembaga yang diletakkan di sudut lapangan, tidak jauh dari padang ilalang kecil tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun dulu sering mencari capung dan kunang-kunang.

"Sooyoung itu kakak kelasku, dua tahun lebih tua. Dia atlet renang sekolah, juga juara lomba Matematika. Dia murid kesayangan guru-guru, disukai semua orang, dan banyak lelaki yang tergila-gila padanya. Waktu orientasi, dia menjadi mentorku, dan sejak saat itu kami sering berbincang. Ketika aku kelas satu SHS, Sooyoung berpacaran dengan salah satu guru di sekolah kami. Aku selalu berkata jika mereka tidak akan bisa sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu, tapi Sooyoung tidak peduli. Beberapa kali aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, tetapi Sooyoung berkata aku hanya seperti adik baginya. Sampai suatu hari, hubungan mereka ketahuan. Mereka putus, guru itu dipecat, dan Sooyoung dikirim untuk sekolah ke luar negeri oleh orangtuanya."

Changmin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih—ekspresi yang berbeda dari yang selama ini diperlihatkannya kepada semua orang, Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya.

"Aku yang melaporkan hubungan mereka ke kepala sekolah. Sejak saat itu, Sooyoung tidak mau lagi menemuiku. Dia tidak mau membalas _e-mail_ dan teleponku. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, tapi aku tidak mampu melupakan dia." Changmin memandang Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Kau orang yang baik, Kyu. Aku benar-benar senang setiap kali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, dan kukira aku bisa menyayangimu... tapi aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih dari ini. Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku orang yang jahat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kebas, tidak lagi mendengarkan permintaan maaf Changmin. Selama ini, Changmin memang tidak pernah menyayanginya, tidak menganggapnya sebagai bentuk cinta pertama yang sempurna. Hanya dirinya yang sudah bodoh dan berharap lebih. Changmin tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan kuliah di Melbourne, berangkat bulan depan. Aku ingin menyusul Sooyoung ke sana, mencoba memulai dari awal."

Kyuhyun menyapukan pandangan pada Changmin sekali lagi, melihat sisi dewasa pemuda itu, sosok yang tidak pernah benar-benar dikenalnya.

" _Good luck_." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya.

Changmin mengangguk, dan mereka berpisah di sana. " _Good bye_."

Kyuhyun secepat mungkin melangkah pergi, supaya Changmin tidak melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

.

Kibum baru saja kembali dari swalayan kecil di kompleks perumahannya untuk membeli sekotak susu ketika ia melewati lapangan basket. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berada di sana, berdiri berhadapan dengan bahasa tubuh yang kaku. Ekspresi Changmin penuh penyesalan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak tidak nyaman.

Kibum menghentikan sepedanya tanpa suara dan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun setengah berlari meninggalkan Changmin, dan Kibum tahu dia sedang menangis. Kyuhyun selalu membuat ekspresi dan gestur seperti itu jika dia menangis. Tak dapat menahan Kekesalannya, Kibum meninggalkan sepeda dan barang belanjaannya di tepi jalan, lalu berlari mengejar Changmin yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Tunggu!"

Changmin berhenti dan berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Kibum sudah mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan mengayunkan sebelah tinjunya di udara. Untuk sesaat, dia memejamkan mata, menunggu kepalan tangan itu mendarat di sisi wajahnya, tetapi dirasakannya tekanan pada cekalan tangan Kibum meringan dan akhirnya melonggar.

Kibum sedang menatapnya dengan marah—itu satu-satunya adjektif yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku sudah berkata padamu, jangan membuatnya menangis lagi," desisnya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Changmin menjawab dengan tenang. "Itu saja."

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, menjaga privasi jarak masing-masing. "Kau pengecut."

"Definisi pengecut adalah orang yang tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya."

Cih. Kibum mengusap keringat dengan sebelah tangan, matanya tidak meninggalkan Changmin. Dia ingin sekali menghajar lelaki ini, satu hantaman kuat saja sudah cukup, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sedetik sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh rahang Changmin, Kibum teringat pada Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Kyuhyun. Karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi, justru itu yang kau lakukan, menyakitinya."

Changmin menggeleng. "Jika aku pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, selamanya aku akan merasa bersalah padanya."

Kibum memaki dalam suara rendah. "Kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, kau tidak akan berbohong padanya di pesta itu. Kau tidak akan seperti pengecut mengikuti semua perkataan Sulli dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di sana."

Changmin terdiam lama dan suaranya merendah. "Karena itu aku meneleponmu. Karena Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, saat aku tidak bisa."

Itu adalah penjelasan paling pengecut yang pernah Kibum dengar. "Jangan pernah muncul lagi untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk kedua kalinya." Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Changmin, tapi dapat dengan jelas mendengar seruannya di kejauhan. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Kita sama-sama tahu itu."

Kibum terus berjalan.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan trampolin, terengah-engah setengah berlari dari lapangan ke rumah Kibum. Air mata masih mengaliri wajahnya, tidak bisa berhenti walaupun dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikannya. Dia tidak ingin menangisi berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Changmin, tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa lemah dan terluka hatinya.

Dia menerima alasan Changmin, mengerti sakit hatinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan sakit hatinya sendiri?

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara itu mengejutknnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan melihat Victoria sedang berdiri di sana, memegang kameranya. Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak melihat Victoria, raut wajahnya yang khawatir jika salah satu di antara dirinya atau Kibum sedang dilanda masalah.

" _Are you alright_?"

Dengan satu pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun kembali terisak. Victoria beranjak maju, dan tanpa ragu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun serta menariknya dalam pelukan. Kyuhyun tersedu-sedu di sana, dan Vic memeluknya dalam diam, tidak memerlukan jawaban, penjelasan, apa pun, hanya ada di sana untuknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dirasakannya kehangatan tubuh Kibum turut mengelilingi mereka. Kibum beraroma susu dan keringat, bau yang sangat menenangkan. Perlahan, air mata Kyuhyun mengering dan dia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Baru saja aku bertemu Changmin. Hampir saja aku meninjunya sampai babak belur." Kibum berkata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun ternganga kaget.

"Tapi, tidak jadi." Kibum tersenyum. "Karena aku tau kau tidak ingin aku berbuat seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa di antara tangisnya, diikuti dengan Victoria yang terkekeh lembut di sebelahnya.

"Aku mempunyai sahabat sebaik kalian, tapi aku justru menjauh." Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat, lalu menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya, Kibum dengan tangan kiri, Victoria dengan tangan kanan. "Maaf."

" _Apologies accepted_." Victoria menyeringai.

"Setuju." Kibum mengangkat tangannya yang masih berbalut tangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka tertawa bersama, tangan saling terpaut.

.

Tbc

.

Victoria... aku suka caranya menenangkan Kyuhyun "memeluknya dalam diam, tidak memerlukan jawaban, penjelasan, apa pun, hanya ada di sana untuknya"

Buat tuin yang dichap sebelumnya hanya berkomentar satu kata 'pundung', sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya ketika orang-orang baca ffmu, kkkkk.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Desember Ceria Kihyun


	8. Chapter 8

**SULLI**

Menjelang ujian akhir semester, tidak banyak pertandingan basket antarsekolah yang diadakan. Hal ini membuat jadwal latihan _cheers_ semakin berkurang, dan Kyuhyun bersyukur untuk itu. Kini, dia tidak lagi bertegursapa dengan Sulli. Di kelas, mereka terpisah dalam sudut yang berlawanan, Kyuhyun dengan Kibum dan Victoria, Sulli dengan teman-temannya. Terkadang, jika berpapasan dengan sesama _cheerleader_ , mereka akan tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar memulai percakapan seperti yang dulu mereka lakukan. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman, seperti kehilangan teman dekat, tapi dia akhirnya sadar, bahwa sebenarnya teman-teman itu tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Bukankah lucu jika persahabatan harus memiliki sebuah alasan? Lebih lucu lagi karena sebuah hubungan pertemanan bisa putus begitu saja hanya karena alasan itu sudah tidak lagi eksis. Kyuhyun merasa sedih jika memandang murid-murid perempuan berseragam _cheers_ sedang berkumpul di sudut ruangan, tertawa-tawa tanpa dirinya. Dulu dia sempat menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Dia pun tahu Sulli mengharapkan dirinya berhenti dari tim. Keluar begitu saja, dengan alasan tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti orang asing, dan merasa tidak lagi diterima di sana. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbuat begitu untuk melayani ego mereka. Jika dia sudah kehilangan teman-temannya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan _cheers_ juga.

Hari ini pertandingan basket tahunan antara TX SHS dan SM SHS dilaksanakan lagi. Tepat setahun yang lalu, acara inilah yang mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin.

Kapten basket yang kini menggantikan posisi Changmin berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Kyuhyun masih ingat dulu Changmin melakukan hal yang sama, memicingkan mata untuk mencari anggota timnya yang sedang berda dalam posisi bebas. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu untuk sepersekian detik, lalu pecah oleh gerakan lawan yang mencoba merebut bola itu dari tangan Changmin. Sudah lama sekali, tapi masih segar dalam ingatan seakan baru terjadi kemarin.

Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan rutin yang sudah dilatihnya tanpa semangat. Kenangan-kenangan itu terasa masih mentah dalam benaknya. Changmin, Sulli, Kibum, malam itu. Dia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya sadar bahwa gerakanna sudah melenceng jauh dari anggota _cheers_ yang lain.

.

Sulli membiarkan air dari keran _shower_ menitik turun dan membasahi tubuhnya seperti gerimis. Dia selalu menyukai perasaan memenangkan sebuah pertandingan, merasa menjadi bagian dari kemenangan itu, walau hanya berada di samping untuk menyemangati.

Hanya saja, hari ini dia tidak merasa menang. Entah karena alasan apa, adrenalin yang sama tidak dirasakannya, hanya kehampaan yang amat sangat.

Dia mengingat Wajah Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin dalam gandengan tangannya. Wajah Changmin ketika mengetahui bagian dari rencananya, dan tatapan mata pemuda itu ketika berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Pandangan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kata-kata penuh amarah dan kesedihan yang dia harapkan dari Changmin. Air mata kini berbaur dengan air dingin, mengguyur Wajahnya yang kotor oleh keringat dan debu. Sulli memutar keran, berharap dentuman air menyembunyikan isakannya supaya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan peralatan mandinya di sisi wastafel, membersihkan Wajahnya dengan sepotong kapas. Dia selalu menunggu hingga anggota _cheers_ lain sudah pulang sebelum menyelinap ke dalam ruang ganti untuk membersihkan diri, karena dia merasa tidak nyaman bertukar pakaian di tengah orang-orang yang tidak bersahabat dengannya.

Samar-samar, didengarnya suara tangisan dari salah satu ruang mandi yang sedang digunakan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu masih ada orang di sana, karena tadi dilihatnya sekelompok murid perempuan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil tertawa-tawa.

Dengan tentatif, ia menghampiri kubikel yang tertutup oleh tirai plastik, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyibakkannya, tapi lalu berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk menunggu, menemani siapa pun yang ada di sana hingga tangisannya mereda.

.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sulli sama-sama terkejut ketika mendapati satu sama lain di ruangan itu. Sulli keluar dengan rambut basah, tetapi yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun adalah betapa pias Wajahnya, bibirnya pucat dan kedua matanya merah. Dia belum pernah melihat Sulli terlihat rapuh—sama sekali. Sulli selalu terlihat _composed_ , percaya diri, penuh otoritas.

"Sulli?"

Sulli mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh dan mengubah ekspresinya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tertipu.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?"

Mereka saling menatap, memikirkan seribu satu makna yang terkandung dalam satu pertanyaan sederhana itu. Mereka sama-sama tidak pernah menanyakannya kepada satu-sama lain, mungkin karena mereka tidak pernah menjadi seakrab itu untuk saling memperlihatkan sisi rapuh masing-masing.

"Kau masih peduli?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit mendengarnya. "Kita pernah berteman, Sulli. Aku masih menganggap kau salah satu teman dekatku."

Sulli terkekeh hambar. "Bahkan, setelah hal-hal jahat yang ku perbuat?"

"Hal-hal yang kau lakukan itu beralasan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun sering kali memikirkan kejadian malam itu, perkataan Sulli yang menusuk, pengakuan Changmin yang membuatnya kecewa, dering lonceng sepeda Kibum. Dan, yang paling tidak bisa dilupakannya adalah sorot mata mereka, terutama Sulli. Saat itu, dia mengartikannya sebagai perasaan menang telah menyakiti Kyuhyun, bangga telah membawa Changmin ke sisinya, tapi kini Kyuhyun menyadari, pandangan mata itu penuh kesedihan. Sudah berapa kali dia melewatkan ekspresi yang sama? Ketika dia bercerita penuh semangat mengenai perkembangan hubungannya dengan Changmin, dia hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri, tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut Wajah Sulli. Kyuhyun lupa betapa sering Sulli menyebut nama Changmin sebelum pertandingan basket antarsekolah itu dimulai, melupakan pandangan memuja yang disapukan Sulli pada pemuda itu saat mereka berkumpul di lapangan, dan senyumnya ketika membicarakan Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlambat menyadari bahwa dialah yang sudah melukai Sulli.

"Maaf."

Sulli mendongak cepat, mengira dirinya salah dengar. "Maaf?" ulangnya ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Maaf, karena aku juga tidak pernah menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak pernah sadar jika kau sangat menyayangi Changmin."

Sulli menggeleng, ekspresi Wajahnya letih. "Kau pasti senang sudah menemukan kelemahanku, tapi aku tidak butuh dikasihani."

"Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama terluka oleh hal yang sama?"

Sulli tersenyum pahit, menyadari kebenaran di balik pertanyaan itu. "Dia pernah menyukaimu, sedangkan dia sama-sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa untukku. Benci, mungkin."

Kyuhyun tahu alasan sebenarnya Sulli melakukan hal itu bukan sekedar untuk melukainya, tapi untuk membuktikan sesuatu—perasaan Changmin yang sesungguhnya. Dia juga paham bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa cinta yang kita miliki selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan kita tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubahnya.

"Changmin berkata dia akan pergi ke Australia untuk menyusul Sooyoung. Dia tidak menyalahkanmu untuk sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dia lakukan sejak dulu."

Sulli menggeleng. "Kau tidak tahu, aku sudah memperhatikan Changmin selama bertahun-tahun, sejak kami bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Sooyoung. Dia tidak ingat padaku sama sekali, karena pandangannya selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik Sooyoung. Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Sooyoung? Dia sempurna, punya segalanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menerima Changmin, justru berhubungan dengan seorang guru yang sudah menikah. Aku _invisible_ di hadapan Changmin. Dia tidak pernah melihatku, padahal aku selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat. Dia banyak berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis lain setelah ditinggal Sooyoung, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu denganmu. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa dia bisa melihatmu dan gadis-gadis itu, dan bukan aku?"

Kyuhyun tidak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu. Perlahan, dia mendekat dan menyentuh lengan Sulli dengan gestur bersahabat.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang untuk menyukai kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan Hanya merelakan, berharap supaya dia bahagia." Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyelipkan sebuah canda. "Walau yang jelas dia rugi besar karena sudah melewatkan gadis-gadis hebat seperti kita, bukan?"

Sulli mengangguk, diWajahnya tersungging seulas senyum tulus yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat, walau kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Mereka mungkin tidak lagi bersahabat, tapi Kyuhyun senang dapat memulai halaman baru dengan seseorang yang bisa disebutnya teman.

.

 **SURAT UNTUK KIBUM**

Kibum melongok ke dalam kotak pos, menemukan beberapa amplop di dalamnya. Tagihan kartu kredit milik Nickhun, katalog, undangan untuk kedua orangtuanya, lalu sepucuk surat beramplop putih yang ditujukan untuknya.

Nama sekolah yang tertera di sudut amplop membuat hatinya bergejolak. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia pernah mengirimkan aplikasi dan rekamanaudisi atas rekomendasi guru musiknya, lalu melupakannya segera setelah mengeposkannya. Sekolah itu adalah salah satu sekolah musik terbaik di Amerika, dan dia tidak terlalu berharap dapat diterima, karena banyak sekali anak-anak berbakat yang gagal masuk ke sana. Disobeknya ujung amplop dengan perasaan tidak enak. Kata-kata yang tercetak pada lembaran suratnya membuat Kibum gelisah.

Kibum mengumpulkan surat itu dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku, mencoba melupakan.

.

"Bum."

Sebuah tangan mungil dikibaskan di hadapan Wajahnya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Bum!"

Suara itu kian tak sabaran. Kibum mengerjapkan mata dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa dari tadi melamun melulu."

Kibum baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi suaranya menggema di ruangan. Kyuhyun sedang mendengarkan rekamanberisi lagu-lagu yang direkamnya. Suaranya terdengar asing di telinganya sendiri. Dengan satu gerakan, dimatikannya, menghentikan lagu yang baru memasuki _reff_.

Kyuhyun merengut. "Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Jelek."

"Bagus. Jika jelek kenapa sering kuputar?"

"Jelek."

"Bagus."

"Jelek."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas kesal. "Kau selalu pesimis, padahal lagu-lagu ini bagus sekali, lho. Tidak kalah dengan lagu-lagu yang sering diputer di radio."

"Jika kau mendengarkan suaramu sendiri menyanyikan lagu-lagu ini, kau akan mengerti mengapa aku merasa risih."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu menarik iphone itu lalu memasukkan earphone miliknya. "Jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan, biar aku saja."

Sejak memiliki rekaman itu, Kyuhyun semakin sering mendorongnya untuk menulis lebih banyak lagu, juga mengambil kesempatan untuk manggung di kafe-kafe kecil. Dia selalu berkata bahwa lagu-lagu Kibum harus didengarkan oleh semua orang, ada dalam setiap CD player dan dikumandangkan di stasiun radio terkenal.

Hiperbola, Kibum tahu, karena lagunya tidak sebagus itu. Masih perlu banyak perbaikan di sana-sini, dan permainan gitarnya tidak sempurna. Lagi pula, dia benci mempertunjukkan lagunya di depan khalayak ramai, dan ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Kibum ingin belajar musik lebih banyak lagi, di sebuah lingkungan yang profesional. Itulah satu-satunya alasannya mengirimkan aplikasi ke sekolah itu. Dan, kini begitu surat penerimaannya tiba, dia malah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Nickhun yang menemukan gumpalan surat itu di tepi tong sampah ketika sedang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya meraih lembaran lecek itu dan meluruskannya untuk membaca isinya.

"Kau daftar ke universitas musik di luar negeri?"

Kibum tertegun. "Diminta oleh guru musik di sekolah," dia berusaha menjawab senetral mungkin.

"Dan kau diterima untuk audisi kedua. Lalu, kenapa surat ini akan dibuang?"

Kibum menyambar surat itu. "Bukan dibuang, tapi tercecer." hyungnya tidak percaya, dia tahu itu. "Kau ingin pergi?"

"Masih belum tahu."

"Ini kesempatan yang jarang datang."

Kibum juga tahu itu. Gurunya sudah menceritakannya berulang-ulang, bahwa sekolah musik itu menetapkan standar yang tinggi dengan _acceptance rate_ hanya tujuh persen. "Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan."

"Karena Kyuhyun?"

Sebagian besar, ya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Victoria, sekolah, rumahnya. Kyuhyun, terutama. Siapa yang akan menjaga gadis manja itu jika dia tidak ada? Lagi pula, bukankah banyak sekolah musik yang bagus di Seoul?

"Dia sudah dewasa, Bum." Nickhun melanjutkan seakan-akan dia bisa membaca penjelasan dalam kepala Kibum dengan gamblang. "Membuat pilihan bukan berarti harus meninggalkan salah satu. Kau masih bisa memiliki keduanya—persahabatan dan cita-cita."

Kibum menatap hyungnya datar. Tidak semudah itu. Baginya, pilihan adalah menentukan mana yang lebih penting bagi dirinya.

Bagaimana jika dia kembali dan Kyuhyun sudah berubah? Atau, justru dia yang berubah?

.

"Pergilah, Bum, _it'd be silly to waste such a big opportunity_."

Kibum sudah mengira Victoria akan berkata begitu, dengan nada yang sama seperti hyungnya. Sebenarnya, dalam hati dia pun tahu itu adalah jawaban yang benar, tapi dia masih menyimpan secercah keraguan. Surat itu masih di antara sampah yang tidak lagi diinginkannya. "Jika memang tidak ingin pergi, mengapa harus ragu?"

Kibum ingin pergi. Kibum ingin belajar. Kibum ingin menjadi seseorang. Tetapi, mengapa sulit untuk menjelaskan?

"Jangan bercerita pada Kyuhyun dulu sebelum aku memutuskannya, Vic?" pintanya pada Victoria. "Aku butuh waktu."

Victoria hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan pasrah, lalu menyipitkan mata untuk mengamati Kibum. Ia mengambil gumpalan surat penerimaan itu dari tempat sampah dan meletakannya di meja Kibum, sebuah pesan agar ia memikirkannya baik-baik.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun merasa Kibum terlihat kurang bersemangat. Dia sering melamun jika diajak bicara tentang ujian akhir. Gitarnya diletakkan jauh-jauh di sudut lemari, lagu-lagu yang dulu sering disenandungkannya hampir tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Setiap kali Kyuhyun memutar rekaman pemberian Kibum keras-keras, lelaki itu pasti segera mematikannya. Terkadang, dia memandang Kyuhyun lama, seakan sedang berusaha menemukan sebuah jawaban.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti Kibum.

"Ada apa?" Begitu dia selalu bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Begitu juga jawaban otomatis itu selalu terdengar.

Kibum juga enggan membicarakan pilihan kampusnya. Ketika Kyuhyun membicarakan kehidupan kampus yang tampaknya menyenangkan, Kibum terlihat masa bodoh dengan semuanya.

"Jika sudah menjadi mahasiswa nanti, kita masih tetap bisa _hangout_ bersama, Bum. Kalau jam kuliahnya pas, kita bisa janjian makan siang juga, dengan Vic. Seru banget, bisa belajar memakai baju bebas, tidak terikat peraturan macam-macam dan tidak ada hukuman kalau membolos. Rasanya jadi seperti orang dewasa, benar tidak?" Kibum hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak komentar.

Kyuhyun tidak jadi meneruskan ocehannya. Ia terdiam menatap Kibum lama, menunggu hingga sahabatnya jengah dan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa!" cetus Kibum dengan tidak senang. "Mengapa aku diperhatikan seperti objek penelitian begitu?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu, Bum. Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu, menghindari pembicaraan. Menyebalkan, dicueki seperti itu."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cerita, jika ada yang mengganggu pikiran."

Kibum menghela napas. Dia tahu pada akhirnya dia harus memberi tahu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dalam beberapa hari ini, dia sudah membicarakan kepergiannya ke Amerika dengan guru musiknya, juga keluarganya dan Victoria. Mereka semua sangat mendukung, apalagi kesempatan semacam ini jarang datang dua kali. Kini yang belum dilakukan Kibum adalah memberitahu Kyuhyun, dan ini adalah bagian yang tersulit untuknya. Bagaimana caranya, jika setiap hari yang bisa dibicarakan Kyuhyun adalah betapa senangnya jika mereka bisa kuliah di tempat yang sama? Setiap kali ingin buka mulut, Kibum berhenti dan menyimpan kembali kata-katanya. Dia tidak ingin ada ekspresi kecewa di Wajah mungil itu.

Namun, ketika memandang Wajah Kyuhyun yang bahagia, Kibum sadar akan sangat tidak adil jika tidak segera memberi tahunya. Sekarang, Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan intens, menunggu apa pun jawaban Kibum yang bisa menjelaskan perilaku anehnya belakangan ini. Kibum menghela napas, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, membuka laci paling atas tempat surat-surat mengenai kepergiannya ke Amerika tersimpan. Lembaran surat penerimaan masih terletak paling atas, lecek karena Kibum pernah berusaha melenyapkannya. Diambilnya kertas itu dan diberikannya tanpa kata-kata kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Diluruskannya lembaran tersebut dan dibacanya sekilas. Kibum menunggu perubahan raut Wajah Kyuhyun, seperti yang telah diduganya. Perubahan itu datang. Terkejut, pada awalnya, lalu gembira, lalu sedih. Berubah kecewa.

"Ini surat apa?" Dia bertanya walaupun isinya sudah jelas.

"Surat yang menyatakan aku diterima di sekolah musik, di New york." Kibum berusaha menjelaskannya sedatar mungkin, tetapi tidak dapat menghentikan gejolak aneh dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau _apply_ ke sekolah di luar negeri."

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku _apply_ beberapa bulan yang lalu atas rekomendasi Lee Saem, yang juga alumni sekolah itu. Aku tidak menyangkan akan diterima, maka dari itu aku tidak pernah bercerita pada siapa-siapa."

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana?" Pertanyaan itu bernada menuduh.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum meringis dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin berbohong pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ada sebagian besar dari dirinya yang sudah memutuskan bahwa dia ingin mengambil kesempatan langka ini.

"Semua orang sudah tau? Orangtuamu, Nickhun Oppa, Vic?"

Kibum menunduk, tidak dapat menjawab. Dia tidak menemukan jawaban untuk berkata-kata, kata-kata yang akan memperbaiki kesalahannya dan mengobati Kekesalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersedak dengan tawanya sendiri, tetapi kedua matanya berlinang air mata. "Selamat ya, Bum. Kau memang hebat."

Kibum merasa hatinya kecut ketika air mata pertama meluncur di pipi Kyuhyun. Dia telah membuat Kyuhyun menangis. Selama ini, dia berjanji akan menghajar jahanam mana pun yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis, tapi ternyata dialah si berengsek itu. Dipandangnya gadis itu meremukkan surat penerimaannya sekali lagi, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

Kyuhyun meremas erat-erat surat di kepalan tangannya dengan gemas, lalu melemparkannya ke ujung ruangan. Bola kertas itu memantul sedikit di ujung tempat sampah lalu berguling ke lantai.

Patutkah ia kesal? Bukankah seharusnya dia gembira karena Kibum berada satu langkah lebih dekat menuju mimpinya?

Dia tidak menghiraukan ketukan samar pada pintu kamarnya. Didengarnya pintu berderit terbuka, juga langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat. Victoria.

Kyuhyun menoleh, bekas air mata masih menodai Wajahnya, Victoria mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menghapusnya. Dibelainya helaian anak rambut Kyuhyun yang menempel di sisi Wajahnya yang basah, lalu menyelipkannya di balik telinga. "Kau marah karena Kibum akan pergi atau karena dia memutuskan tanpa memberi tahumu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku marah karena aku menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu." Kyuhyun menatap Victoria. "Aku marah pada diri sendiri karena aku egois. Lebih egois lagi karena aku tidak ingin dia pergi."

Raut Victoria berubah muram. "Kita semua tidak ingin dia pergi, Kyu. Kibum tidak berani memutuskan kepergiannya karena memikirkan kita, terutama kau. Tapi terkadang, kita harus membiarkan dia membuat pilihan yang terbaik."

Pertanyaannya adalah, yang terbaik untuk siapa?

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #43: saling memiliki, apa pun yang terjadi (Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Victoria)**_

Sudah tengah malam. Kibum bolak-balik berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidur, melongok ke luar jendela, bahkan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menyambar ponsel, hampir saja menekan digit-digit angka yang dihafalnya di luar kepala, jika tidak menyadari bahwa sudah terlalu malam baginya untuk menelepon. Oh ya, Kyuhyun juga sedang marah padanya.

Frustasi karena insomnia dan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyesakkan dada, Kibum bangkit lalu berjalan ke luar melalui pintu belakang di dapur. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melompat-lompat di atas trampolin, sekedar untuk melampiaskan Kekesalannya.

Kibum tidak menyangka akan menemukan Kyuhyun di sana, mengenakan setelan piyama putih dengan corak kelinci, berbalut selimut perca yang selalu dipakainya setiap malam. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut juga ketika melihatnya tapi tidak ingin berkata-kata, hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam di sini sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar kasar, padahal Kibum tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk sendiri di sini, setelah kau pergi nanti."

Entah mengapa jawaban itu justru membuat Kibum sedih.

"Kyu, aku minta maaf. Karena aku egois, dan aku berengsek. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengakui hal itu."

Sudut-sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, hampir membentuk seulas senyum, dan Kibum merasa sangat lega melihatnya.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku langsung memberi tahumu saat daftar ke sekolah itu, juga waktu aku diterima. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memikirkan keputusanku matang-matang, supaya tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari. Aku tidak bisa bercerita, karena aku tahu kau pasti kecewa."

"Kau sangat ingin masuk sekolah itu bukan, Bum?" Ketika Kibum tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu. "Aku mengerti. Maaf, karena aku menjadi alasan yang membebanimu dalam mengambil keputusan."

Kibum tercekat saat mendengar permintaan maaf itu. "Jangan berkata begitu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, walau masih dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Bodoh. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apa pun yang kau pilih. Selama itu adalah impianmu."

Kibum tidak dapat menahan diri untuk beranjak mendekat dan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, tidak lagi berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan tidak lakukan. Gadis dalam pelukannya tidak meronta, justru mengulurkan kedua lengan untuk balas melingkari pinggangnya. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, dua sahabat yang saling mengerti dan menerima bahwa mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan adalah hal terbaik yang dapat terjadi pada seseorang. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka harus berkorban untuk itu.

.

 **DEPARTURE**

Hari ini, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari terakhir Kibum di Seoul bedua saja. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menangis, apa pun yang terjadi, tapi janji itu sepertinya lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilaksanakan.

Menjelang kepergian Kibum, ia berusaha keras untuk tampak gembira, memasang ekspresi bangga walaupun sejujurnya ia masih menyimpan sedikit luka di hati. Puncaknya adalah ketika dia dan Victoria membantu mengepak barang-barang Kibum. Melihat separuh isi kamar Kibum yang kini berpindah ke dalam koper, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa tertekan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang menangis hingga Victoria menegurnya lembut.

Buru-buru, Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya, berharap teman-temannya tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. Tapi, Kibum meletakkan tumpukan pakaian yang telah dilipat rapi, berjongkok di hadapannya dan berkata dalam nada lembut yang jarang digunakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa harus berpura-pura senang di depanku, Kyu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mati-matian berusaha menghapus air matanya yang kini mengucur deras dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Victoria merasakan matanya sendiri basah dan ia menyelinap keluar, meninggalkan dua sahabatnya sendirian. Dia juga butuh waktu untuk menata perasaannya.

Selagi bergerak ke arah dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat, ia berpapasan dengan Nickhun yang memegang sekantung besar keripik kentang pedas di tangannya.

"Hai."

"Hei."

Mereka berdua berdiri di dipan, memandang ke luar jendela. Matahari bersinar cerah, kebun kecil keluarga Kibum tampak terawat dengan bugenvil warna-warni yang mekar pada saat yang tepat, tapi Victoria merasa mendung dan kelam. Dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, tapi mengetahui bahwa keputusan Kibum akan pergi sudah final juga membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Besok Kibum akan pergi."

Victoria mengangguk kaku.

"Kau juga tidak ingin dia pergi, bukan?"

Victoria mendekatkan cangkir ke bibir, sesekali meniup minuman di dalamnya supaya cepat dingin, sengaja mengulur waktu untuk menjawab. "Semua orang tidak ingin Kibum pergi." Dia berusaha menjawab dengan netral.

"Tapi, kau masih menyayanginya."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Hanya pernyataan yang membuat hatinya lebih miris lagi. "Bagaimana perasaan Oppa ketika Tiffany pergi?"

Nickhun tidak berusaha menghindari pembicaraan ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, tidak juga memasang ekspresi sedih. Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum seseorang yang sedang mengenang masa lalu tanpa menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang harus disesali.

"Tiffany orang yang tegas. Dia berkata ada tiga jenis orang di dunia ini; orang yang memiliki mimpi lalu memilih untuk mengejarnya sampai dapat, orang yang memiliki mimpi, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menjadikannya nyata, dan orang yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai mimpi. Sejak kecil, dia tahu jika dia akan pergi jauh dari sini, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkannya pergi."

"Oppa pernah memintanya untuk tinggal?"

"Ya. Tapi, dia berkata aku egois jika memaksanya tinggal, bodoh jika mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk mengikutinya ke sana. Karena kami punya mimpi yang berbeda. Dia ingin menjadi penari, sedangkan saat itu aku masih tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Jika mengikutinya, aku tahu aku hanya jadi beban untuknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Perasaan kami saat itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan apa yang kami punya." Mengapa sangat mudah bagi seseorang untuk mengorbankan cinta demi cita-cita? Victoria ingin tahu.

Nickhun menatapnya tenang, dan saat itu juga Victoria mengetahui jawabannya. Karena cinta tidak ingin bertahan dalam hati dua orang yang tidak menginginkan hal yang sama. Karena jika salah satunya tidak memiliki ruang yang cukup untuk cinta, maka cinta itu akan beranjak pergi.

.

 _ **Wish #44: menjadi anak-anak lagi, yang tidak pernah memusingkan banyak hal rumit (Kibum)**_

Kyuhyun menyiapkan berbagai kudapan di _basecamp_ mereka. _Marshmallows_ bakar berbalut selai cokelat. _Nachos_ saus keju kesukaan Kibum. Gelato _matcha_ dan yogurt rasa _blueberry_. Soda dingin dan jus jeruk.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, mendengarkan musik sambil memandangi bintang. Hangat kulit Kibum bergesekan dengan lengannya, membuatnya merasa aman. Sesekali, Kyuhyun melihat kerlip siluet pesawat melintas di kejauhan, dan ia merasakan tendangan kecil dalam hati, teringat bahwa besok pagi sahabatnya juga akan dibawa pergi oleh salah-satu benda tersebut.

Sudah belasan tahun mereka melakukan hal ini setiap malam, sebuah rutinitas yang sama kentalnya seperti minum air. Bagaimana dengan esok? Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Apa pun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Ingat tidak ketika kau pertama kali mengajakku duduk di atas trampolin ini?"

Saat itu, mereka berdua berusia tujuh tahun. Trampolin baru itu terlalu besar untuk tubuh mereka yang mungil sehingga Kyuhyun selalu merasa dia tenggelam dalam kegelapan hitam pekat kain raksasa itu. Orangtua mereka mewanti-wanti supaya mereka tidak terlalu sering bermain di luar hingga larut malam, tapi baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tidak terlalu memedulikan nasihat itu. Merasakan angin semilir di Wajah mereka selagi berada di udara, di bawah langit yang cerah mengikuti terbenamnya matahari adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah mereka rasakan.

"Ingat," Kibum menjawab dengan senyum di nada suaranya, "waktu itu kau terjatuh."

Pada hari kedua, Kyuhyun mengusulkan mereka berdua melakukan kontes untuk menentukan siapa yang bisa melompat lebih tingga. Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua sepatunya, lalu mulai memantulkan tubuh di atas trampolin, merasakan adrenalin yang luar biasa hanya dengan melompat dan melayang di udara selama beberapa detik. Namun saat mendarat, salah satu kakinya menyentuh ujung trampolin dan dia terpantul ke luar, terjerembab ke atas tanah. Kyuhyun hanya ingat tangannya terpelintir dalam posisi tak wajar, seluruh tubuhnya sakit bukan main, sedangkan Kibum berteriak-teriak histeris seperti kesetanan.

"Pertama kali aku masuk ambulans." Kyuhyun mengingat dengan senyum.

"Aku juga."

Saat itu, Kibum memaksa ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans bersama Kyuhyun, tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya sedetik pun. Kyuhyun mendapat lima jahitan di dagu, sekujur tubuhnya lebam dan luka-luka, tetapi untungnya tidak ada yang patah. Sejak saat itu, trampolin dilipat dan mereka dilarang menyentuhnya lagi, tapi setiap malam Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengendap-endap untuk berbaring di atasnya, memandang ke atas dan merasakan guncangan-guncangan kecil hasil gerakan tubuh mereka. Tidak pernah lagi diadakan kontes melompat.

"Setiap kali merajuk, pasti kau bersembunyi di sini dan tidak mau pulang." Kibum tidak ingat lagi berapa kali dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di kebun ini, entah menangis cengeng sehabis diomeli karena nilainya jeblok, atau merajuk karena tidak diizinkan pulang malam. Tempat ini jadi semacam tempat rahasia mereka.

"Aku pernah melihatmu mengajak Vic ke sini." Kyuhyun berkata dalam suara kecil. "Waktu itu aku marah, karena tempat ini adalah tempat kita berdua. Mungkin egois jika aku berbicara begitu, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak senang jika ada orang lain yag duduk di sini selain aku."

"Kau cemburu pada Vic?" Kibum memainkan senyum nakal di Wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras.

"Jika kau tidak ada nanti, aku akan mengajak lelaki lain duduk di trampolin ini. Nanti baru kau tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Kibum berubah cemberut. "Tidak boleh," tithnya tegas.

"Malam ini, kita di sini saja, ya?"

Permintaan itu diekspresikan dengan sangat polos dan manja sehingga Kibum mengiyakan sambil menyembunyikan senyum di Wajahnya. Dia ingin menghabiskan malam-malam berbintang, mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya, selamanya.

.

Hampir pukul lima pagi. Kibum terjaga dari tidurnya, merasakan gelap masih mengelilingi mereka. Semalaman, dia dan Kyuhyun berbincang ngalor-ngidul hingga fajar, hingga mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur. Kibum merasakan hangat tangan kecil Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Entah bagaimana, kedua tangan mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain dan berpegangan erat, seakan tidak ingin terlepas.

Di ufuk timur, dua bintang yang sangat terang membentuk dua titik di langit. Tidak, bukan bintang. Kibum menyadari bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah planet Jupiter dan Venus, dalam sebuah fenomena alam yang dibacanya di halaman Astronomi koran pagi kemarin. Beberapa saat sebelum matahari terbit, kedua planet tersebut dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, berdekatan membentuk segitiga dengan bulan.

Kibum menggoncang bahu Kyuhyun, yang meracau sejenak sebelum membuka mata dengan malas.

"Bangun Kyu, lihat."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kibum tahu ia sudah sepenuhnya terjaga. Menahan napas, memperhatikan kedua planet bersinar, berdekatan seperti dua sahabat yang saling menjaga. Jari-jari Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan lebih erat. Kibum melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Perjalanan menuju bandara diisi keheningan yang menyesakkan. Kibum duduk bersama Kyuhyun di kursi belakang, tangan gadis itu erat-erat mencengkeram lengan kemejanya seakan tidak merelakannya pergi. Kibum pun tidak berkata apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan, hanya sesekali mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di pundaknya. Nickhun yang sedang menyetir dan Victoria yang duduk di sampingnya menangkap gestur itu melalui kaca spion, lalu tersenyum samar.

Mereka berempat duduk berdempetan di ruang tunggu bandara yang penuh. Jarum jam merangkak pelan menuju waktu keberangktan Kibum. Panggilan yang ditujukan kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat yang akan berangkat ke New York sudah diumumkan dua kali, tetapi Kibum tidak kunjung beranjak dari kursinya untuk menuju antrean imigrasi. Tiket di tangannya dicekal hingga lecek, satu-satunya bukti nyata yang mengingatkannya bahwa dia sudah harus pergi. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas berat, lalu bangkit dan menatap mereka satu per satu—hyungnya, Victoria, lalu Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pergi."

Jika bisa, Kibum tidak ingin mengucapkannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir di kedua sisi Wajah Kyuhyun, walau Wajahnya tersenyum. "Aku akan kuat, Bum. Aku janji."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, tidak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sedang memperhatikan. "Kalau begitu jangan menangis," dia berbisik, tapi suaranya sendiri serak. "Aku akan telepon sesering mungkin. Jika ada perlu, kau juga bisa menghubungiku kapan saja."

Kibum merasakan anggukan Kyuhyun. Pelukannya mengendur dan dipandangnya Wajah Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, ingin menghafalkan garis Wajah itu baik-baik. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa dia menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Dia bahkan rela untuk tinggal, seandainya saja Kyuhyun memintanya sekarang.

Kibum merasakan matanya mulai berair, tapi berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Walaupun membenci kebiasaan yang kekanakan itu, dia mengulurkan jarinya dan mengaitkannya pada kelingking mungil Kyuhyun sebagai janji. "Jaga diri baik-baik."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. Victoria dan Nickhun menyentuh lengan Kibum, mengucapkan selamat jalan. Mereka saling berpelukan singkat. Panggilan ketiga samar-samar terdengar melalui _speaker_ , dan Kibum merunduk untuk mengecup kening Kyuhyun, membekaskan seluruh rasa cintanya pada gadis itu di sana.

 _Aku akan segera pulang. Dan, saat itu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi._

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, pandangannya kabur oleh air mata yang tidak jadi menetes.

*sursursure*

 _ **Wish #45: aku tidak mau Kibum pergi (Kyuhyun)**_

Siluet tubuh Kibum menghilang di balik kerumunan orang yang memadati bandara. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sana, hanya kehampaan yang amat sangat. Keningnya masih hangat akibat ciuman singkat barusan. Ketika menyaksikan Kibum menjauh, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan separuh jiwanya ikut pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dia menyayangi Kibum—tidak, bukan hanya menyayangi. Dia mencintai sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi membendung air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya. Victoria maju dan merangkulnya erat, mengusap punggungnya dan memisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Aku sangat menyayangi Kibum, Vic." Kyuhyun berkata lirih di antara isakannya.

Gerakan Victoria terhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan yang mendadak itu. "Kenapa kau tidak berkata pada Kibum sebelum dia pergi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Karena hanya dengan begini, dia akan tetap pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya."

Victoria terdiam, menemani Kyuhyun yang terus menangis di sampingnya, air matanya sendiri meleleh tanpa bisa dihentikan.

.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu kamar Kibum, lalu perlahan berjalan masuk dan memandang sekeliling. Segalanya terlihat kosong tanpa Kibum. Gitar lelaki itu tidak ada di sana. Tidak ada tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas karpet, kertas-kertas yang berisi partisi lagu dan musik yang baru separuh dibuat. Kamar itu masih kental dengan aroma khas pemiliknya, walau sudah hampir sebulan Kibum meninggalkannya. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk ke sana—untuk mencari sisa-sisa diri Kibum, mungkin, karena ia merindukannya.

Pandangan matanya berhenti pada flashdisk yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Benda tersebut terlihat asing dalam ruangan kosong yang tak berpenghuni.

Kyuhyun meraih flashdisk itu, lalu menancapkannya ke dalam _CD player_ dan memencet tombol _play_. Petikan gitar yang lembut mengisi keheningan, mengiringi suara Kibum yang menyanyikan sebait lagu pendek.

 _Bulan emas tinggal separuh_

 _Bintang-bintang sangat pemalu_

 _Kau terduduk di sampingku_

 _Aku lantas mencintai bayangmu_

 _Kau menoleh untuk tersenyum_

 _Hatiku berserakan... lebur dan lepuh_

Hanya satu lagu itu yang terekam dalam _flashdisk_. Kyuhyun tercenung. Di mana, dia pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sama? Untaian kalimat itu sepertinya tidak asing. Mungkin lagu yang sempat diputarkan di radio? Atau sajak yang pernah dibacanya dalam sebuah buku sastra?

Tunggu sebentar. Puisi. Puisi yang disalin pada selembar kertas polos yang diselipkan ke dalam amplop biru, salah satu surat yang diterimanya pada hari Valentine. Ya, dia ingat sekarang.

Ternyata, bukan seorang penggemar rahasia tak bernama yang mengirimkan surat itu untuknya, tapi Kibum. Kibum yang selalu memperhatikannya, menjaganya, menyayanginya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan lagu itu bermain berulang-ulang, tersenyum sambil membisikan seutas doa dalam hati.

Tersenyum karena mengetahui Kibum telah meninggalkan lagu itu untuknya.

*sursursure*

 **EPILOG**

Kyuhyun mengunyah cepat _sandwich_ isi telur yang menjadi menu makan siangnya hari ini, lalu buru-buru menyambar telepon genggam yang bergetar di atas meja. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat nama peneleponnya di layar.

"Hei, Vic!"

"Hei, Kyu, sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun mengepit telepon di antara pipi dan bahu sambil terus memeriksa setempuk berkas di hadapannya. "Biasa, makan sambil menilai hasil ulangan anak-anak. Kau?"

"Baru selesai _meeting_ dengan redaksi, dan sekarang akan men- _drop_ beberapa foto permintaan klien di kantornya. Oh ya, paket kirimanku sudah sampai belum?"

"Mmmm... sebentar." Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik surat-surat yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Sekali lagi ia mengingatkan diri sendiri agar segera membereskan segunung barang yang sudah menumpuk di sana, malu mengingat mejanya memang sudah melewati tahap berantakan yang normal. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah paket berbentuk segi empat dengan namanya dalam tulisan tangan Victoria di bagian depan, lalu menyobeknya hingga terbuka.

Sebuah bingkai sederhana yang terbuat dari kaca, dengan selembar foto diselipkan di dalamnya. Kyuhyun masih ingat foto itu—diambil pada hari kelulusan SHS, yang juga merupakan hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang kedelapan belas. Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Victoria membolos upacara kelulusan dan pergi ke pantai tanpa sepengetahuan guru. Dalam foto itu, mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar, masing-masing saling merangkul, seragam mereka basah kuyup. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bingkai dengan rindu.

" _It's my birthday present for you. Happy birthday_ , Kyuhyun."

" _Thanks_ , Vic. Aku suka sekali hadiahnya."

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasa sentimentil. Tidak terasa, lima tahun telah berlalu menggantikan hari cerah di pantai itu. Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu, saat mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang polos, saat persahabatan saja sudah cukup.

Victoria sepertinya dapat membaca perubahan emosinya, karena ia lalu menyambung dengan suara lembut, " _We'll always have each other_. Kita bertiga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau Victoria tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia pun percaya pada hal itu.

*sursursure*

Kibum berdiri di depan pagar sekolah lamanya dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. Sekolah itu tidak berubah, masih dengan cat biru muda yang sama walau terlihat dimakan usia. Han Ahjussi yang selalu menjaga pagar telah digantikan oleh seorang laki-laki muda berseragam satpam, sedang berusaha menghalau penjual asongan yang berkumpul di depan sekolah. Sebuah gedung baru telah dibangun di sebelah gedung tempatnya bersekolah dulu. Ruang-ruang kelasnya masih tampak sama walau kini terlihat lebih modern. Kibum menyusuri satu-persatu, bersyukur telah datang pada sore hari seusai jam pelajaran sehingga dia dapat mengenang kembali masa kecilnya tanpa gangguan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir menginjakkan kaki di sana. Ketika berdiri di bawah naungan pohon besar yang sudah puluhan tahun menjaga sekolah itu, Kibum melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri sedang berlari menuju pagar, Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, memohon pada Han Ahjussi supaya membukakan pintu dan membiarkan mereka masuk, sebelum mereka dihukum karena terlambat. Kibum melihat dirinya menyendiri di balik pilar, memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang bersenda-gurau bersama teman-temannya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih kental dalam ingatannya, berbalut seragam _cheers_ , melakukan gerakan dalam formasi piramid yang selalu membuatnya menahan napas, takut gadis itu jatuh. Dia melihat mereka berdua bersepeda pulang, tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya.

Selama ini, Kibum tidak pernah melupakan Kyuhyun. Kepergiannya ke Amerika tidak mengubah apa-apa, perasaannya masih sama seperti dulu. Teriakan seseorang membuatnya menoleh mencari asal suara. Suara tawa anak-anak yang mengerjai gurunya dalam sebuah permainan petak umpet tidak jauh dari sana membuat Kibum berhenti untuk memperhatikan.

Sang guru, seorang perempuan muda, berdiri memutari kebun belakang, mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru tua dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang sepinggang, kulitnya kuning langsat. Ia mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berujung runcing. Kedua matanya ditutupi oleh saputangan, bibirnya membentuk senyum jenaka sambil memanggil-manggil sekelompok anak kecil berseragam yang sedang berlarian di sekelilingnya.

"Yongsun! Hwasa! Kalian di mana?"

Hati Kibum berdesir. Dia terpaku di sana, tidak mampu bergerak, bahkan ketika perempuan itu berjalan semakin dekat, lalu tersandung, supaya tidak jatuh, Kibum mengulurkan tangan untuk memegangi kedua bahunya, menahan napas saat perempuan itu melepaskan ikatan di matanya sambil tersengal. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Tawa perempuan itu surut, mulutnya menganga seakan tidak memercayai pengelihatannya. Dia sepertinya ingin berseru, tapi justru hanya berbisik dengan suara tercekat.

"Kibum."

.

Kyuhyun terpaku lemas, lidahnya berubah kelu begitu mengenali siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat ia mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Perubahan pertama yang Kyuhyun sadari mengenai Kibum adalah tinggi badannya. Dulu, Kibum memang tergolong jangkung, tapi sekarang tingginya jauh melampaui Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya kekar, bahunya bidang, dan tangannya besar. Rambutnya dipotong cepak, Wajahnya lebih dewasa dan dagunya dipenuhi bintik-bintik halus. Tapi banyak hal mengenai Kibum tidak berubah—senyumnya, pandangan matanya, sentuhannya. Mereka berpandangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, berhadapan tidak hanya sebagai sepasang sahabat yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tetapi juga sebagai individu yang memiliki banyak hal yang belum sempat tersampaikan.

Ia ingin berkata bahwa dia sudah menemukan mimpinya—menjadi seorang guru. Ia ingin bilang bahwa Victoria kini sudah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya dalam sosok Nickhun Oppa. Ia ingin Kibum tahu bahwa mereka semua baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Kibum—ingin mengetahui perasaan apa yang akan terefleksikan saat ia menatap langsung pada dua bola mata pemuda itu. Ingin tahu apakah semuanya sudah berubah, sudah terlambat, atau lebih baik tidak terucapkan seperti kalimat yang disimpannya dalam hati pada hari kepergian Kibum, lima tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, ketika mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari satu sama lain dan saling berusaha menata hati, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu dikatakan hanya untuk membuatnya nyata. Dia tahu jelas apa yang ingin Kibum katakan kepadanya melalui pandangan mata itu, dan dia yakin Kibum pun mengerti isi hatinya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih saling memiliki; dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

"Aku sudah kembali, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyambut ucapan itu dengan senyum. " _I've missed you_."

Kibum membalas senyumnya, tangan kanannya menyentuh jari-jari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. " _I know_."

..

 _Plain melodies_

 _Simple guitar chords_

 _Your humming to my song_

 _Lyrucs of the heart_

 _...and the rhymes of the moon_

 _Make the best night music_

 _Night music_

 _That belongs to you and I_

..

END

.

Ketika aku menyelesaikan ff ini reaksiku adalah "kalian (kihyun) bodoh dan lamban -.-" Pendapatku pribadi, cerita ini tipikal novel teenlit Indonesia, tetapi cerita ini memiliki nuansa yang berbeda karena bukan hanya menonjolkan segi romancenya tetapi juga kental akan persahabatan dan keluarga -terutama part vic-.

Awalnya epilognya mau diganti, tetapi karena aku kehabisan waktu jadilah dibatalkan. Maaf jika banyak hal yang tidak berkenan, dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena masih ada yang mau membaca, aku tidak berekspetasi banyak karena ff ini merupakan remake, sekali lagi, terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tonggalkan review!

Desember Ceria Kihyun.


End file.
